Grandeur et Déchéance III  Quitte ou double
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid ... mais quand on s'appelle Kanon et que l'on a le passé que l'on sait, rien n'est simple. Notre second Gémeau trouvera-t-il enfin sa place, et que lui réserve l'avenir ? Et voici la fin !
1. Chapter 1

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou Double - Chapitre 1**

* * *

Trois paires de cernes au dessus d'un bol de café fumant : voilà à quoi ressemblait depuis quelque temps un petit-déjeûner dans la maison sur la crête. Chacune décorant joliment une expression différente. La première, d'abord, ne parvenait pas à masquer complètement une colère trop longtemps contenue. La cause ? Les deux autres. L'une oscillant entre la rêverie et le manque de sommeil, l'autre arborant l'air à demi-idiot d'un bonheur béat.

On aurait entendu voler un papillon.

Un grognement sourd vint interrompre ce bel état végétatif.

- Il reste du café ?

Lysandre, accoudée à la table la main en coupe soutenant un menton qui semblait peser des tonnes, sursauta. Après un instant de flottement, elle tourna vers Yorgios un regard peu amène, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été arrachée à ses pensées par cet empêcheur de somnoler en rond. Avec des gestes de zombie, elle se leva, attrapa la cafetière et remplit la tasse du vieil homme de liquide aux reflets de velours sombre et dont l'odeur embaumait toute la pièce.

- Souhaitez-vous autre chose, Monsieur ?, minauda-t-elle d'un ton exagérément déférent.

- Ouais. Du sommeil, répliqua sèchement Yorgios.

Lysandre était trop fine mouche pour ne pas comprendre l'allusion, et trop maline pour l'affronter de face. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui renvoyer un sourire radieux, ce qui énerva Yorgios d'autant plus. Il se tourna vers Kanon, et comprit immédiatement qu'il était inutile d'insister. Le jeune homme, le regard aussi vif qu'une huître de huit jours sur un étal de poissonnier, trempotait un morceau de pain dans le bol posé devant lui – ou plutôt à côté, mais il ne s'en apercevait même pas, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Pas la peine de compter sur lui pour remettre de l'ordre dans le cours des choses.

Car rien n'était plus comme avant.

Finie la philosophie sous l'oranger, finies les discussions sur tout et rien avec Kanon, finies même les chamailleries avec l'inflammable Lysandre. C'était le bon vieux temps, soupira mentalement Yorgios. A présent, tout fichait le camp. La cause de ces journées bouleversées ? Un bruit. Que dis-je : le bruit. Le bruit en général, et celui qui lui gâchait ses nuits en particulier. LE bruit. Celui émanant de la chambre d'à côté, et émis par deux tourtereaux égoïstes qui ne respectaient même pas son sommeil. Et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. A tel point, même, qu'il allait devoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient, même si ça lui fendait le coeur.

Il repoussa le banc, se leva d'un bond, oubliant dans sa rage de simuler la énième rechute de lumbago qui lui valait d'avoir pris pension à demeure depuis près de deux mois, et se précipita vers ce qui était devenu sa chambre.

- Puisque c'est ça, je vais faire mes bagages !, s'exclama-t-il, courroucé.

- Oh quelle bonne idée, lâcha Lysandre dans son dos.

Kanon, toujours affalé sur un coude devant son bol, une expression pas vraiment à la hauteur de son intelligence sur le visage, ne réagit même pas.

Lysandre sourit.

- Bon débarras, murmura-t-elle.

Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire étrange.

* * *

Les leçons de grec, interrompues par l'incompatibilité de la présence de Yorgios et de l'amour-propre de Kanon, reprirent. L'apprentissage de sa langue maternelle à l'écrit n'était pas pour le jeune homme un chemin jonché de pétales de roses, mais lorsqu'il sentait flancher sa volonté, il s'enfermait dans la chambre redevenue vide de son frère, en tête-à-tête avec la lettre que Saga lui avait écrite, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle contenait. Peut-être rien. Ou, au contraire, peut-être son contenu suffirait-il à détruire le semblant de bonheur qu'était devenue sa vie. Quelquefois il se disait qu'il serait sans doute plus sage de brûler cette lettre sans la lire, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. C'était la seule chose palpable qui lui restait de son jumeau, après tout. Saga ne faisait jamais les choses pour rien. S'il l'avait écrite, il avait sûrement une raison. Restait à savoir laquelle. Et à chaque fois, lorsque la lettre lui brûlait les doigts et troublait son esprit, il la reposait religieusement sur le bureau, là où il l'avait trouvée, et ressortait de la chambre, écartelé entre la curiosité et l'appréhension.

Il avait traversé des moments critiques dans son existence. Il se revoyait sur la plage, juste après l'effondrement du royaume sous-marin, avec au-dessus de lui l'ombre de Sorrento bien décidé à l'exécuter comme le traître qu'il était. Une sentence de mort du Sanctuaire était toujours envisageable, et même les choses semblaient traîner en longueur de ce côté-là, il restait le cas Milo, qui ne pardonnerait jamais. Il le connaissait assez pour le savoir, sa soif de venger Camus ne s'éteindrait qu'avec lui. Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ces menaces qui pesaient sur lui lui importaient infiniment moins que ce que pouvait contenir ce simple morceau de papier cacheté.

Cela dit, c'était agréable de savoir lire. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Au delà d'un point de vue strictement linguistique, les premières leçons n'avaient pas été transcendantes. Quand on touchait la trentaine, les aventures d'un lapin et d'un hérisson paraissaient puériles – seulement voilà, Lysandre avait eu beau retourner toutes les librairies d'Athènes, elle n'avait réussi à trouver aucun manuel d'apprentissage de la lecture destiné à un public adulte. A croire qu'il était interdit à toute personne ayant raté le coche de l'école d'avoir une seconde chance ! Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait explosé de rage et de déception devant un livre dégoté il ne savait où, si bien que Kanon, touché par ses efforts pour lui venir en aide, avait préféré prendre les choses avec le sourire. Conclusion, le lapin et le hérisson étaient devenus ses " meilleurs copains ", comme il s'amusait à les appeler.

Puis était venue l'heure de passer à quelque chose de plus consistant. Les virées à Athènes prirent rapidement des allures d'aventures et les librairies de cavernes au trésor. Lysandre le laissait libre de ses choix – souvent motivés par la couverture de l'ouvrage plus que par son contenu au début. Ce qui lui causa une belle frayeur un lendemain de shopping. Il était nonchalamment allongé sous l'oranger, un livre tout neuf dans une main, un dictionnaire à portée de l'autre pour pallier à toute éventualité. A chaque mot inconnu, il furetait avec frénésie dans celui-ci, retournait à son livre jusqu'à la prochaine embûche, se replongeait alors dans le dictionnaire, et ainsi de suite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il fut en nage, et passablement perturbé.

Lysandre, qui l'observait tout en étendant le linge au soleil, s'inquiéta de sa mine déconfite.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ils se tutoyaient à présent. Au vu de la façon dont ils occupaient leurs nuits, le vouvoiement n'était plus très adapté à la situation.

- Je n'y comprends rien !, gémit Kanon en réprimant un hoquet.

Lysandre leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Montre ?

Il le lui tendit. Elle le parcourut un instant avec une expression de perplexité presque comique, avant de le lui rendre.

- T'en fais pas. T'es pas le seul.

Et retourna à son linge, l'abandonnant tout dépité avec son beau livre orné d'une bande rouge proclamant fièrement " Prix Goncourt ".

* * *

Allongé dans la pénombre, il écoutait Lysandre respirer. Elle devait faire un cauchemar, ou un rêve peu agréable, car de temps à autre elle se débattait dans son sommeil. Il hésita un moment : ne valait-il pas mieux la réveiller ? Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida de ne rien faire, et comme pour lui donner raison elle parut se calmer. Il s'extirpa avec précaution du lit, mais elle dût le sentir bouger, car elle s'agita à nouveau et se tourna du côté du mur.

- Non ... je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus..., balbutia-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

Kanon se figea dans son mouvement, intrigué par le ton de sa voix. Ce n'était pas sa façon habituelle de s'exprimer, mais plutôt une supplication. Il sourit, et après avoir effleuré du bout des lèvres une épaule d'un blanc nacré qui luisait doucement dans la pénombre, il remonta le drap sur elle et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Il aimait ce moment de la journée où le jour naissait. C'était pour lui un moment plein d'espoirs, où tout était possible, jusqu'à ce que la réalité brutale et implacable de la journée ne vienne tout balayer. Lorsqu'il émergea sur la terrasse, un lapin détala de sous l'oranger, et Kanon le vit qui s'immobilisait quelques mètres plus loin, ayant pris conscience qu'il ne courrait aucun danger. Il s'assit sur les marches et bâilla. En bas, dans la vallée, les premiers rayons de soleil accrochaient les toits rouges de Rodorio et les cîmes gris-vert des oliviers étaient enlacées par une mince écharpe de brume, comme autrefois. C'était leur premier réflexe du matin, autrefois, à Saga et à lui, de venir ici s'asseoir un moment et contempler le monde qui s'éveillait autour d'eux.

Saga avait-il gardé cette habitude, lorsqu'il avait été seul ? Kanon eut l'espace d'un éclair ce rêve fou que Saga allait surgir là, au coin de la maison, et s'asseoir à côté de lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces drames et tout ce sang. Il respira profondément, pour chasser les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Saga ne reviendrait jamais, il pouvait bien l'attendre un an, dix ans, mille ans. Plus jamais. Sa seule richesse, maintenant, c'était les souvenirs ... et la lettre que Saga avait laissée derrière lui.

Lorsque Lysandre se leva, une heure plus tard, elle le trouva assis sur les marches, le front sur les genoux, comme accablé par un poids trop lourd.

- Kanon ? Ca va ?

Il releva la tête, mais ne la regarda pas. Au contraire, il semblait à la jeune femme qu'il fuyait son regard, comme s'il voulait lui cacher ses larmes. Mais sa voix le trahit.

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier clair. Lysandre reconnut la lettre de Saga, elle l'avait déjà vue maintes fois entre les mains de Kanon. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Le sceau de cire rouge était brisé.

- Lis, dit-il seulement.

**A suivre ... ( eh oui, encore ! ). **

**Note à destination des lecteurs étrangers qui ignoreraient ce qu'est le prix Goncourt. C'est le prix littéraire le plus prestigieux en langue française, qui récompense des trucs illisibles ( et encore je suis gentille ) du genre de ceux qu'on nous force à avaler à l'école. De quoi dégoûter la moitié des ados d'ouvrir un livre un jour de leur plein gré. Je me suis toujours posé la question ( et je me la pose encore, mais comme je suis bête à mes heures perdues et que j'en ai visiblement encore à perdre, je me la pose encore ): pourquoi ne nous fait-on pas lire des bouquins intéressants et sympas ? Vive Dumas, mais franchement, Camus ? - Albert de son petit nom, que le magnifique, craquant, sexy même si pas trop souriant chevalier du Verseau ne se sente aucunement visé, même s'il semble qu'il ait été nommé ainsi à cause de l'écrivain, le pauvre, c'est à traîner Maître Kurumada devant un tribunal - vous avez vraiment envie de vous éclater à lire un truc qui commence par " Aujourd'hui, maman est morte " ? **

**Voilà, je suis soulagée de dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis le collège, ah ça vaut bien un psy et ça coûte moins cher. Maintenant, libre à celui qui le veut de se faire une entorse des méninges de lire le dernier Goncourt, je le lui abandonne avec plaisir ... Monsieur Houellebecq, lauréat de cette année, ne sera peut-être pas content de mes commentaires, mais je doute fort qu'il lise ma modeste prose. Comme je ne lis pas non plus la sienne, on est quittes, ahah !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 2**

_

* * *

_

_Mon très cher frère, _

_Quand cette lettre sera lue, je serai près de toi. Ou, comme je l'espère ardemment, nous serons séparés à nouveau. Car cela voudra dire que tu es vivant, quelque part sur cette terre, loin de mon regard, mais éternellement dans mes pensées et dans mon coeur. _

_Voilà dix ans maintenant que ce souvenir me torture sans cesse. Nuit et jour, je te revois, dans cette horrible prison du Cap Sounion où je t'ai enfermé. Quel fou ai-je été ! Fallait-il que je sois à ce point désespéré, pour ne pas être capable de trouver une solution, quelle qu'elle soit ? Fallait-il que je finisse par croire, par me persuader que je pouvais te haïr ? Je sais à présent que je me suis trompé, qu'il n'en est rien et qu'il n'en sera jamais rien. Plus le temps m'éloigne de toi, plus tu me parais présent. Pas un instant, pas une minute sans cette lancinante douleur qui me fait expier mon crime et ne s'éteindra avec moi. Puissé-je souffrir au moins autant que tu as souffert, ce sera mon éternel châtiment. _

_Oh, mon frère, comme je voudrais pouvoir te voir une dernière fois, comme je voudrais pouvoir dire combien je regrette ce que j'ai fait et te demander pardon de n'avoir pas su – pas voulu surtout – comprendre l'incompréhensible ! Je n'ai vu dans tes projets que la main du Diable. Quelle ironie ! Si je n'avais pas autant envie d'en pleurer, et d'en pleurer des larmes de sang, eh bien je crois que j'en rirais aujourd'hui. Qui peut connaître le Diable mieux que moi, qui l'abrite en mon sein ? Jamais souillure ne fut plus totale, ni déshonneur plus grand que les miens. Moi, doyen des chevaliers d'Athéna, assassin de mon propre frère, et d'intention sinon de fait de ma déesse tutélaire, crime parmi les crimes ! Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Ta révolte, mon pauvre Kanon, n'était qu'enfantillages comparée aux atrocités que j'ai commises et me consument. Puisse la mort bientôt m'en délivrer et me laver de mes péchés. _

_Mais il faudra attendre, attendre encore un peu, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. La victoire d'Athéna est à ce prix. Le Mal qui est en moi ne pourra être vaincu que par Elle ... et par moi. C'est bien plus que mon devoir, c'est mon expiation et ma paix. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, Elle est au Japon, protégée par ses chevaliers. Une poignée de gamins qui ne sont que de bronze, certes, mais de quel droit les raillerais-je ? Leur courage, leur dévouement envers notre déesse ne font que ressortir ma noirceur et ma honte. Un jour prochain, je le sais, nous nous retrouverons face à face, et ce sera une lutte à mort. Celui qui me gouverne et me soumet me forcera-t-il à lever la main sur Elle, comme il y a treize ans de cela ? Je tremble d'avance à l'idée de cette confrontation. Pas celle de mourir, j'accueillerai la mort avec un soulagement que je ne peux pas exprimer, à peine concevoir. Non, ce qui me terrorise sans mesure, c'est de ne pouvoir l'aider, de ne pouvoir m'opposer à Lui. Lui résister, c'est le seul secours que je peux encore apporter à ma déesse, mais en aurai-je la force ? Chaque jour il me soumet un peu plus, et il continuera jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'un pantin sans âme qu'il pourra manipuler à sa guise. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à garder suffisamment de lucidité pour le contrecarrer dans ses manoeuvres les plus dangereuses. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il gagne petit à petit du terrain, et je ne pourrai plus soutenir cette lutte très longtemps. Aioros, mon ami des jours heureux, n'est plus là, et je suis le seul à avoir la puissance nécessaire pour faire basculer la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Non pas que je m'en glorifie, bien au contraire, cette responsabilité me glace et me désespère. C'est pourquoi jJ'ai donné cet ordre fou en toute conscience, celui de la kidnapper. Je me doutais bien que Docrate et surtout cet hurluberlu de Jamian ne feraient pas le poids. Mon but n'était certainement pas de réussir mon coup – si je l'avais souhaité, ce n'est pas ces deux-là que j'aurais envoyés, mais un chevalier d'or. A présent, il ne reste à Athéna qu'une option : attaquer elle-même le Sanctuaire, et j'espère qu'elle le fera bientôt, avant que Celui qui me possède ne m'ait ôté toute chance de pouvoir lui être d'un quelconque secours en m'opposant à lui au dernier moment, ce qu'il n'attend sûrement pas, tant Il me croit soumis à Lui. Je suis assez lucide pour savoir que mes chances de survie sont très minces. Il se battra jusqu'au bout quitte à devoir me tuer, et pour les chevaliers d'Athéna je suis Lui. Peut-être ont-ils raison, peut-être le suis-je devenu après toutes ces années d'infamie. L'absolution d'Athéna ne saurait laver tant de crimes, et vivre avec tout ce sang sur les mains est plus que je n'en pourrai supporter. _

_La seule chose qui me manquera alors pour reposer en paix, ce sera ton pardon. Mais quel droit ai-je de te le demander, moi qui t'ai condamné à cette fin atroce, sans même t'écouter ? Oh, si je l'avais fait, au lieu de n'écouter que ma colère, j'aurais compris que ce n'était pas la haine qui guidait tes actions, mais une furieuse envie de vivre, malgré tout le mal et tous les torts qu'on te faisait. Il en faut si peu pour passer de l'un à l'autre, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Un si peu qui s'appelle le désespoir et qui suffit à faire tout basculer. Tu es bien moins coupable que moi, qui ai laissé ces injustices se perpétrer contre mon propre frère, persuadé qu'Athéna et son représentant ne pouvaient que détenir la vérité suprême sans jamais la remettre en question. C'est bien la preuve que tout le monde peut se tromper, même les dieux ... _

_A présent je suis presque arrivé au bout du chemin. Quelques jours, quelques semaines peut-être et tout sera achevé. Et je saurai. Je saurai, lorsque je rejoindrai l'autre rive de l'Achéron, si tu m'y attends ou pas. Pendant des années, je n'ai rêvé que de ce moment où nous nous retrouverions, face à face, enfin réunis. Dans cette obscurité qu'est devenue mon existence, c'était la seule lumière qui me guidait. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. _

_Jamais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je n'oublierai ce jeune homme. Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni d'où il venait. J'étais allé au Cap Sounion, comme souvent lorsque je n'en peux plus de ton absence. Les premiers temps, j'en aurais été incapable. Et puis peu à peu, me rendre en ce lieu me rapprochait de toi, comme si je pouvais y sentir ta présence. Je suis bien fou, mais la folie n'est-elle pas une des manifestations d'un espoir – ou d'un désespoir sans fond ? J'ignore combien de fois, combien d'heures je suis resté assis sur les marches de marbre du vieux temple qui se dresse là-bas. C'est un endroit si beau, tellement beau qu'il me ferait oublier l'horreur que tu y as vécue si je ne l'avais pas perpétrée de mes propres mains. Souvent, je laissais aller ma tête contre les piliers de marbre, je fermais les yeux ... et tu étais là. Tu ne saurais imaginer combien de larmes ont coulé sur mes joues à la seule pensée de ce qui avait été, et de ce qui aurait pu être sans mon aveuglement et ma rage de rendre ce que je croyais être la justice ! Je pouvais rester ainsi des heures, sans être dérangé, à me nourrir de mon chagrin. Le temple est si loin de tout, à peine quelques maisons aux alentours. Mais cette fois-là, il y a environ six mois de cela, ce fut différent. _

_Comme à chaque fois, j'étais assis parmi les ruines lorsqu'un bruit me fit ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Au début, cela m'irrita. Je pensai d'abord à des touristes assez hardis pour s'aventurer en ce lieu si isolé. Je fus surpris de n'apercevoir, déambulant parmi les fûts de colonne dispersés çà et là, un enfant, ou plutôt un adolescent. Ce qui me frappa de prime abord, c'est son extraordinaire beauté. Il pouvait avoir douze ou treize ans, mais on devinait déjà en lui l'adulte qu'il serait un jour, distingué, élégant, altier. Peu de personnes de par le monde possèdent cette grâce naturelle. Sa mise était surprenante elle aussi. Un costume gris perle, d'une coupe parfaite, et une chemise ornée d'un jabot de dentelle immaculée qui lui donnait un air majestueux de pigeon-paon. Ajoute à cela une somptueuse chevelure bleu pâle qui ondulait dans son dos jusqu'à mi-reins, et tu auras une idée plus précise de cette apparition. Rien que son apparence suffisait à aimanter le regard, mais il y avait autre chose chez lui que je ne saurais définir et qui m'intrigue encore. J'avais la bizarre et assez dérangeante impression de me retrouver devant un de nos semblables chevaliers d'or, et pourtant mon instinct me disait que c'était autre chose, d'infiniment plus puissant._

_Il ne s'attendait pas lui non plus à rencontrer quelqu'un dans le temple, si j'en juge par la surprise sur son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Son premier mouvement fut de s'incliner en guise d'excuse. Je me levai et en fis autant. _

_- Je vous demande pardon, dit-il d'un ton doux et posé qui dénotait une grande habitude des conversations mondaines. Je vous dérange..._

_Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait adressé la parole sans obséquité ou peur que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sa voix était comme une caresse sur mon âme._

_- Pas du tout, m'empressai-je de le rassurer._

_- C'est si beau ici, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Chaque fois que je rentre d'Angleterre, la première chose que je fais, c'est d'y venir. _

_- D'Angleterre ?_

_- Je fais mes études là-bas, rit-il, sans parvenir toutefois à dissimuler une pointe de regret. Et vous, pour quelle raison venez-vous ici ?_

_Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, et mon étrange interlocuteur dût s'en rendre compte._

_- Je m'excuse, balbutia-t-il, ma question est bien indiscrète._

_Je secouai la tête, au bord des larmes. _

_- Un de mes proches a disparu ici, expliquai-je._

_- Disparu ? _

_- Il y a dix ans de cela._

_Cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin parler de toi à quelqu'un, fût-il un parfait étranger. _

_- Dix ans ? Ici ?_

_- Cela semble vous étonner._

_- Disons que je pensais connaître suffisamment les lieux et les gens d'ici pour être sûr que j'en aurais entendu parler ..._

_- C'était il y a dix ans, lui rappelai-je._

_- Oh, tout se sait ici, objecta-t-il en esquissant un fin sourire. Mais pourquoi dites-vous " disparu " ?_

_- Il s'est noyé. _

_- Noyé ? A-t-on retrouvé son corps ? _

_- Non, jamais, murmurai-je sans pouvoir dissimuler mon trouble._

_Il tourna vers moi un regard d'un bleu-vert intense. _

_- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il est bien mort dans ce cas ?_

_Je sentis mon coeur s'emballer follement, malgré ma raison qui me criait de ne pas le croire, de ne pas aller au-devant d'une nouvelle déception, d'une nouvelle douleur. _

_Ce jour-là, je rentrai au Sanctuaire dans un état second, mon esprit repoussant ce fol espoir. Je m'en voulais presque de chercher un apaisement à ma conscience. Pourtant peu à peu, je cédai et la lueur d'espoir qu'avait allumée ce jeune homme en moi devint une lumière éblouissante. Y avait-il donc une chance que tu sois encore en vie, quelque part ? Cette possibilité, même infime, me tint éveillé des nuits durant. _

_Je suis retourné au Cap Sounion bien des fois depuis, mais dans un état d'esprit bien différent de celui qui m'avait poussé à y aller auparavant. Fébrilement, je cherchai des traces de vie, un message que tu aurais peut-être gravé dans la pierre à mon attention. Je ne trouvai rien. Dans un premier temps, j'en fus effondré. J'avais espéré pour rien. Puis je finis par me dire que si tu avais pu échapper je ne sais par quel miracle à la mort qui t'attendait, sans doute me méfierais-tu assez de moi – me haïrais-tu assez – pour brouiller toutes les pistes qui auraient pu me permettre de te retrouver. Je voulais tellement y croire que l'absence de preuves de vie en devint une._

_Je n'ai jamais revu ce jeune homme, sans doute était-il retourné en Angleterre pour ses études. Dommage, j'aurais aimé le remercier d'avoir, d'une simple phrase, écarté les voiles noirs de mon désespoir et de m'avoir permis de revoir la lumière ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et n'en a jamais rien su. _

_Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant, si tu as trouvé assez de forces en toi pour revenir en ce lieu où tu as été si peu heureux. Sans doute dois-tu être épouvanté devant la noirceur de mon âme. Je ne demande aucune indulgence de ta part ni de qui que ce soit. Le jugement de l'histoire sera sans doute sévère, et je l'aurai mérité. Peu m'importe. Je ne compte plus, et j'accepte avec sérénité le sort qui m'attend, quel qu'il soit. Pourvu que tu sois vivant et heureux quelque part, je reposerai en paix. _

_Adieu, ou à bientôt._

_Saga _

Lysandre rendit en tremblant la lettre à Kanon. Puis, enfouissant dans ses mains son visage blême, elle rentra dans la maison, et il l'entendit qui pleurait.

**A suivre ...**

**OUh là, qu'est-ce qui me prend, à moi, deux chapitres en une semaine ? serait-ce l'envie de me mettre à la fic suivante ? Eh oui, je me suis promis de finir celle-là avant de commencer celle que j'ai dans ma petite tête sur Julian et Sorrento. Sinon, mes pauvres enfants, vous n'en aurez jamais la fin. Allez , un effort pareil mérite des reviews non ? siouplééééééééééééé !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 3**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, après une longue réflexion, Kanon descendit à Rodorio pour voir Mu. Celui-ci était à son dispensaire, fort occupé comme d'habitude, mais il ne s'en servit pas comme prétexte pour l'éconduire.

- Que veux-tu ?

- L'autorisation de sortir du Sanctuaire. C'est à toi que je dois la demander, je pense, puisque tu assumes les fonctions de Grand Pope, et que je ne peux pas accéder à Athéna ?

- Sa Majesté est au Japon en ce moment, répondit Mu d'un ton détaché, comme s'il n'avait pas affaire à l'ennemi public numéro un, mais à un marmot qui se serait fait une écorchure suite à une imprudence.

- Alors ?

- Alors c'est non.

Pour une réponse ferme et définitive, c'en était une, et énoncée avec la calme autorité qui rendait le Bélier si semblable à feu son maître Shion.

- Tu as peur que je ne prenne la tangente ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux toujours me faire accompagner par Aiolia, à moins que tu ne préfères que Milo me serve de nounou ? Avec lui tu ne cours pas grand risque.

- Si, celui très vraisemblable que tu ne franchisses même pas les limites du Domaine vivant.

- Je peux peut-être te dire pourquoi je veux sortir du Sanctuaire ?, insista Kanon un tantinet énervé par ce refus cassant.

- Si ça t'amuse. Mais je doute que ça me fasse changer d'avis.

- Je veux voir Julian Solo.

- Julian Solo ? Vraiment ? Et pour quoi faire ?

-Lis ça.

Mu fronça les sourcils, et prit la lettre que Kanon lui tendait. Il la parcourut en silence.

- Alors ?

- C'est toujours non. Essaie seulement de mettre un pied hors du Domaine et je te fais mettre aux arrêts, je me fais bien comprendre ? D'ailleurs que pourrais-tu bien avoir à lui dire ?

- Je veux m'excuser auprès de lui, et le remercier pour ... pour ce qu'il a fait pour Saga.

Kanon pensait pouvoir faire fléchir Mu, mais le Bélier balaya ses espoirs d'un revers de la main.

- Crois-tu que les choses soient aussi simples que ça ? Tu vas au Cap Sounion, tu serres la main de Julian Solo, tu t'excuses, et tu reviens dare-dare, comme si tout était redevenu comme avant ? Que sais-tu de lui, d'abord ?

- Qu'il n'a pas mérité que je me serve de lui, alors qu'il avait tant fait pour Saga. Heureusement qu'Athéna a réussi à emprisonner l'esprit de Poséidon sans devoir le tuer, et que ...

- Et que quoi ?, siffla Mu avec une fureur contenue. Rien n'est terminé de cette histoire, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, balbutia Kanon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le si posé Atlante se mettait soudain dans des états pareils.

- Julian Solo est amnésique.

- Amnésique ? Il ne se souvient plus de rien de ce qui s'est passé ?

Kanon baissa la tête et réfléchit un instant.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Non, ce n'est pas peut-être "mieux"! C'était la seule solution possible, voilà tout.

- La seule solution ?

- A ton avis, quelle réaction aurait un jeune homme de même pas dix-sept ans en découvrant qu'il a été l'instrument de la mort de millions d'êtres humains ? Saga lui-même, bien qu'il ait été chevalier d'or, a été incapable de gérer une telle culpabilité !

- Mais il n'y est pour rien, absolument rien, c'est moi qui ...

- Ca ne change rien au problème !, le coupa Mu. Dans son esprit Julian Solo aura toujours leur sang sur les mains, et toutes tes excuses ne pourront rien y faire. Pour le sauver et lui éviter le sort de ton frère, Athéna a effacé sa mémoire, à la demande de Sorrento. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il vit mal la chose, mais c'est un moindre mal tant qu'il maintient Poséidon en sommeil.

- Mais puisqu'Athéna a scellé son esprit dans l'urne ...

- Un détail semble t'échapper ! Elle a peut-être réussi à trancher le lien qui unissait Poséidon à Julian Solo, mais pas celui qui unit Julian Solo à Poséidon, et c'est là qu'est tout le problème, figure-toi. Ce lien s'était rompu lors de la précédente incarnation de Poséidon, il y a plus de deux siècles de cela, avec la mort de celle-ci. Si cela peut te consoler, Poséidon serait de toute manière revenu à la vie, tôt ou tard, mais il lui aurait fallu quelques années supplémentaires pour être capable de détruire le sceau sacré par ses propres moyens et pour localiser sa future incarnation, et de ces années Athéna aurait pu tirer grand profit. Tes torts, s'ils sont immenses sur certains points, ne le sont pas tant que tu le crois sur celui-ci. Mais il n'en est pas de même de leurs conséquences ! Dans l'état actuel des choses, si Poséidon ne peut plus "appeler" Julian Solo, Julian Solo peut toujours le faire, lui, et d'autant plus qu'il ignore qu'il en est l'incarnation destinée. Il ne contrôle rien, absolument rien, et si jamais il devait réactiver accidentellement le lien qui l'unit à Poséidon, celui-ci en profiterait pour pour se libérer. Je te laisse imaginer la jolie petite guerre sainte qui nous tomberait aussitôt dessus, alors qu'on vient juste d'en sortir ...

Kanon l'écoutait, effaré. Il avait cru qu'avec la victoire d'Athéna tout rentré dans l'ordre, mais au vu de ce que lui disait maintenant Mu, l'avenir était plus inquiétant encore que le passé. Julian Solo n'était pas qu'une victime innocente de conflits qui le dépassaient à supposer qu'il eût seulement pu les imaginer, il était devenu une véritable bombe à retardement, et à cause de lui, il le resterait toute sa vie.

- Que dois-je faire, alors ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?, s'emporta Kanon, victime une fois de plus de son caractère entier. C'est bien toi qui m'as parlé autrefois de rédemption, non ? Je fais mon possible pour réparer mes torts, et toi tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues !

- Inutile de t'énerver. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes qu'agir n'est pas toujours la meilleure option. Tu ne ferais qu'attirer l'attention sur ce pauvre jeune homme qui ne t'avait rien demandé. Si jamais des Sanctuaires autres que celui d'Athéna, et pourvus d'intentions moins bienveillantes à son égard, devaient s'apercevoir qu'il est l'incarnation de l'Empereur des Mers et un éventuel obstacle à leurs ambitions, que penses-tu qu'il se passera ?

- Ils essaieront de se débarrasser de lui, murmura Kanon en baissant les yeux.

- Exactement.

- Alors laisse-moi le protéger, dans ce cas, je t'en supplie.

- Ton offre est généreuse, je dois le reconnaître ... mais ta présence ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. De toute manière, Sorrento est près de Julian et s'en charge. Et je doute fort qu'une collaboration entre vous deux soit possible ou même souhaitable, ou me tromperais-je ?

Les yeux du Bélier s'étrécirent, et Kanon se demanda s'il cherchait à le sonder, ou s'il faisait de l'humour.

- Alors je suis censé faire quoi ?, s'écria Kanon. Attendre le Jugement Dernier, ou mon jugement tout court ?Vous allez me faire mariner encore combien de temps, Athéna et toi ?

- L'instruction de ton dossier prend du temps, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Ne me fais pas rire ! Ca fait plus un an maintenant.

- Ah, déjà un an ?, renchérit Mu d'un ton angélique. C'est fou comme le temps passe. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras de te demander de me laisser, mais j'ai du travail.

- Cesse de botter en touche, veux-tu, Mu du Bélier ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas une tête brûlée comme Milo, et que chacune de tes actions a sa motivation.

- C'est exact, admit celui-ci.

Il se dirigea vers la porte sous les yeux d'un Kanon aussi énervé que déçu de ne pas être plus avancé, et juste avant de franchir celle-ci, lui jeta un regard oblique.

- Je peux seulement te dire que de nouvelles pièces ont été versées à ton dossier très récemment.

Et il sortit, laissant une fois de plus Kanon dans l'expectative.

* * *

En ressortant du dispensaire, Kanon décida de se rendre au cimetière. A cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait pas souvent grand-monde, et le lieu n'en était que plus propice à la méditation.

Il ne se trompait pas, personne n'était visible entre les stèles. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il s'arrêta pour se recueillir devant chaque tombe de chevalier d'or tombé pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire, sans distinction. Il était tellement mal placé pour juger les torts des uns ou des autres ! Il avisa, sur celle de Camus, une brassée de fleurs. Milo, sans aucun doute. Même si le Scorpion avait quitté les lieux depuis quelques heures comme en attestaient les fleurs brûlées par un soleil impitoyable, Kanon pouvait encore sentir toute la douleur dont le cosmos de Milo les avait imprégnées. Sentant sa présence déplacée, il se dirigea rapidement vers celle de Saga.

Depuis son retour au Sanctuaire il était venu bien des fois prier ici, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette quiétude. Etait-elle due à cette lettre de son frère, enfouie dans la poche de sa tunique ? Sans doute. Ces derniers jours, il l'avait lue, relue jusqu'à la connaître par coeur. Au début, ça avait été difficile de la lire d'une seule traite. Pas parce qu'il éprouvait encore des difficultés à maîtriser la lecture, mais parce que son esprit était trop chamboulé par ce qu'elle contenait, comme si les mots le heurtaient en pleine face, puis au fur et à mesure et sans qu'il s'en rendre compte aussitôt, il s'en était imprégné et à présent il sentait son coeur gonfler dans sa poitrine quand il parcourait ces quelques lignes. Pas de bonheur, mais de soulagement de savoir que Saga l'avait pardonné. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à sourire. Il ferma les yeux, envahi par un profond sentiment de bien-être.

- Ah, mon pauvre Saga, si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant ... J'aurais dû lire ta lettre plus tôt. Mais peut-être n'étais-je pas prêt, après tout ? Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voulais pas me pardonner, en tout cas, pas tant que toi tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné. Quand tu l'as écrite, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu deviner ce qu'elle signifie pour moi aujourd'hui ... La maison, les oliviers, tout ça, ça n'est rien. Enfin, rien à côté de ces mots. J'aurais pu vivre sans tout ce que tu m'as laissé, mais sans ton pardon, je ne crois pas ...

Il s'interrompit et rouvrit les yeux en sentant une caresse sur sa joue, comme des doigts qui le frôlaient délicatement. Ceux de Saga, comme un signe d'outre-tombe ? Non, simplement une boucle de ses cheveux, ondulant dans le vent. Il la rabattit derrière son oreille en riant doucement.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai eu envie de faire de cette lettre ? De la placarder sur la porte du Palais. Pas pour me disculper, oh non ! Juste pour que les gens qui n'ont pas encore compris ton rôle dans la Bataille du Sanctuaire sachent quel frère formidable et quel chevalier loyal tu étais. Mais j'ai changé d'avis, elle est trop précieuse pour moi. Je pourrais sans doute la faire joindre à mon dossier, ce serait une pièce à décharge lors de mon procès ... mais je m'en moque. Si je dois payer pour mes erreurs, eh bien je paierai et c'est tout. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me laisse réparer le mal que j'ai fait, même si je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour ça. Tout, ça sera impossible, bien sûr, mais ce qui sera fait sera fait. Mais ce n'est pas facile ... J'ai demandé à Mu de pouvoir aller m'excuser auprès de Julian Solo. C'est le nom de ce pauvre garçon que tu as rencontré au Cap Sounion – quoique "pauvre" n'est pas vraiment le mot ! Mais il a refusé, et tu sais combien ces Atlantes peuvent être têtus, il n'est pas l'élève de son maître pour rien, lui ! Ce gamin est jeune, beau, riche, bref il aurait tout pour être heureux, et maintenant par ma faute il est amnésique et peut-être en danger de mort. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était sans protection, puisque Sorrento veille sur lui. Je commence à l'apprécier, celui-là, qui l'eût cru ? Mais c'était mon rôle de protéger Julian Solo, pas le sien ... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis consigné ici, à attendre le bon vouloir d'Athéna, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne prend pas ses décisions sur un coup de tête. A ce rythme, le temps qu'elle rende une sentence à mon sujet, je serai mort de vieillesse ! Je ne me plains pas, ma situation pourrait être plus désagréable. J'aimerais juste que les choses soient plus claires ...Quant à être heureux comme tu me le souhaites dans ta lettre, quel droit ai-je de l'être ?

Le regard de Kanon glissa vers la tombe de Camus, et sa gorge se serra.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à plaindre, loin de là. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que je mette de l'ordre dans ma vie, d'autant plus qu'elle risque d'être courte, non ? Je crois bien que ce jour est arrivé...

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons un jour, mon cher frère, et je crois même qu'il n'est pas si lointain ...

Et après un dernier regard à la tombe de Saga, Kanon s'éloigna.

Il ne prit pas le chemin habituel pour rentrer. Ce qu'il projetait de faire, c'était ni plus ni moins se jeter dans la gueule du lion, et il n'y avait pas réfléchi auparavant. C'était seulement lorsque Mu lui avait refusé une autorisation de sortie que l'idée lui en était venue. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance après tout. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Sauf que ce quelque part n'était ni le plus facile, ni le moins délicat.

Les escaliers avaient beau être interminables, il n'y rencontra personne. Non que cela l'eût dérangé. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de se cacher. Ce ne fut que passé le niveau de la maison du Lion qu'il ressentit une présence.

- Pour une surprise ... !, fit une voix joyeuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna. Aiolia, adossé dans l'ombre d'un pilier de sa maison, un livre sur les genoux, lui sourit.

- Bonjour Aiolia.

- Quel bon vent t'amène chez moi ?

- Aucun bon vent, désolé. Je ne fais que passer.

- Oh, tu vas au Palais ?

- Non. Je vais voir Milo.

Le sourire du Lion fondit dans l'instant, et il dévisagea Kanon avec un air inquiet.

- Je ... je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Il faut que je le voie. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à l'éviter, ça n'a aucun sens. Et je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais ...

Sa phrase resta en suspens, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner à sa mine sombre qu'il ne trouvait pas cette idée particulièrement judicieuse.

- Ecoute, Kanon, je crois franchement que tu devrais t'abstenir d'y aller. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit disposé à te voir, et encore moins à faire la paix. Il est aussi imprévisible que du lait sur le feu, et la promesse qu'il a faite à Mu ...

- Quelle promesse ?

Aiolia se rendit compte trop tard de sa bévue, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'agacement en maudissant son impulsivité.

- Celle de ne pas te toucher. Sans lui, ça fait longtemps que tes os blanchiraient au soleil. Mais tu sais comment est Milo ! Je me méfie de la valeur de sa parole.

- Tu n'as sans doute pas tort, admit Kanon. Mais j'irai quand même. Et tant pis s'il me tue, Mu fera l'économie de mon procès. Les finances du Sanctuaire ne s'en porteront que mieux !

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Mu, pour froid qu'il est, n'a pas envie de te voir te faire massacrer par Milo ... et moi encore moins.

Touché, Kanon ne put retenir un sourire.

- Un procès sans accusé n'aurait pas beaucoup d'allure en effet ... Merci de m'avoir accordé ton pardon, Aiolia. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de celui de Milo, surtout du sien, même ! Ou au moins de savoir si je peux espérer l'avoir un jour.

Aiolia secoua la tête.

- Je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions à ta place. Je ne veux pas prendre sa défense ... mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour lui depuis la mort de Camus.

- Je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir. Enfin, je crois. J'ai perdu Saga...

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit comparable.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Aiolia éluda la question de Kanon.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. J'en ai déjà trop dit, je crois, et de toute manière rien ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux calmes et l'air inébranlable de Kanon parlaient pour lui.

- Bien, capitula le Lion. C'est peut-être une mauvaise décision ... mais c'est ta décision, et je la respecte. Sache seulement que si jamais tu as besoin que j'intervienne ...

- Merci de ton aide, Aiolia. Je suis honoré que tu me considères, non pas comme un ami, mais tout du moins pas comme un ennemi.

- Non, reprit le Lion. Comme un ami, tu peux le dire... Mais Milo, même si je ne cautionne pas toujours ses actions l'est aussi.

- Je le sais. Et je ne cherche pas à prendre sa place.

- Bon courage, Kanon.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Aiolia le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un rocher, puis il prit le chemin du dispensaire d'un pas pressé.

_**A suivre ... **_

_**Champagne ! Trois chapitres en deux semaines, vous le croyez ça ? Partie comme je suis, je finis cette fic avant la fin du siècle ( et avant le procès de Kanon , dit le petit diable qui lit ce que je tape, perché sur mon épaule - vire de là, sale bestiole ! ). Bon, j'ai pas besoin de vous dire que la prochaine scène risque d'être ... euh ... saignante, on va dire ! Allez, à la prochaine ( j'ai pas dit " la semaine prochaine", hein, quand même faut pas rêver ... ) !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 4**

* * *

- C'est bien ma veine, grommela Kanon entre ses dents.

Personne aux abords du Temple du Scorpion, ni à l'intérieur. Aucun cosmos ne se faisait sentir non plus. Et Milo n'avait aucune raison de se cacher, bien au contraire.

Après quelques minutes de vaine attente, il se résigna et ressortit.

Il réfléchit. Si le Scorpion n'était pas chez lui, il n'y avait guère qu'un autre endroit où il pouvait être à cette heure de la journée : le Temple du Verseau.

Il crut pourtant s'être trompé. La Maison du onzième signe du zodiaque semblait aussi vide que sa voisine. Kanon fronça les sourcils. Que faire ? Rentrer ? Il avait bien conscience que la maison d'un mort n'était pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour une conversation avec Milo. Mais y avait-il un endroit approprié pour une conversation avec Milo ? Et surtout, quelle conversation avec Milo ? Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'aurait guère le temps d'exposer les raisons qui le poussaient à venir ici, à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Très probablement, le Scorpion le massacrerait sur place, Aiolia avait raison, mais il faudrait bien purger l'abcès, à un moment ou à un autre. Attendre que Milo soit dans de meilleures dispositions, c'était repousser la chose aux calendes grecques. Et ça, Kanon ne le voulait pas.

Il entra.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le Temple. Il fallut quelques instants pour que les yeux de Kanon, après la violente lumière de l'extérieur, s'accoutument à l'obscurité. Peu à peu, il distingua une lueur diffuse dans les profondeurs obscures, comme un coeur qui battait doucement.

Il se rapprocha sans bruit. Il y avait bien quelqu'un ici, et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que le Scorpion. Depuis la mort de Camus, il n'autorisait personne à entrer dans ce qui était devenu pour lui une sorte de sanctuaire à la mémoire de son compagnon d'armes.

La porte entrebaillée ne grinça pas quand il la poussa. Prudemment, il passa la tête et sa tension nerveuse s'évapora pour faire place à un profond sentiment de malaise.

La pièce sur le seuil de laquelle il se tenait était illuminée de dizaines de bougies allumées. Il y en avait partout, près du lit, sur le bureau , sur les étagères chargées de livres, sur les tapis recouvrant le sol de marbre, près des oreillers. Leur lueur dorée répandait dans la chambre une atmosphère intime. L'odeur douce de la cire embaumait l'air, et seul le crépitement discret d'une mèche agonisante troublait le silence .

Milo était assis, dos au mur face au lit, comme prostré. La cascade de boucles de ses cheveux semblait de jais, comme lustrée par la lumière mouvante, et son visage tourné vers lui plus beau encore, mais avec une expression que Kanon ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux grand ouverts sous le voile sombre des longs cils avaient la brillance et la couleur d'une émeraude, et le Gémeau fut surpris de ne pas voir de larmes dans ces prunelles immenses. Mais elles ne reflétaient rien, absolument rien. Ou plutôt si. C'était le regard calme et résigné que devait avoir, après avoir lutté de toutes ses forces, un homme en train de se noyer.

Kanon comprit que sa présence en ces lieux était plus que déplacée. Il regrettait d'être entré dans le Temple du Verseau, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise d'avoir violé l'intimité de son pire ennemi, et s'apprêtait à tirer la porte derrière lui quand une voix glaciale le figea sur place.

- Comment oses-tu ?

Il se mordit les lèvres, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.

Il pouvait s'attendre à subir les foudres du Scorpion, c'était amplement mérité. Mais celui-ci ne releva même pas ses excuses.

- Je voudrais te parler, Milo. Je t'attendrai dehors le temps qu'il faudra.

Et il sortit, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il émergea sur le parvis du Temple du Verseau, il ne subsistait plus aucune trace d'émotion sur le visage du Scorpion. Hautain, plein de morgue - et d'une allure superbe, il fallait bien le reconnaître – il était redevenu lui-même. Beaucoup pensaient que le froid Camus et le bouillant Milo ensemble, c'était un peu le mariage de la carpe et du lapin. Ils se trompaient : le Scorpion pouvait être aussi glacial que le défunt Verseau, la rage en prime. Et la pensée de cet autre Milo qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir ne suffit pas à le rassurer.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?, jeta le Scorpion d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Kanon ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps qu'on ait une discussion franche, tous les deux ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, et encore moins de discuter avec toi.

- Je m'en doute, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te fuir toute ma vie. Je suis au courant, pour la promesse que Mu t'a obligé à lui faire.

Milo ricana.

- Parce que tu crois que je me sens tenu à une quelconque promesse ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire ... pourtant tu l'as tenue jusqu'ici, quoi qu'il t'en coûte, et je sais ce qu'il t'en a coûté, même si tu ne me crois pas. Tes intentions à mon égard n'ont pas changé, n'est ce pas ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je sais que toi et camus étaient très proches ...

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! , cria Milo entre fureur et désespoir.

Ses yeux étincelaient de rage, et Kanon le vit lever le bras, en position d'attaque. A l'extrémité de son doigt, brandi comme un châtiment divin, son ongle rougeoyait intensément. L'Aiguille Ecarlate ! Kanon ne put réprimer un tremblement. Il allait mourir, et ça n'allait pas être être d'une façon rapide et sans douleur. Milo était suffisamment réputé pour sa cruauté qui touchait au sadisme.

- Vas-y, Milo, je te délie de la promesse que Mu t'a contraint à lui faire. J'ai croisé Aiolia en venant ici. Lui confirmera à Mu que c'est moi qui t'ai provoqué, et non toi. Tue-moi si ça peut apaiser ta douleur... mais j'en doute.

Milo avait beau être quelqu'un difficile à déstabiliser, Kanon sentit qu'il hésitait. Il décida d'en tirer parti.

- Tu n'es pas coupable d'être en vie, Milo.

- Coupable ?, souffla-t-il, visiblement au bord des larmes.

- Oui.

- Com... comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce que je ressens ?

- Parce que je suis comme toi. J'ai longtemps pensé que ma place n'était pas ici, sur terre, alors que mon frère était mort. Et puis j'ai fini par accepter le fait qu'il va me falloir vivre sans lui.

- Je n'ai pas ce courage-là, confessa Milo à mi-voix, subitement abbattu et vulnérable.

Le fougueux Scorpion n'était à nouveau plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et Kanon en eut mal pour lui.

- Tu le trouveras un jour.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Vous ... vous étiez amants, n'est-ce pas ?

Milo sembla désarçonné par la question, que personne n'avait jamais osé lui poser. Alors, que ce soit Kanon qui le fasse ... ! Pourtant il n'envisagea pas une seule seconde de ne pas y répondre. Nier ne servait à rien, puisque plus rien ne servait à rien. Et l'avis de Kanon, il s'en moquait éperdument. Tous les ragots, les préjugés ne pourraient jamais être pires que cette absence silencieuse qu'il endurait depuis des mois. Pour survivre, il s'était construit une sorte de barricade, aussi physique que mentale. Et Kanon, ce Kanon exécré, ironiquement il fallait que ce soit lui qui la force, quelle ironie ... Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir, à le désirer, presque ? Mais répondre, c'était mettre un peu plus à vif des blessures déjà si douloureuses, et les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge serrée comme un étau. Il sentit une des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux glisser sur sa joue, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'avoir aimé Camus, et jamais il n'en aurait honte. Il avait vécu à ses côtés les seuls beaux moments de sa vie.

Kanon fut d'autant plus bouleversé par ce demi-aveu que Milo paraissait prêt à accepter cette main qu'il lui tendait.

- Aimer l'autre, continua-t-il, enhardi par l'absence de réactions hostiles de son interlocuteur, ce n'est pas se laisser mourir, c'est vivre malgré son absence. Vis un jour après l'autre. Pour commencer.

- Tu appelles ça vivre ?

- Crois-tu que Camus aurait souhaité que tu te laisses mourir ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Lis ça.

Il sortit de sa poche la lettre de Saga et la lui tendit. Milo la lut en silence et la lui rendit, l'air troublé.

- Ne te laisse pas mourir de chagrin, Milo. S'il t'aimait, et je n'en doute pas, Camus n'aurait certainement pas voulu ça, même s'il n'a pas laissé de lettre derrière lui pour te le dire. Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'est difficile à dire et plus encore à entendre, mais la vie continue, malgré tout.

- Tu es juste venu pour me dire ça ?

Un relent de colère demeurait perceptible dans sa voix.

- Non, je suis aussi venu pour avoir ton pardon. Pas pour moi. Pour Saga. Tu l'as bien vu dans cette lettre, il n'était coupable de rien. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour empêcher ce massacre. A aucun moment il n'a voulu la mort de Camus.

- Soit ! Mais n'attends pas que je te pardonne, toi !, s'écria Milo.

- Je ne te le demande pas, je ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux qu'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me tues, là, tout de suite, et avec ma bénédiction ...

- ...

- ... ou que tu me fiches la paix, définitivement.

- Comment oses-tu ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour me donner un tel ordre ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas passer son temps dans l'expectative, à attendre un procès ou une vengeance. Je n'en nie pas la légitimité. Mais si je dois vivre, alors je veux vivre . Vivre vraiment, au lieu de me demander chaque matin si je serai encore en vie le soir. J'ai des projets. Et si Athéna a besoin de moi, alors je la servirai.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant que tu ne sois chevalier d'or des Gémeaux !, hurla Milo.

- Alors on en reparlera quand le moment sera venu, si Athéna me fait cet honneur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler de mes devoirs juste parce que tu n'es pas d'accord. Si une guerre sainte survient, je ne serai pas de trop. Nous combattrons côte à côte, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Jamais ! Jamais ! Je refuse de te faire confiance ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Tu nous as trahi une fois, tu nous trahiras encore !

Kanon secoua la tête. Il s'était fait des illusions en croyant qu'il pourrait convaincre Milo de ses bonnes intentions.

- J'ai changé, Milo, que tu le crois ou non. Je suis venu ici pour te donner une chance de satisfaire ta vengeance, une seule ! Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas décidé à en profiter, je m'en vais. Sache seulement que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je me défendrai si besoin est, non pas pour sauver ma vie, mais pour conserver à notre déesse un guerrier dont elle aura bien besoin le jour venu. Si on veut bien me donner une chance de rattraper mes erreurs, je ne la laisserai pas passer. Au revoir, Milo.

Il tourna les talons et commença à descendre calmement l'escalier. Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres que le cosmos du Scorpion se mit soudain à s'enflammer. Kanon se figea net en devinant le bras levé de Milo et retint son souffle, dans l'attente de la douleur.

- Vas-y, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme. C'est ton droit.

C'était comme un mauvais film déjà vu. En définitive, rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour où Sorrento avait voulu lui trancher la tête, sur la plage où il l'avait débusqué. Il l'avait épargné ... pour qu'il finisse sa triste existence sous l'Antarès du Scorpion. Tous ces efforts, toutes ces souffrances n'avaient-elles donc servi à rien, en fin de compte ? Si, à la réflexion. Il allait mourir, certes, mais en paix avec lui-même, et c'était le détail qui changeait tout. Il ne regrettait rien.

Le cosmos de Milo oscillait. Que pensait-il en ce moment-même ? Le savait-il seulement ? Il n'était plus le Scorpion fougueux et sûr de lui qu'il avait toujours été ou fait semblant d'être. Ce n'était plus qu'un homme incapable de se livrer à une vengeance froide qu'il avait pourtant voulue plus que tout, et désespéré de ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

Kanon sourit tristement. Il était aussi venu pour cela : forcer Milo à faire un choix entre son coeur en le tuant, ou sa raison en le laissant vivre. Mais quelle que soit l'issue de la confrontation, Milo pourrait commencer à faire son deuil, comme lui commençait à faire celui de Saga.

Progressivement, il sentit le bras de Milo s'abaisser, puis son cosmos s'éteindre. Milo avait fait son choix, et c'était celui de le laisser vivre.

La tension nerveuse de Kanon retomba d'un coup, et il respira profondément.

- Merci, Milo, murmura-t-il, ému.

- Fiche le camp d'ici. Et ne mets plus les pieds dans ce Temple.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, même si le ton sur lequel Milo avait prononcé ces quelques mots était glacial. Non. C'était juste une prière.

- Je te le promets.

Il descendit quelques marches, et se retourna.

- Milo ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu es infiniment meilleur et plus fort que tu ne le penses car il t'a fallu une force d'âme incroyable pour ne pas céder à ton envie de me tuer. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu finiras par trouver l'apaisement. En tout cas, c'est ce que je te souhaite. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là, je te dois bien ça d'une certaine manière.

- Va te faire voir.

- Avec plaisir.

Et avec sur les lèvres un sourire qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer, Kanon reprit le chemin de chez lui.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Aucun entraînement ne lui avait jamais dit comment procéder. Et il n'y avait jamais réfléchi auparavant non plus, et pour cause : l'idée lui était venue d'un coup, comme ça. Et voilà que maintenant il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Oh, il aurait pu demander conseil à Mu ! Le sage Bélier s'était déjà trouvé dans une situation similaire, visiblement. Mais un reste d'orgueil l'en empêchait.

Bah, il verrait bien. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il n'allait pas se faire cuire la rate au court-bouillon pour un détail pareil.

Un détail.

Enfin, non, un peu plus qu'un détail quand même.

Le genre de détail dont dépendait le reste de sa vie.

- Oh, misère !, gémit-il en serrant les dents. Où est-ce que je vais encore m'embarquer, moi ?

Ce fut finalement plus facile que ce qu'il avait escompté et redouté. La nuit porte conseil, disait le dicton, mais il n'en avait pas attendu la fin. Allongé dans la semi-obscurité, un bras sous la tête, l'autre enlaçant Lysandre, les mots lui étaient venus naturellement, comme si au plus profond de lui-même ils avaient toujours été là, n'attendant que d'être prononcés.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Ah ?

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton léger qui crispa un peu Kanon. N'avait-elle pas deviné ?

- Je voudrais ... que tu donnes ton compte au Palais.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Mon compte ?

Sa voix s'étrangla.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Kanon rit, soulagé par sa réaction.

- Oh si !

Il plongea son regard dans les prunelles lavande.

- Lysandre, je veux que tu restes ici. Toujours.

- Hein ?

Elle blêmit, comme foudroyée par la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que je dois comprendre que ...

- Epouse-moi, Lysandre.

- Ooohhh.

Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, très pâle.

- Ca va ?

- Ou... oui, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas ...

Il y eut un silence. Kanon guettait une réponse sur ses lèvres, mais elle resta silencieuse.

- Dois-je déduire de ton silence que c'est un oui ?, rit-il, un peu nerveux.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle secoua la tête.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, murmura-t-elle.

Non, pas aussi simples. Et encore c'était un gentil euphémisme. Il eut un sourire triste.

- Je suis conscient que je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir. Mais tout ce qui m'appartient est à toi, la maison, les oliviers, même Milo, pardon, Choupinet ... Je ne suis pas certain de vivre assez longtemps pour te passer la bague au doigt, mais quelle différence, c'est vivre ensemble qui compte...

- Ce n'est pas ça, Kanon, le coupa-t-elle, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

- Mais alors ...

- Puis-je réfléchir ? Laisse-moi la nuit. Demain matin je te donnerai ma réponse.

- Bien sûr.

Il se rallongea, luttant contre l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui. Il était un peu déçu, c'était vrai. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer qu'elle allait lui dire oui, immédiatement, en se jetant dans ses bras en riant ? Elle avait raison de réfléchir. Elle était plus pragmatique que lui. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Demain, elle dirait oui, et ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants, commes dans les contes des fées. Il sourit. Après n'avoir jamais cru à rien, le voilà qui croyait à ces histoires pour enfants. Le temps adoucissait les moeurs, songea-t-il avant de succomber à des rêves délicieux.

Il faisait déjà grand-jour quand il se réveilla. Lysandre était déjà levée, elle, à en juger par la place vide à son côté. Et depuis un moment, constata-t-il en caressant le drap frais, qui avait gardé l'empreinte de son corps.

Le soleil pénétrait en larges bandes crues à travers les fentes des persiennes, et il perçut le chant des moineaux qui se chamaillaient dans l'oranger devant la maison. Un jour parfait. Forcément, puisque ça allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, au moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Il s'étira, et sa main frôla l'oreiller de Lysandre.

Il se redressa, inquiet.

L'oreiller était légèrement humide. Des larmes ?

Soudain saisi par un terrible pressentiment, il se leva d'un bond, saisit son peignoir et s'en enveloppa à la va-vite.

- Lysandre ?

Aucun bruit dans la cuisine. Il y entra.

Elle n'était visible nulle part. En revanche, il y avait quelque chose sur la table.

Un rectangle de papier blanc. Il s'approcha, le coeur sur les lèvres, le lut. Et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, vidé de toute force, le visage ravagé par la déception.

Le message se composait de trois mots. Trois mots de rien du tout, justes des lettres posées côte à côte sur la surface immaculée ..mais qui suffisaient à tout anéantir.

" Je suis désolée ".

**A suivre ... ( heureusement ! ) **

**Ce chapitre de Noël ( livré avec un peu de retard, on dira que c'est la neige, hein, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il n'est pas très gai, je voulais éviter les suicides des dépressifs chroniques ! est dédié à Emma-Aima, ma toute nouvelle fan dévouée ( ou cinglée ? ) au point de se taper toute ma série en deux jours. Elle le voulait, le chapitre, elle l'a... et maintenant elle va tenir sa promesse et me couronnée déesse de la fanfic ou de ce qu'elle veut ! Non, non, je ne veux pas entrer au Panthéon, l'entrepôt de génies morts, j'ai encore l'intention de pourrir la vie à mon monde quelques années. Je veux juste une place à côté de Julian Solo. A force de lui pincer les fesses, je suis sûre qu'il finira bien par me filer son numéro de portable, héhé ! **

**Sur cette note souriante, joyeux noël à tous ( comme ça, "trop tard" ? ) . Bon, alors comme compensation, vous allez avoir le droit à une petite fic de saison écrite sur un bout de table, et à une petit mise en appétit de ma prochaine fic. Ah je vous gâte trop mes chéris... Allez, bon vent et bonne neige !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou Double - Chapitre 5**

* * *

Au fil des jours, les espoirs de Kanon de voir Lysandre réapparaître s'envolèrent peu à peu. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Yorgios reprit sa place dans le paysage – sous son oranger attitré, en l'occurence.

Il ne fut pas accueilli à bras ouverts par Kanon, loin de là, mais il ne sembla guère s'en soucier, assez sans-gêne pour se passer d'une invitation.

- Elle est partie, alors ?, demanda-t-il, peu soucieux de mettre le doigt pile sur la plaie.

Kanon serra les dents. Il avait vraiment autant de sens de la diplomatie qu'un chef de l'Inquisition !

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

- On est en Grèce, grimaça le vieil homme, la moindre chose se sait très vite.

Tout Rodorio devait déjà être au courant également, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Publier la nouvelle dans le journal aurait été aussi rapide.

Il retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Pas des larmes de colère, mais de déception. Il avait cru se faire une place dans ce petit monde, et avec ce qui s'était passé, il n'oserait plus jamais mettre les pieds là-bas. Autrefois, il aurait affronté sans la moindre émotion le regard des gens, même avec tout ce dont il s'était rendu coupable, à présent il avait peur de lire de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Il vieillissait mal, décidément.

- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

Le premier mouvement d'humeur de Kanon fut d'envoyer Yorgios sur les roses. En quoi tout cela le regardait-il ? Pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie avec tant d'insistance ? En même temps, s'il était bourru, sans scrupules débordants et singulièrement dépourvu de tact, Kanon ne doutait pas que ce fût un brave homme au fond.

- Non, avoua-t-il avec une voix étranglée. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Ca fait mal, hein ?

Oui, ça faisait mal. Un mal de chien. Il avait fait des rêves, bâti des projets avec elle au centre de tout. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un mirage. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui avait tout fichu par terre. Lui, sans doute. Il avait toujours transformé en ruines tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, alors une fois de plus ou de moins ... Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il aimait Lysandre, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde.

- Ca me rend fou, confessa-t-il.

- Mon pauvre gars, murmura Yorgios.

Le vieil homme le frappa avec sollicitude sur l'épaule.

- Je sais ce que c'est, va. J'ai partagé la vie de la même femme pendant quarante ans, et le jour où elle est partie, j'ai cru crever, je te le jure. La douleur ne s'atténue pas avec le temps, mais on s habitue à vivre avec, tu verras. Et un jour, tu te diras que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Kanon secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Oh que si !, affirma Yorgios d'un ton étrange.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus et se consacra à sa sieste.

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler, monotones et insipides. Kanon avait l'impression de tourner en rond et de devenir fou. Il se levait aux aurores et se couchait bien après que le soleil ait plongé dans la mer, sur l'horizon. Traîner au lit, pas question. Rien n'était pire que de se réveiller dans un lit vide. A la réflexion, si : s'y endormir... Alors autant s'abrutir de travail, au moins pendant ce temps il ne pensait à rien. Quant à en parler, dans un premier temps l'idée lui avait fait horreur. Un reste de fierté sans doute. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'il ne le faisait pas. Mais en parler à qui ? Où trouver une oreille compatissante ? Il était seul ici. Yorgios, c'était exclu. Encourageant comme il était, autant aller se pendre tout de suite. Et pour une raison que Kanon ignorait, il ne portait pas Lysandre dans son coeur. Le considérait-il comme sa propriété, et Lysandre comme une rivale ? Il avait des côtés autoritaires et possessifs qui l'énervaient et lui donnaient parfois envie de lui dire d'aller pratiquer la philosophie chez lui. Mais c'était aussi son seul lien avec le monde, et à cause de cela, il le ménageait en serrant les dents, même si les paroles de Yorgios à l'égard de la jeune femme le blessaient souvent.

Pas facile non plus de se confier au seul autre être vivant de son univers. Milo avait beau être fondant de douceur ( l'âne, pas l'excité de la huitième maison ), il n'en demeurait pas moins un animal. Kanon l'enviait. Un animal qui avait la chance de tomber sur un maître respectueux n'avait pas une existence désagréable. Pas de peines de coeur, ni d'orgueil blessé. C'était une idée à garder sous le coude pour sa prochaine incarnation, tiens.

Chryséis ? Non. Pas parce que c'était une femme. Dans le passé, elle l'avait à maintes fois aidé et conseillé, non sans dommages pour elle d'ailleurs, et il ne voulait plus la mettre en porte-à-faux en étant malgré lui un sujet de discorde entre elle et Mu.

Et auprès des chevaliers d'or ? Ca ne se bousculait pas au portillon pour lui adresser la parole. Il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire sur ce point. Kanon soupçonnait en outre qu'ils se tenaient à distance sur ordre de Mu. Concernant Aldébaran, il en savait assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il était toujours d'accord avec tout le monde. Au moins il n'était pas contrariant. Se confier à lui, c'était comme s'adresser à ces petits chiens qu'on met à l'arrière des voitures et qui passent leur vie à remuer la tête au moindre coup de pédale. Oui, oui, oui, encore oui. Bref, gentil, mais pas d'un grand secours pour qui était en quête d'un conseil.

Plus désastreux encore, et de loin, mais dans un autre registre,Shaka de la Vierge, champion toutes catégories confondues de l'incommunicabilité. A un point jamais atteint. Lorsque Kanon, qui savait fort bien espionner son monde, avait, depuis le Sanctuaire sous-marin, mené sa petite enquête sur les forces en présence ( on ne connaît jamais trop son futur ennemi ), il avait reçu de ses taupes un rapport qui l'avait laissé perplexe : " incompréhensible ". C'était tout ce qui figurait sur son petit dossier. Furieux, il avait convoqué dans la minute le malheureux qui avait pondu cet édifiant et très inutile commentaire. Lequel coupable s'était défendu en bredouillant : il avait fait de son mieux ! Personne ne comprenait rien à rien à ce personnage bizarre qui passait la majeure partie de son temps cloîtré dans son temple, fuyant l'humanité sous prétexte de mieux la comprendre, qui ne savait pas faire une phrase sans mettre dedans tellement de mots tordus qu'il fallait un dictionnaire pour comprendre la réponse rien que quand on lui demandait l'heure, en deux mots un type aussi azimuté que Kanon était pragmatique. Humanité, théorie, 20 sur 20, pas de problème, il pouvait vous débiter un discours à la Fidel Castro – huit heures sans reprendre son souffle – en revanche, pratique, zéro pointé. Même pas sûr qu'il sache ce que c'était qu'une fille, alors être amoureux, pensez-vous donc ! Bref, le genre à fuir à tout prix dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller pleurer sur son épaule et dans les plis de son sari sur l'inconstance de l'amour. Autant s'adresser à Milo pour vous remonter le moral. C'est dire ...

Il y avait Aiolia aussi. Le chevalier du Lion avait montré de grandes qualités humaines en lui tendant la main et en acceptant ses excuses alors qu'il avait tellement souffert lui aussi. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il le sentait si accessible. Mais il répugnait à aller le voir et à se confier à lui. Il savait que le Lion ne le rejetterait pas – en tout cas, c'était peu probable – et qu'il comprendrait sa solitude, lui qui avait été traité comme un paria pendant des années après la pseudo-trahison d'Aiolos. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne ferait que cela, comprendre. Il ne pourrait rien y changer.

C'était ça le problème justement. Parler ne changerait rien à la situation, ni ne ferait revenir Lysandre. Et aller la voir, pas question. Sa fierté, son honneur, ou n'importe quel autre sentiment, n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Elle avait choisi, et il respecterait son décision.

Mais il étouffait ici.

Après une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, il descendit à Rodorio.

Mu n'était pas au dispensaire.

- Vous le trouverez à son Temple, lui dit Chryséis.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

Kanon était trop fin psychologue pour ne pas comprendre. Et ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle était inquiète.

- Elle sait pour Lysandre, pensa Kanon.

Tout le Domaine Sacré devait le savoir aussi. Au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Que veux-tu ?

Kanon ne s'était pas attendu à être reçu avec le tapis rouge,les petits fours et la fanfare de Rodorio mais quand même. Mu ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger, probablement pour lui montrer en quelle grande estime il le tenait.

- Une autorisation de sortie.

- Pour aller où ?

- Prendre l'air à Athènes.

- Athènes ?, répéta Mu.

- Ca pose un problème ?

- Oui.

- En quoi ?

- Julian Solo est au Pirée en ce moment.

- Tu l'espionnes ?

- Disons que je me tiens au courant de la situation. J'espère que tu as abandonné des projets d'aller le voir ?

- Oui. De toute manière, tu sais bien que Sorrento se ferait un grand plaisir de me massacrer avant même que j'aie ouvert la bouche !

- Et il aurait parfaitement raison, trancha sèchement Mu. Que veux-tu aller faire à Athènes ?

- Faire du shopping ! Ne me dis pas que c'est interdit ?

- Juste du shopping ?

A voir la mine qu'il faisait, il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

- Je me trouve un peu à l'étroit ici. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Un vice-Grand Pope est toujours au courant de tout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie privée des autres ?

- Grand Pope intérimaire, rectifia Mu avec une grimace narquoise.

Mais il ne répondit pas à la question, fidèle à sa vieille habitude de botter en touche.

- Soit. Je te donne mon autorisation. A une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu gardes ton cosmos en éveil. Je veux savoir où tu es en permanence.

- Tu as peur que je n'aille voir le petit Solo en douce ? La confiance règne !

- Je sais à qui j'ai affaire, et on n'est jamais trop prudent avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Prends-en pour ton grade, mon vieux, pensa Kanon.

Ca lui apprendrait à affronter Mu. Le Bélier était sacrément coriace sous ses airs de petit mouton sage. Il aurait dû être chevalier du Hérisson ( si ça existait ) : qui s'y frottait s'y piquait. Shion aurait été fier de son élève, il n'avait rien à envier au Scorpion, à bien y regarder.

- Alors ?

- Je te promets de ne pas approcher du port.

- Un conseil d'ami ...

Kanon faillit éclater de rire tant le mot lui semblait déplacé. Il se pouvait fort qu'il gèle en enfer avant que lui et Mu soient "amis".

Le Bélier posa son stylo et le darda de son regard calme et d'autant plus effrayant.

- ... tiens ta parole et reste à distance du Pirée, ou je me charge personnellement de t'y noyer !

Kanon sentit son sang se glacer sans ses veines à cette seule évocation. Il n'avait aucun doute que Mu mettrait ses menaces à exécution s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur un quai.

Nous sommes bien d'accord ? J'ai été clair ?

- Limpide !, grinça Kanon, plus impressionné qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Parfait, sourit Mu. Bonne balade !

Et il se replongea dans ses copies.

Kanon fut vite déçu. Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, il erra dans les rues d'Athènes, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. L'idée était mauvaise en tout cas. Il avait espéré se distraire en retrouvant l'ambiance décontractée et souriante de la capitale grecque, mais force fut de constater que se promener seul n'avait aucun charme. Autrefois, il n'y avait pas si longtemps pourtant, il aurait été saisi d'une frénésie de rentrer dans toutes les librairies et de dévaliser les rayons. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir la joie de s'immerger dans un bouquin, il avait dévoré page après page avec un bel appétit. Maintenant, plus rien. Son envie avait disparu avec elle.

Il finit par échouer dans un bar, quelque part du côté d'Omonia. Il avait vu endroit mieux famé, mais ça lui était indifférent. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret à un coin du comptoir et commanda un whisky, dans l'espoir parfaitement vain que son moral suivrait la même courbe ascendante que son taux d'alcoolémie. Il était peu habitué à boire, et passé le troisième, ses idées n'étaient plus très claires. Pas grave. S'il pouvait ne plus avoir d'idées du tout, ça serait aussi bien, à tout prendre.

- Vous m'offrez un verre ?

Il releva la tête. C'était à lui qu'on parlait ?

Oui, c'était bien à lui. Un joli brin de fille, blonde, yeux bleus, un peu trop maquillée peut-être, mais pas désagréable du tout. Et un décolleté à inciter Shaka à potasser illico presto " La drague pour les nuls ".

- Ca peut se faire...

- Ouh là là, ma têêêête ...

Petit matin difficile, mal aux cheveux. Ah on ne l'y reprendrait pas de sitôt à têter du whisky comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaire ( mais inoffensive ) eau minérale. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer les conséquences de ses actes en courant – ou plutôt, vu la grande forme qu'il tenait, en rampant - jusqu'à la pharmacie la plus proche pour faire main basse sur leur stock d'aspirine ...

... sauf qu'il y avait encore pire. Et il le découvrit en se retournant pour échapper à la lumière du jour qui lui explosait derrière les yeux : une splendide blonde, chevelure de lune ondulant sur l'oreiller, lascivement étendue à côté de lui, avec la petite mine caractéristique d'une nuit passablement agitée.

- Et merde !

Il rejeta vivement le drap, en colère contre lui-même, ce qui lui valut immédiatement une douleur fulgurante dans le crâne. Il se prit les cheveux à pleines mains, histoire que son cerveau ne se fasse pas la belle, sait-on jamais. Son pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'il constata qu'il était nu. Même éméché comme il était, pas besoin d'être Prix Nobel ppour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas passé les dernières heures à discuter mécanique quantique avec la blonde qu'il avait ramassée dans ce bar ( à moins que ça ne soit elle qui l'ait ramassé ? Fallait voir... ).

Une prostituée. De mieux en mieux. Payer une fille pour en oublier une autre. Il avait un goût bizarre et désagréable dans la bouche, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le whisky.

- Décidément, mon vieux Kanon, tu as décidé de repousser très loin les limites de la connerie, et tu t'améliores tous les jours.

Si jamais il n'avait pas bloqué son cosmos - comme c'était sûrement le cas sinon Mu lui aurait déjà fondu dessus comme promis _ il avait dû passer un moment très distrayant, le Bélier. Il allait se faire shampooiner la tête en rentrant à coup sûr. Bah, il avait vu bien pire, mais quand même, la migraine majorée d'une solide engueulade, c'était la double peine. Si encore Mu acceptait qu'il ait purgé la première avant de subir la seconde, il aurait de la chance.

Il s'extirpa lourdement du lit, et se dirigea au radar vers la salle de bains. La douche fut la bienvenue pour se décrasser au physique comme au moral. Lorsqu'il en sortit, la fille dormait encore. Il était été facile de filer à l'anglaise sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Subrepticement, il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés à travers la chambre, et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne l'avait pas refermée derrière lui qu'un remords le saisit. On devenait rarement prostituée par vocation. Cette fille ne faisait sûrement le trottoir que par nécessité, peut-être même était-elle forcée, et si elle ne ramenait pas d'argent, elle risquait gros. C'était elle qui l'avait racolé, mais ce n'était pas sa responsabilité à elle s'il avait bu et s'il l'avait suivie. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne l'avait pas violé ! Il ouvrit son portefeuille. Il contenait plusieurs coupures. Avant de quitter la maison, il avait fait la razzia sur tout l'argent liquide qui lui restait de la dernière vente d'agrumes au beau-frère de Yorgios avant de quitter le Sanctuaire. Il ignorait les tarifs de la fille, ne les lui avait probablement pas demandés d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Saisissant la liasse, il la plia en deux, la glissa sous l'oreiller et sortit.

Kanon ne se hâta pas de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Pour affronter l'orage atlante, mieux valait avoir les idées claires et l'haleine fraîche. Il n'eut aucun mal à dégoter un coin calme dans un des jardins publics de la ville, et passa le reste de la journée à évacuer les effets les plus indésirables du whisky ingurgité la veille. Mu lui tomberait dessus bien assez tôt à son goût.

N'écoutant que son courage très diminué par l'alcool, il ne regagna finalement ses pénates qu'à la nuit tombée. Lorsqu'il faisait sombre, le sentier était difficile à gravir, voire dangereux. Heureusement, c'était nuit de pleine lune, et hormis quelques nuages qui l'occultaient de temps à autre, il fut bientôt en vue de sa demeure. Plus que deux ou trois marches à gravir et ...

Vlan !

Il trébucha sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu, en travers des marches. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Qui couina comme une seule personne au monde savait le faire.

- Lysandre ?, balbutia-t-il sans oser y croire.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me marcher dessus ... , fit une petite voix misérable dans le noir.

- Je ne t'avais pas vue ... mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, et j'ai fini par m'endormir sur les marches.

- La maison n'est jamais fermée à clé, tu le sais bien. Tu aurais pu rentrer ... Ca aurait été plus confortable, non ?

La lune réapparut entre les nuages, les enveloppant d'un halo argenté. Comme embarrassée, Lysandre fit un mouvement de tête pour dissimuler son visage à Kanon.

- Je voulais te demander pardon ..., hasarda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence gêné.

- Me demand... ? Mais pourquoi me demander pardon ?

- Pour être partie ...

Kanon secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon pour ça. Je t'ai demandé de faire un choix, tu l'as fait, et c'est tout. Même si ça n'est pas celui que j'espérais, conclut-il, amer.

- Ca veut dire que je peux encore changer d'avis, alors ?

- Parce que tu ... ?

Il n'avait jamais rien compris au cerveau féminin, et ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Mais il était bien trop heureux pour s'en inquiéter ! Tellement, si follement heureux ! Il se précipita sur elle, et la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

- Kanon, attends !

- Attends quoi ?

- Laisse-moi parler.

- Oui, oui.

Il n'écoutait pas, rien ne l'intéressait en dehors du fait qu'elle revenait.

- J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire, Kanon, chuchota-t-elle, la voix nouée. Ne m'interromps pas , s'il te plaît, c'est assez difficile comme ça.

Elle se tordait les mains et semblait chercher ses mots sans pouvoir les trouver.

- Je ... oh, comment dire, c'est ... si tu savais comme je regrette, je n'aurais jamais dû ... j'ai dit non parce que ... parce que ...

Et soudain elle explosa en sanglots, sous les yeux ébahis et inquiets de Kanon.

- Lysandre, ça ne va pas ?

Son visage était enfoui entre ses mains, et elle était presque hystérique tellement elle pleurait. Il valait mieux calmer le jeu. Il l'attira à lui et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Petit gémissement étouffé contre sa poitrine.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire ... eh bien ne le dis pas.

- Hein ?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux incrédules, noyés de larmes.

- Je m'en fiche, de savoir pourquoi tu as dit non, et je m'en fiche également de savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu sois là...

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne veux qu'une chose : que tu arrêtes de pleurer. Et que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Oui, pourquoi, pas toi ?

Lysandre paraissait incrédule, mais au moins elle ne pleurait plus à présent. C'était un bon début. Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Kanon, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. N'en doute jamais, quoi qu'on puisse te dire.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Lysandre rompe le silence.

- Dis, Kanon ?

- Humm ?

- C'est quoi cette odeur bizarre ?

- Odeur ?

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir le nez assez fait pour sentir un whisky qu'il avait bu vingt-quatre heures plus tôt ? Ou alors ... Horreur !

Elle s'arracha à son étreinte et le repoussa vivement. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer, hein !

- Je peux t'expliquer ...

- Oh je n'en doute pas ! J'en suis même tellement convaincue que je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour trouver une explication qui tienne la route ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et elle fonça vers la maison. Avant d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de réagir, Kanon entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Ah non, voilà qu'elle ressortait.

- Et tu diras à ta cocotte qu'elle a vraiment un parfum à deux balles !, lui lança-t-elle, avant de claquer à nouveau la porte derrière elle, le contraignant à passer le reste de la nuit à la belle étoile.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

**Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup traîné pour publier la suite ! Je m'en excuse , je séchais complètement sur la transition! Mais enfin, la voilà, c'est comme Lysandre, à force de l'attendre, elle a bien fini par arriver ! Et vous aurez la suite pour Noël, c'est promis ( _et elle courut demander l'asile politique à la Lybie ... !_ )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 6**

* * *

Dieux du Ciel, ce qu'il pouvait être casse-pieds, ce Bélier. Pour ça au moins, il était bien l'élève de son maître.

Kanon en avait eu assez d'attendre la colère de Mu se déverser sur sa tête. Il n'était pas très fier de sa petite virée à Athènes, et même si Lysandre était de retour, ça lui restait sur le coeur. Acheter le corps d'une fille pour coucher avec, même en prenant en compte la monumentale gueule de bois au titre des circonstances atténuantes, il était vraiment tombé bien bas.

Se disant que faute avouée était à demi pardonnée, mais ne voyant rien arriver, il était donc descendu au dispensaire.

Il connaissait bien les lieux, il y avait passé plus de trois mois de sa vie après tout. Ca créait des liens ... Il choisit donc de passer par la porte de derrière, comme pour une visite de courtoisie. C'était un peu ça d'ailleurs. Une visite à son grand pope ... pardon, grand pote Mu.

Personne, ni Mu, ni Chryséis en vue. En revanche, une explosion de cris courroucés qui s'élevaient dans le bureau. Mais ce n'était pas un bruit de dispute. Intrigué, Kanon passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Ces hurlements stridents provenaient du couffin posé à côté du bureau. A pas de loup, il s'approcha.

Aussitôt, deux yeux d'un bleu limpide se fixèrent sur lui avec un éclat d'adoration.

- Dis donc, mon cher filleul, c'est toi qui brailles comme ça ?

C'était effrayant ce que ça pouvait hurler en comparaison de la grandeur que ça avait, un bambin. Au vu de ce qu'elle pouvait développer comme décibels adulte, Lysandre bébé, ça avait dû être quelque chose !

Mais le petit Shion n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Ses petits bras se tendirent dans la direction de Kanon tandis que s'agitaient deux jambes potelées.

- Tu es tout seul ? On t'a abandonné ? Ah quels parents indignes ! Allez, viens avec tonton Kanon ...

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre derrière lui, et il sursauta, comme un voleur pris sur le fait.

C'était Chryséis.

- Oh bonjour Kanon, vous voulez me voir ?

Elle était essoufflée et des mêches folles s'échappaient de son chignon.

- Il pleurait ?, demanda-t-elle avant même qu'il ait répondu à sa précédente question.

- Oui ... alors je l'ai pris, fit Kanon sur un ton d'excuse.

- Oh merci, je n'ai guère de temps pour lui ce matin, le pauvre, admit-elle en fouillant un tiroir du classeur, à la recherche d'un dossier sans doute. On a une suspicion d'intoxication alimentaire de toute une classe d'écoliers sur les bras. Vous avez besoin de moi ? Je peux vous aider ?

- En fait, c'est à Mu que j'avais affaire, mais je crois que je repasserai plus tard ... Vous avez l'air bien occupés tous les deux !

- C'est sûr qu'on a vu plus calme ... Mu est en train de faire des analyses dans le labo. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous n'en avez pas pour longtemps ! Mais où est Myrto ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'occupait de Shion ?

- Pas vue, fit Kanon en haussant les épaules.

- Mu a dû l'envoyer faire une course à Rodorio, fit Chryséis d'un ton agacé. Oh misère ! Et moi qui dois voir tous ces enfants ... Dites, ça ne vous ennuierait pas de me garder Shion un petit moment, juste le temps qu'elle revienne ?

- Oh, non !

Kanon sourit. Il avait été sage-femme, il pouvait bien être nourrice maintenant...

Il trouva Mu penché sur son microscope, en train d'examiner des lames. Il ne leva les yeux que subrepticement, mais ne manifesta aucune émotion en voyant Kanon tenant dans les bras son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Le bon vent ..., répliqua Kanon laconiquement.

- Ah.

Suivit un long silence. Kanon comprit que Mu n'allait faire aucun effort pour alimenter la conversation.

- Tu as pu constater que j'ai tenu ma promesse de ne pas m'approcher du Pirée, l'autre jour.

- Oui.

Un petit bijou que ce " oui ". Ni ironique, ni fâché. Rien du tout. Lisse. Transparent. Inattaquable. Une merveille de neutralité. Un non-dit parfait. Un caméléon verbal, qui pouvait signifier tout ... et n'importe quoi.

Kanon serra les dents. Fichus Atlantes ! Jamais moyen de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient ! Il aurait préféré avoir face à lui un Bélier investi Grand Pope le couvrant de reproches pas totalement immérités, ou l'accablant d'injures – mais ce n'était pas le genre du pondéré Mu. Ils ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas , tous les deux. Kanon ne s'estimait pas idiot, et Mu ne l'était certainement pas non plus. Mais il était tordu. Tordu à la Sorrento, un personnage à tiroirs, dont on ne connaissait jamais le fond de la pensée. La Sirène n'était pas le plus puissant des Marinas de Poséidon, en revanche il avait été le plus à craindre, celui dont Kanon s'était méfié le plus. Il avait une capacité de dissimulation hors du commun, et une intelligente qui allait de pair. Et il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte: Sorrento, dans la dernière ligne droite de la bataille contre Athéna, s'était mis en retrait quitte à subir des représailles sanglantes de sa part, mais c'était le fruit d'une décision mûrement réfléchie, qui n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque opportunisme et encore moins de la peur. Rien n'aurait pu le faire bouger, eût-il dû y laisser la vie. Et c'était cette même intégrité farouche qui l'avait fait le pourchasser après la débâcle du Sanctuaire sous-marin et le faisait veiller sur Julian Solo avec la même obstination qu'une poule qui couve son oeuf. A moins qu'il n'ait d'autres raisons plus personnelles ? *****

Mu faisait partie de la même espèce de créature à cerveau et à sang-froid. C'était bien la peine de venir ici s'humilier de la sorte, il aurait dû deviner qu'il le faisait en pure perte. Quelque soit l'angle sous lequel il l'attaquait, il ne parvenait même pas à en égratigner la surface. Que lui réservait-il ? Il devait être de mêche avec Athéna. La déesse n'était toujours pas au Sanctuaire, en tout cas il ne ressentait pas son cosmos. A Tokyo, alors, à surveiller ses petites et juteuses affaires. Elle avait dû lui laisser des consignes concernant son sort, car difficile de croire que quelqu'un d'autre respectueux de l'ordre que Mu agisse de sa propre initiative. Elle devait donc tirer les ficelles à distance. Et à moins de demander au Bélier une autorisation de sortie pour aller lui demander entre quatre yeux au Japon, autorisation qu'il n'avait guère de chance de se voir accorder s'il se remémorait le marchandage auquel il avait fallu se livrer pour une simple virée shopping ( et plus si affinités ) à Athènes, il ne risquait guère d'en apprendre davantage de ce côté. Quant au Bélier, même sous la torture, il n'avouerait rien. Il lui fallait donc le prendre en défaut, ou au moins essayer de deviner ce qui se tramait. Ca promettait d'être joyeux.

Le reste de la conversation fut poli autant qu'insipide, et Kanon fut soulagé de voir Myrto revenir, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle parut surprise, pour ne pas dire gênée de le trouver là, avec dans les bras un bébé rieur qui jouait avec ses longues boucles de cheveux. Bafouillant une excuse, elle le lui arracha quasiment des mains et disparut. Démoralisé par la compagnie indigeste de Mu, il prit la tangente immédiatement, frustré de n'avoir rien appris de plus sur ce qui l'attendait.

L'avenir était important, mais le présent ne l'était pas moins. Et le présent, c'était Lysandre.

- Pas là, fut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il parvint au Palais.

- Ah ?

Eirene, le clerc de maître Thémisto-machin ( comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? ), ne fut pas désagréable, une fois n'était pas coutume. Elle aussi devait être surchargée de travail, à l'instar de Chryséis, et semblait fébrile.

- Quand pourrai-je le voir ?

- Repassez demain.

Et elle tourna les talons précipitamment, laissant Kanon dépité.

Décidément, après Myrto, c'était la pas du tout charmante Eirene qu'il rendait nerveuse, ou alors était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à rendre tout le monde nerveux comme ça d'un seul coup, il était radioactif ou quoi ?

Il n'en paraissait plus rien le lendemain lorsqu'il revint. Il fut accueilli par un maître Thémisto-Trois-Pommes aussi affable et minuscule qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Qu'est-ce que je veux faire pour vous, mon jeune ami ?, s'enquit-il en se juchant sur son précaire échafaudage de coussins.

Kanon lui expliqua en peu de mots le motif de sa venue. Le notaire fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

- C'est possible ?, demanda Kanon d'une voix hésitante.

- Bien sûr, oui, rien ne s'y oppose juridiquement ... mais êtes-vous certain de ce que vous voulez faire ? Peut-être un temps de réflexion...

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de repousser les choses. Je veux que mes affaires soient claires, et dans les plus brefs délais, vous comprenez ? On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait...

... Surtout en ce qui me concerne, rajouta Kanon en lui-même.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il ressortit de l'étude, il avait fait de Lysandre l'héritière de tous ses biens.

Il n'en parla pas à l'intéressée, bien sûr, et encore moins à Yorgios. Il avait été conclu avec maître Thémisto-truc que le testament resterait à l'étude, scellé, et ne serait ouvert et exécuté que si un évènement inattendu – ou, au contraire, attendu– lui arrivait, genre invitation à un séjour balnéaire illimité au Cap Sounion. C'était une bonne chose de faite, il pouvait avoir l'esprit aussi tranquille que possible, et ça ne changerait rien à la décision de Mu et d'Athéna.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Si le retour de Lysandre avait fait le bonheur de Kanon, il n'avait pas fait celui de Yorgios. Le vieux bonhomme ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son hostilité, et Kanon, lui, dut en faire beaucoup pour faire mine de ne rien remarquer. Rien à faire, le Sanctuaire était trop petit pour ces deux-là, mais aucun des belligérents ne cédant un pouce de terrain, lui se retrouva comme avant au milieu du champ de bataille.

Heureusement, les soirées étaient plus calmes, lorsque Yorgios reprenait le chemin de son doux foyer, ce qui permettait à Kanon de se consacrer à sa comptabilité, ou à sa marotte, la lecture. Lysandre se couchait souvent tôt, fatiguée par des journées passées à la fois à la maison et à l'aider dans les collines. Kanon avait beau lui dire qu'il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul, rien n'y faisait. De toute manière, elle était plutôt du matin, toujours debout avant lui, et lui du soir. Il mettait donc à profit ces instants de calme pour s'installer dans la lueur d'un photophore sur la terrasse, et se plonger dans un bouquin qu'il avait déniché à Athènes. L'histoire de trois mousquetaires ( qui étaient quatre, bizarre, cet auteur qui ne savait pas compter, heureusement il savait écrire, et bien et beaucoup ) en perpétuelle chevauchée contre le méchant de l'histoire, un nommé Richelieu, à l'esprit aussi magouilleur qu'un certain général des mers de sa connaissance. Tiens, si un jour on adaptait ça en pièce au Sanctuaire, il jouerait bien ce rôle. Et mettrait Aldébaran dans celui de Porthos, le bon gros de l'intrigue. Pour celui d'Aramis, le mystique de service, Shaka évidemment. Ca tombait bien, il avait une mentalité passablement tordue et une éthique aussi élastique que le personnage en question. Le bon coeur et la fougue de d'Artagnan désignaient naturellement Aiolia. C'était pour le sage Athos que ça coinçait. Mu ? Nan, pour lui, plutôt Rochefort, l'âme damnée du cardinal, celui qui était chargé d'exécuter les basses besognes. Cerise sur le gâteau, une princesse pour jouer la reine. Elle n'aurait pas à se forcer, c'était presque du vécu, toutes deux étant raides dingues d'un benêt sans relief.

Ah il aurait dû faire du théâtre. Mais la magouille, ça en était un peu, voire beaucoup, non ?

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il s'immergea à nouveau dans les aventures historico-comiques des quatre inséparables compères.

Tout près, une forme encapuchonnée l'observa en silence quelques instants, avant de se dissoudre dans l'obscurité.

Kanon ne bougea pas.

**_A suivre ..._**

**_* ben ça, pour ce qui est de Sorrento et de Julian, mes petits enfants, ça sera le sujet de ma prochaine fic de 4016486 chapitres seulement, et uniquement pour ceux d'entre vous qui auront été sages et lu celle-ci jusqu'à la fin. Ouais, je suis dure ! Mais tout a un prix dans la vie ! Et en plus, comme je suis de méchante humeur, je veux des reviews ! Sinon je pleure, et vous ne voudriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? ( et n'ayant vraiment aucun scrupule, elle brandit une grève des mots , ohoh ) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 7**

* * *

La même scène se renouvela à plusieurs reprises les jours suivants.

En raison de la chaleur, Kanon s'installait le soir sur la terrasse afin de profiter du peu d'air frais venant de la mer, et dévorait la suite des aventures des quatre inséparables mousquetaires. Rien de tel que la lueur vacillante d'un photophore pour mettre dans l'ambiance, pour un peu il se serait attendu à les voir surgir de la nuit qui l'enveloppait pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu passer la vénéneuse Milady de Winter ou son complice Rochefort.

Pourtant ce soir-là, il ne parvint pas à s'immerger aussi facilement que d'habitude dans son livre. Il avait beau lire et relire le même paragraphe depuis déjà un bon moment, rien n'y faisait.

Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, et tout le problème était là.

Il avait subi un entraînement de chevalier, même s'il avait été destiné à rester dans l'ombre de Saga, et par conséquent sentait d'instinct une présence, fût-elle hostile ou pas. C'était comme le poids d'un regard sur les épaules, la sensation d'être épié ; plus ou moins nette, presque fugace, mais réelle.

Les premières fois, il crut avoir rêvé. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, si maintenant il se croyait filé par les sbires de Richelieu, le rusé cardinal, heureusement qu'il ne lisait plus Agatha Christie !

Et puis, peu à peu, au fil des jours, il acquit la quasi-certitude qu'il était effectivement épié.

Kanon ressassa ces impressions pendant plusieurs semaines, autant qu'il les rejeta. D'une part parce qu'il était pragmatique. Qui viendrait l'espionner ici,alors qu'il était simplement occupé à bouquiner ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, et surtout ça n'était d'aucun intérêt pour personne, Athéna incluse, qu'il préfère Dumas à Sartre ou Descartes à Racine. Penser que quelqu'un puisse se donner la peine de monter jusqu'ici, par ce chemin dangereux et en pleine nuit pour se renseigner sur ses goûts littéraires était tout bonnement loufoque.

Et d'autre part, cette sensation de présence ne durait jamais longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus. Bref, pas suffisamment de temps pour apprendre quoi que ce soit sur qui que ce soit.

Il finit par croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal – un papillon de nuit, peut-être ? - folâtrant dans les buissons et qui le " parasitait ". Ca ne pouvait être que ça d'ailleurs, une bestiole quelconque en vadrouille nocturne.

L'oreille ouverte sur la nuit, mais les yeux obtinément braqués sur son livre, il ne parvint pas à en comprendre une ligne ce soir-là. Mais rien ne se fit entendre. Pour une bonne raison : il n'y avait rien à entendre, il se faisait des idées. Enervé, il le prit et le referma brusquement, faisant claquer les pages. Inutile d'insister, peut-être que demain il serait moins bête à s'imaginer de telles choses. Si maintenant il devenait comme ces enfants qui sont persuadés qu'un monstre les guette, caché sous leur lit ... ! C'était bien la peine d'avoir failli être maître du monde pour avoir peur de son ombre !

Soufflant la chandelle, il se releva et rentra dans la maison. Lysandre dormait sur le flanc, en travers du lit. Il la poussa doucement, et elle gémit dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Le souffle calme de la jeune femme l'apaisait, et Kanon ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un rêve où se croisaient chevaux jaune canari, de robes rouges, d'hommes en noir et ferrets de diamants.

Il avait presque chassé toutes ces idées saugrenues de son esprit, quand peu de jours plus tard, il eut la preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Alors que Porthos et son valet tenaient, dans la joie et la bonne humeur et surtout à grand renfort de jambons et de vin, le siège d"une cave d'aubergiste que le gourmand Aldébaran aurait sûrement adoréee, un bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille. Pas celui de l'assaut des gardes du cardinal de Richelieu contre l'imprenable bastion ménager, mais un autre, plus ténu. Un simple caillou qui roula, quelque part dans l'obscurité. Mais ce minuscule caillou, justement, allait faire beaucoup plus de bruit qu'un orage qui éclate dans la vie de Kanon.

Car lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il entr'aperçut, le temps d'un éclair, la forme mouvante d'une figure encapuchonnée.

Il dormit mal la nuit suivante. Il n'avait rien entendu de plus, mais n'en avait pas besoin pour être sûr, cette fois, qu'on l'espionnait. Allongé dans le noir, les questions fusaient à son cerveau. Et la première : pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait rien à cacher – et quand bien même, qu'eût-il bien pu cacher ? Des projets, il n'en avait pas, hormis celui de vendre ses oranges à Ulysse, le beau-frère de Yorgios- il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il aille le voir prochainement à ce sujet. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour une information aussi anodine qu'un inconnu se donnait la peine de faire tant de chemin, et de nuit par-dessus le marché. Aucun de ses papiers, ou de ses livres de comptes, ou de ses affaires ne lui paraissait avoir été touché, et pourtant c'était facile, puisque lui et Lysandre étaient au milieu des arbres toute la journée, porte et fenêtres ouvertes en grand. Quiconque eût voulu apprendre quoi que ce soit n'avait qu'à se servir.

Deuxième question, et s'il y trouvait la réponse, il en aurait aussi une à la première : qui ?

Et alors là, à moins d'imaginer qu'il existât au sein même du Sanctuaire une fille assez dérangée pour s'être entichée de lui au point de courir les chemins la nuit dans le seul but de l'admirer en train de lire vautré sur la terrasse, ce qui était assez peu probable, il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pas Milo, en tout cas. Le Scorpion avait certes pas mal de défauts, mais il était franc, et attaquait de face, à visage découvert.

Il résolut de ne pas en parler à Lysandre, inutile en effet de l'effrayer. Quoiqu'à la réflexion elle n'avait pas un caractère à être effrayée par grand-chose. Elle était même tout-à-fait capable de sauter la tête la première dans les buissons et de courir après l'intrus, c'était nettement plus en accord avec son tempérament. Mais ne sachant pas qui était derrière cette petite plaisanterie, mieux valait attendre et voir ce qui adviendrait. L'ombre n'était pas menaçante. Et peut-être se manifesterait-elle, après tout ...

Il comprit rapidement qu'il risquait d'attendre jusqu'au Jugement Dernier. L'intrus ne se manifestait pas tous les soirs, uniquement de temps à autre, et toujours si furtivement qu'il était impossible à Kanon de savoir d'où il venait. Qu' à cela ne tienne. Avec son expérience du terrain, et notamment pour déjouer la méfiance de Sorrento, il avait appris depuis longtemps à jouer avec un tour d'avance, comme aux échecs. Il lui aurait été relativement facile de foncer sur l'individu et de s'en rendre maître, d'autant plus qu'il ne sentait aucun cosmos émaner de lui. Mais il n'en aurait peut-être pas appris davantage, car que faire s'il refusait de parler, de dire pourquoi il était là ? Non, il existait une autre solution, qui consistait à filer celui qui le filait, précisément, et à en apprendre le plus possible avant de le confondre. Il ne s'attendrait probablement pas à s'être fait doubler, et lâcherait le morceau d'autant plus facilement.

La configuration des lieux était à son avantage. D'où que vienne l'individu, ce ne pouvait être que de Rodorio, et il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour y aller. Kanon décida donc de se poster sur son passage. Pas quand le mystérieux visiteur venait, cela aurait éveillé ses soupçons de ne pas le voir sur sa terrasse à savourer son livre, mais au retour, quand il redescendait et que sa vigilance était logiquement amoindrie. Et pour cela il avait un bon moyen : son plus grand atout dans le cas présent était qu'il avait grandi ici. Il connaissait chaque caillou, chaque chemin détourné, souvent abandonné depuis longtemps, et savait qu'en contournant la crête, il gagnerait un temps précieux, suffisant pour se poster avant sa proie en bas du chemin et en apprendre davantage.

Cela marcha comme sur des roulettes : l'inconnu ne montra pas le moindre signe de méfiance, et Kanon, au fil de ses " visites ", étendit son rayon d'action. A chaque fois, il se postait un peu plus loin que la fois précédente. Il fit chou-blanc quelquefois, car lorsque le chemin marquait une bifurcation, il ne choisissait pas toujours la bonne voie. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit, au fur et à mesure, que l'individu venait de Rodorio, comme il s'y attendait. Mais il n'y entrait jamais, sans doute pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Il le contournait, mais pour aller où ?

Il eut une partie des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait quelques jours plus tard, et sur un coup de chance. Il filait l'inconnu quand soudain celui-ci s'arrêta net. Il paraissait chercher quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Kanon comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un, quand il vit une autre ombre s'approcher en silence.

Ainsi, l'individu n'agissait pas seul. Il y avait une autre personne dans la partie. Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Un homme probablement, car la silhouette était plus grande, et sans être massive, avait une carrure plus masculine que féminine. Il n'avait pas pu juger de la taille de l'ombre, ne pouvant l'approcher sans se faire repérer, mais il en déduisit qu'elle devait être légèrement plus petite que lui-même, l'espion devait lui arriver au menton, guère plus.

Kanon était trop loin d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il était évident, à leurs gestes, qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. La plus grande des deux silhouettes eut un mouvement du bras pour apaiser son interlocuteur, et cela sembla faire l'effet escompté. Après une brève interruption, la plus petite des deux ombres s'inclina, et l'autre lui répondit par un hochement de tête presque imperceptible. C'est alors que celui-ci commit une faute. Il tourna les yeux vers le ciel, sans doute pour évaluer dans combien de temps le jour se lèverait, dévoilant par là-même ses traits.

Et dans la lueur pâle de la lune, Kanon reconnut le visage inquiet du chevalier du Bélier.

**A suivre ... **

**Eh ben, deux chapitres en huit jours, je vous gâte, non ? Allez, courage, on est bientôt à la fin de cette fic ! Et vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions, meuh si ! Ah oui, au fait, merci à ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! A bientôt ! **


	8. Petite pause !

Chers lectrices et lecteurs,

Une fois n'est pas coutume, pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui...

Non, là, j'ai une idée. Eh oui, ça arrive.

Pour une fois, c'est vous qui participez ! Enfin, ceux qui le souhaitent ! Un petit jeu, ça vous tente ?

Ca vous prendra une minute, et il y a à gagner ... euh, ma reconnaissance, ma considération, et le droit de lire la suite de ma fic. Rien que des prix inestimables, quoi !

Le principe est simple. J'ai eu suite à la publication du dernier chapitre des messages de plusieurs lecteurs qui pensaient avoir trouvé qui est l'individu qui espionne Kanon. Et à ma grande surprise, personne ne semble avoir le même avis sur la question ... ce qui me met dans une joie folle, car ça veut dire que j'ai bien brouillé les pistes ! ( la fille sadique qui s'assume )

Je vous invite donc si vous le souhaitez à m'envoyer votre idée sur la question par mail à artemisiasolo ( chez ) gmail ( point ) com ,ou par review (mais en mail ça évitera les "contaminations" par d'autres lecteurs ).

Il va de soi que plus j'aurai de réponses, mieux ça sera. Je publierai la liste de ceux qui auront trouvé la bonne réponse à la fin du prochain chapitre ( qui est déjà écrit et prêt à être publié ), en même temps que l'identité du mystérieux personnage .

Ca risque d'être surprenant !

Mais je ne publierai pas la suite de ma fic tant que je n'aurai pas un nombre de participants suffisants. Comment ça, c'est du chantage ? Meuh non ! Pas du tout ! Je vous motive ! Plaignez-vous !

Allez, faites fonctionner les méninges, et d'ores et déjà merci à ceux qui voudront bien perdre une toute petite minute :)

Artemisia

PS : chers lecteurs, JE VOUS AIME !


	9. Chapter 8

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou Double - Chapitre 8**

* * *

Ca n'était pas illogique qu'il ait été mis sous surveillance, au fond, même si ça faisait mal de penser que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et continuait à faire pour se racheter il était toujours traité en suspect. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire ? Sans doute. Il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Mu. Après tout, s'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était lui-même, d'avoir été aussi idiot et d'avoir pu croire qu'il serait pardonné et accepté.

Kanon eut un rire amer. Sans le savoir, il avait dû se couvrir de ridicule aux yeux de Mu, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de sortir du Domaine Sacré. Car si le Bélier le faisait suivre au sein même du Sanctuaire, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit aussi le cas à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il se rendait à Athènes. Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il rien remarqué ?

En tout cas, il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il envisagea un instant d'aller voir Mu, et de lui mettre ses petites manigances sous le nez, histoire de voir sa tête. Puis il se ravisa. S'il procédait ainsi, l'ombre serait mise à la retraite anticipée, et il ne saurait jamais de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être qu'il connaissait cette personne, peut-être l'avait-il croisée à Rodorio, ou au Palais ? Puis il y réfléchissait, et plus il se disait que oui, ce serait amusant de voir la mine de ces deux-là lorsqu'il se rendraient compte que leur plan avait fait long feu et que leur cible n'était pas aussi idiote qu'ils avaient pu le croire.

A cette seule pensée, Kanon sourit.

On s'offre les petites vengeances qu'on peut !

Il reprit donc ses petites filatures nocturnes. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, et Lysandre ne se doutait de rien, dormant du sommeil du juste pendant ce temps – il ne valait mieux pas la mettre dans la confidence, avec sa subtilité caractéristique elle aurait tout fait capoter.

C'était toujours le même mode opératoire : l'inconnu l'espionnait, jamais très longtemps pour autant que pouvait le constater Kanon, puis reprenait le chemin de Rodorio, sans jamais y pénétrer. Le rendez-vous avec Mu avait toujours lieu au même endroit, et ne durait que très peu de temps en général. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire sur son compte ? En tout cas, ça n'était jamais plus d'une fois par semaine, et généralement le jeudi.

Il établit un nouveau plan d'action. Filer Mu ne servait à rien. Au pire, il retournait chez lui ou au dispensaire, au mieux il allait au Palais et ça ne prouvait strictement rien. En tant que Grand Pope par intérim, il y avait à faire, et pas spécialement pour rencontrer la déesse. Etait-elle même au courant de tout ce stratagème, ou bien Mu l'avait-il mis sur pieds seul ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait sa confiance, et il était très possible, après réflexion, qu'elle lui ait laissé les mains libres d'agir à son égard comme bon lui semblerait.

En revanche, suivre l'espion pour savoir où il allait après avoir vu Mu pouvait être très intéressant. Mais il ne pouvait rester à proximité d'eux sans risquer de se faire repérer, et donc les perdait de vue avant qu'ils ne se séparent, ce qui lui compliquait singuièrement la tâche. Il décida donc d'appliquer la stratégie qui jusqu'ici avait fait ses preuves : se poster plus bas vers Rodorio. De l'endroit où les deux complices se donnaient rendez-vous, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit prendre le chemin de gauche, qui menait vers le cimetière, à l'écart de la ville, soit prendre celui de droite, et y entrer par le forum.

Le jeudi suivant, l'ombre fit sa petite apparition, comme prévu. Kanon ne bougea pas, et donna le change en faisant mine de lire, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons par un changement d'attitude. Et dès qu'elle disparut, il prit sur le chemin de la crête. En coupant ainsi au court par la montagne, il était sûr d'arriver largement avant sa proie en aval du lieu de rendez-vous.

Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver un endroit pour surveiller la route du cimetière – si c'était la bonne, celle que l'espion emprunterait pour rentrer chez lui. Le coin était parsemé de buissons assez grands et assez denses pour dissimuler un homme, et qui n'étaient en retrait du chemin que de quelques mètres. A moins d'être aveugle, impossible donc de manquer quiconque viendrait. Mais personne ne passa cette nuit-là. C'était donc forcément l'autre chemin que l'individu avait pris, celui qui menait à Rodorio.

La semaine suivante, l'inconnu fut fidèle au rendez-vous, et Kanon procéda de la même façon que la fois précédente. Blotti dans l'ombre d'un rocher, il attendit patiemment. Mu passa à quelques pas de lui sans le remarquer, mais seul. De l'inconnu, nulle trace. Il avait tout bonnement disparu.

Par où était-il donc passé ? Ce problème turlupinait Kanon. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de nouveau l'expérience, mais cela se soldait toujours par un échec : l'espion ne prenait ni un chemin, ni l'autre, en tout cas, jamais celui qu'il surveillait. Il finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas été repéré. Mais ce n'était pas logique, dans ce cas, que Mu et son complice continuent cette mascarade s'ils se savaient découverts, ou alors dans quel but ?

Une nuit, vexé d'avoir une fois de plus perdu la trace de son " gibier ", il reprit le chemin de la maison. Il n'avait pas pu plus que les fois précédentes voir par où partait l'inconnu. C'était rageant, à la fin, comment diable faisait-il pour se volatiliser ? Il se téléportait, comme Mu ? Un Atlante ? Peu probable : il n'y en avait qu'un autre au Sanctuaire, et c'était Kiki, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible au niveau de la taille. L'inconnu devait mesurer près d' 1m70, et l'infernal bambin ne dépassait pas le mètre 35 au mieux. Et puis la téléportation nécessitait l'usage d'un cosmos que fatalement il aurait repéré.

Ah, si seulement il n'était pas obligé de se cacher pour ne pas se faire repérer ! D'ordinaire, il reprenait la route de la crête pour rentrer plus vite, mais cette fois, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur. A moins, pensa-t-il plus tard, que ça n'ait été un coup de pouce du destin... Un bruit le fit soudain tressaillir, et il se retourna. Il y avait quelqu'un qui le suivait, et à cette heure-ci et dans cet endroit, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'inconnu l'avait repéré !

Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire : lui faire face ou le faire courir un peu, histoire de s'amuser ? Un sourire aux lèvres, il se glissa subrepticement derrière un fourré. A malin, malin et demi .

... sauf que l'inconnu passa tout près de lui sans paraître hésitant ou surpris. Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication à cela : il ne le suivait pas , et ce pour une bonne raison : il ignorait sa présence. Kanon le vit s'éloigner sur le sentier sans se retourner.

Il resta un instant derrière le buisson, à se demander ce que cela signifiait. Et tout à coup, il comprit...

Dans son esprit, celui qui l'espionnait venait de Rodorio, et y redescendait ensuite. C'était là qu'il avait fait erreur. Une petite erreur, certes, mais qui changeait tout. C'était sur le sens de son parcours qu'il s'était trompé : il ne venait pas de Rodorio, il y allait, mais empruntant un autre chemin pour rentrer au plus vite, Kanon ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait toujours attendre en aval du point de rendez-vous, l'inconnu ne se pointerait jamais, puisqu'au lieu de poursuivre sa route verrs Rodorio, il remontait dans la montagne pour rentrer chez lui .

... et il n'y avait que deux maisons sur la colline. La sienne et celle de ...

Accroupi dans l'obscurité, il réfléchit un long moment avant de reprendre son ascension. 

* * *

Le lendemain aux aurores, il n'en paraissait rien, ce qui ne surprit pas Kanon. Yorgios ignorait qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac, et s'était installé aussi benoîtement que d'habitude sous son oranger.

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent. Profites-en, ça ne va pas durer, crois-moi, pensa Kanon en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil, tout en renouvelant le foin de Choupinet-Milo.

Il avait été plus en colère contre lui-même que déçu par Yorgios. Car franchement, il s'était laissé rouler dans la farine de façon magistrale. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait eu plus d'indices que nécessaire. Car les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Yorgios n'était-il pas le grand-père de la jeune Myrto, qui aidait Mu au dispensaire ? Cette seule coïncidence aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et le fait qu'il soit toujours dans ses jambes ? Ah, pour ça, Mu avait trouvé l'espion rêvé, sur le terrain de jour comme de nuit. Pas étonnant qu'il passe ses journées à roupiller puisqu'il trottait la nuit sur les sentiers de montagne ! Quant à son hostilité envers Lysandre, pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle le dérangeait dans son petit business. Il n'avait même pas caché sa joie lorsqu'elle était partie en claquant la porte. Et si le reste pouvait passer, c'était ça qui restait sur l'estomac de Kanon : à cause de lui – mais pas seulement de lui – il avait failli rompre avec Lysandre.

Il l'avait pris pour un idiot ? Parfait ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait avoir une jolie surprise, lors de son prochain tête-à-tête avec Mu.

Lysandre remontait justement vers la maison, son panier plein de linge sec calé sur la hanche. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça tendrement.

- Où étais-tu passé cette nuit ? Je me suis levée et je ne t'ai pas trouvé !, demanda-t-elle d'une voix câline.

Kanon se raidit. Lysandre allait tout mettre involontairement par terre ! Yorgios était à portée de voix, sommeillant ou faisant semblant. Surtout, ne pas éveiller ses soupçons ...

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis un peu promené au milieu des oliviers ...

Ce n'était pas un alibi en béton, mais c'était crédible. Difficile de savoir si le vieil homme l'avait gobé ou pas, si même il l'avait entendu. Mais ça n'avait guère d'importance maintenant. Il suffisait de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au jeudi suivant. Six petits jours, et il prendrait Mu et Yorgios la main dans le sac.  
Il avait déjà hâte d'y être. 

La semaine s'écoula, interminable. Chez Kanon, l'homme d'action reprenait le dessus après plus de deux ans au vert, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il ne voulait pas commettre de scandale, juste montrer à Mu qu'il n'était plus dupe de ses manoeuvres et l'obliger à jouer franc-jeu avec lui. Il était préférable que Lysandre reste en dehors de tout cela, et Kanon ne l'en avait pas informée. Ca n'aurait fait que raviver la tension entre elle et Yorgios, et c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait, car malgré la conduite du vieil homme à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui de la sympathie et même de l'amitié. Lui signifier qu'il était au courant de son double jeu, soit, lui mettre les points sur les i, d'accord, mais se fâcher avec lui, non.

Tout se passa comme prévu, du moins au début. L'ombre apparut, puis prit le chemin " normal " pour descendre à son rendez-vous. Il ne devait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit, en déduisit Kanon. Mu n'était pas encore arrivé, si bien qu'il put s'approcher davantage que les fois précédentes. Peu importait s'il était repéré, il n'allait leur laisser aucune chance de s'enfuir.

La confiance en son plan rendait Mu imprudent. Etonnant de la part d'un chevalier d'or de sa classe. C'était bien la preuve que même les gens les plus intelligents peuvent trébucher. Il allait sûrement avoir mal à son amour-propre d'être démasqué, mais c'était un prêté pour un rendu. Le Bélier arriva le premier, emmitouflé dans une cape qui lui recouvrait la tête et dissimulait son visage. Précaution qui ne servait plus à rien, mais il ne le savait pas, évidemment.

L'ombre apparut quelques minutes plus tard, et se planta près de lui.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

Kanon bondit, tel un diable hors de sa boîte. Il fonça sur Mu. Le Bélier eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, et tenta une manoeuvre de repli, mais il était déjà trop tard. Kanon avait saisi sa cape, et tirant dessus sans douceur, exposa les traits de Mu à la lune.

- Oh tiens, ce cher Mu, railla Kanon, quelle bonne surprise ! C'est gentil de venir prendre de mes nouvelles, surtout de nuit !

Le Bélier le dévisagea d'un air stupéfait, mais Kanon n'eut pas le temps de profiter de ce spectacle rare qu'était Mu pris en faute. L'inconnu poussa un cri étouffé, et tenta de fuir. Il n'alla pas loin. Kanon le saisit par le bras. Il y eut une courte résistance, vite maîtrisée. Son adversaire n'était pas de taille et le savait. Alors seulement, la silhouette se tourna dans sa direction, dévoilant son visage.

Et ce fut Kanon qui recula, pétrifié d'horreur et de douleur.

Ce n'était pas Yorgios qui l'espionnait depuis des mois pour le compte de Mu.

C'était Lysandre.

A suivre ...

* * *

_**Ah ah, les choses se corsent, hein ? Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont voté ! J'ai d'ailleurs été très surprise des résultats, tant ils sont variés. Jugez plutôt : Saori, Myrto, la prostituée blonde du chapitre 5, Sorrento, Milo, Téthis et même Ikki ! ( pourquoi pas après tout ? ). Une seule a trouvé la bonne réponse ( et a justifié son hypothèse, en plus, cerise sur le gâteau ), toutes mes félicitations et mes remerciements à Emma-Aima ... quel flair !**_

_**Bon, maintenant, je sais, ce chapitre va inciter les fans de Kanon à lancer des tueurs à mes trousses ! Ben qu'ils sachent que s'ils ( elles ? ) cèdent à leurs bas instincts, ça veut dire pas de suite ! Ca fait réfléchir ? Non ? ( et elle court se planquer en Patagonie du sud-ouest, on n'est jamais trop prudent )**_

_**A très bientôt !**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 9**

* * *

- Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, comme si le temps s'était figé. Yorgios devait s'attendre à ce que Kanon ne déverse sa colère sur lui mais rien ne vint. Plus inquiet que rassuré, il s'assit sur les marches de la terrasse, à côté de lui.

- J'ai toujours vécu ici. La maison a été vide pendant des années, je suis passé devant assez souvent pour le savoir. Sans doute que personne ne voulait l'acheter, sachant à qui elle avait appartenu. D'autant plus qu'elle est loin de tout, rajouta-t-il, réalisant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire le procès de Saga. Et puis juste avant que tu ne viennes y vivre, elle est arrivée. Ce n'est que plus tard, un jour où je rendais visite à ma petite-fille au dispensaire et que je l'ai aperçue discuter avec Mu. Alors j'ai compris qu'elle n'était sûrement pas en train de lui dire qu'il ne restait aucune toile d'araignée et que tu prenais du café plutôt que du thé le matin, et qui l'y avait envoyée.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, je savais que ça allait te faire mal. Alors j'ai passé le plus de temps possible ici, pour te protéger d'elle.

- Me protéger ? Tu es sûr que j'ai besoin de protection ? Je suis chevalier de fait, à défaut de l'être de droit. Enfin, je l'étais autrefois, il y a longtemps.

Yorgios eut un petit sursaut ironique.

- Oh, je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça. Tu sais attaquer. Mais te défendre ?

- Je suis indéfendable.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Tu n'as pas dû lire mon CV, murmura Kanon avec amertume.

- Détrompe-toi, je n'ignore rien de ton passé. Mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Strictement rien.

Kanon tourna vers Yorgios un regard troublé.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Il n'y a rien à attendre de bon de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il le fixa gravement, mais le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

- Ma mère m' a abandonné aussitôt né. J'ai été un apprenti délaissé, un chevalier bafoué dans ses droits, pour finir par être un homme trompé ... Personne ne s'est jamais réellement intéressé à moi à part Saga, il doit bien y avoir des raisons, non ?

- Tu oublies Chryséis ?

- Elle est la compagne de Mu ! Elle aussi devait être au courant de tout, peut-être même complice. Mu découchait pour qu' " elle " lui fasse son rapport, ne me dis pas qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est impossible. Ou alors elle est aussi idiote que moi, qui croyais que " elle " dormait, alors qu'elle sortait par la fenêtre de la chambre pour aller voir Mu en douce.

Il ne prononça pas le nom de Lysandre. Ca faisait trop mal.

- Et moi ?

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi.

Yorgios parut hésiter un instant, et se racla la gorge.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour dire ces choses-là, même à ma femme, je n'ai jamais su. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle le savait bien.

- Savait quoi ?

- Je t'aime, mon gars, comme si tu étais le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

Kanon eut un hoquet étranglé et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Yorgios !

- Laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrai le redire. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré qui que ce soit qui me donne envie de le lui dire. Mais si ma femme m'avait donné un fils, j'aurais été fier qu'il te ressemble.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, je t'en supplie !, s'écria Kanon.

- C'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais. Je tiens à toi, mon gars, et plus que tu ne pourras jamais le savoir.

Il s'interrompit. Lui aussi commençait à suffoquer d'émotion. Maladroitement, il s'essuya les yeux du revers du bras.

- Voilà, c'est dit.

Il n'y eut ni embrassade, ni effusions, ce n'était pas le genre du vieil homme. Juste une caresse furtive d'une main tremblante sur les cheveux de Kanon, mais qui signifiait tant.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, mon gars ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, à toi aussi. Surtout pas à toi. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, et ne pas revenir ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tôt ou tard, ils viendront me chercher pour me juger et me conduite au Cap Sounion. Je ne veux pas laisser de regrets derrière moi. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'ils vont te juger bientôt ? Le Grand Pope te l'a dit ?

- Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. Ca aurait changé quoi, qu'on discute de ma situation ? J'ai lutté comme un fou pendant ces deux dernières années pour être pardonné, et en fait ils ne m'ont jamais confiance. Ils ne m'ont jamais cru. Je ne veux plus me battre, Yorgios, ils ne me croiront jamais. J'ai espéré pour rien un pardon qui ne viendra jamais.

- Je ne les laisserai pas te prendre ! Je te défendrai !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être défendu, Yorgios. Je veux juste que tout ça finisse.

- Et elle, alors ?, protesta Yorgios. Tu vas abandonner comme ça ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler. D'ailleurs, il n'y a rien à dire. Elle n'existe plus. Elle n'a même jamais existé ...

Sa voix se brisa.

- J'ai aimé à la folie une femme qui n'existe pas ... sauf dans mon coeur ! 

* * *

Au fil des semaines, Yorgios assista, impuissant et déchiré, à la déchéance physique et morale de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Lui extirper des promesses, le menacer, essayer de tourner son attention vers de menues choses du quotidien, rien n'y fit. Kanon sombrait dans la dépression sans qu'il puisse le retenir, comme du sable qui file entre les doigts. Il mangeait à peine, ne parlait presque plus, à peineYorgios parvenait-il à lui arracher deux syllabes. La seule chose qu'il faisait encore, c'était de s'occuper de ses arbres. Il y passait des heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement, et s'écroulait comme une masse, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Yorgios ne quitta bientôt plus la maison, craignant qu'il ne fît une bêtise. Ses journées devinrent un long cauchemar, à le guetter déambulant sans âme au milieu des orangers, s'affolant dès qu'il le perdait de vue plus d'une minute.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas durer ainsi et un jour, poussé par la colère et le désespoir, il dévala la pente jusqu'au dispensaire. C'était la fin de la journée, qui avait été suffocante. Toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient ouvertes dans l'espoir d'un mince filet d'air frais, si bien que tout le voisinage profita de la scène surréaliste qui s'y déroula, mais le vieil homme se moquait comme d'une guigne d'avoir des témoins. Il entra comme une tornade dans le bâtiment, faisant sursauter sa petite-fille et, apercevant le Bélier debout près de son bureau, se précipita sur lui et le jeta à terre d'un coup de poing bien senti. Mu ouvrit de grands yeux, complètement pris par surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?, bégaya-t-il en se tenant une joue passablement colorée.

- Il me prend qu'avant que vous ne touchiez Kanon, il faudra me passer sur le corps, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Des visages stupéfaits apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jamais dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire pourtant passablement riche en coups de sang de toute nature ( mais la plupart du temps provenant du Temple du Scorpion ), on n'avait vu un simple civil frapper un chevalier d'or, Grand Pope officieux de surcroît. Et encore moins sans en payer aussitôt les conséquences.

Mais Mu se manifesta aucun mouvement d'humeur. Il se releva calmement comme si rien n'était, et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

- Je crois savoir, dit-il seulement d'une voix posée, que vous n'êtes pas en charge du dossier de Kanon, et que par conséquent vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'en tirer des conclusions, Monsieur. Il serait donc préférable pour tout le monde, j'ai bien dit tout le monde, que vous vous teniez à l'écart de cette affaire, et laissiez faire la justice d'Athéna.

- Allez vous faire voir !, fut la réponse courte mais explicite qu'il reçut.

Avant même qu'il ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Yorgios disparut.

Il battit un record de vitesse pour rentrer. La seule idée de savoir Kanon seul le hantait. Un homme dans son état mental était capable de tout et surtout du pire. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à regretter de s'être absenté !

- Kanon ! Kanon ?

Aucune réponse. Le coeur battant à lui rompre les côtes, il ratissa les champs. Kanon n'était nulle part. Affolé, il courut vers la maison, avec l'espoir ténu qu'il était déjà rentré.

En franchissant le seuil, il heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un qui en sortait. Un chevalier d'or, aux yeux azur et à la chevelure d'un bleu intense, qui le dévisagea sans douceur.

- Que faites-vous là, et où est Kanon ?, s'écria Yorgios, peu impressionné par le regard hautain et froid de son interlocuteur.

- Sur son lit. Allez vous le voir. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher Mu du Bélier.

- Mu du B... ? Je vous le défends !, hurla Yorgios.

Mais fidèle à lui-même, le chevalier du Scorpion prit le chemin de Rodorio sans écouter ce qu'on lui disait. 

Kanon délira pendant près de soixante-douze heures. Même s'il avait subi un entraînement de chevalier d'or, la malnutrition, ajoutée à l'absence de sommeil et à un état dépressif chronique, avait fait son oeuvre. Le coup de chaleur, résultat de trop longues heures passées en plein soleil, avec ce temps torride, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ce fut un coup de chance – peut-être pas tout à fait fortuit, pensa Kanon plus tard – que Milo soit passé par là, et soit tombé sur lui. Il l'avait trouvé sous un olivier, à demi-inconscient, rouge comme une pivoine et en nage, et devinant ce qui s'était passé, l'avait aussitôt porté jusqu'à son lit. Comme tous les Grecs, il connaissait la marche à suivre dans ce genre de cas. D'abord, faire chuter la température de la victime, mais graduellement. Pas question de lui faire prendre une douche ou un bain glacé, le danger de l'exposer à une hydrocution étant maximal. Il l'allongea sur son lit, le déshabilla rapidement, et improvisant des compresses avec des serviettes de toilette, il les imbiba d'eau fraîche et les appliqua sur les parties du corps qui assuraient la régulation de la température : le front, les aisselles, à la base du cou et sur le bas-ventre. Il fallait les renouveler constamment, car elles se réchauffaient vite au contact de la peau brûlante de Kanon. Celui-ci ne reprenant pas connaissance, il était impossible de le faire boire un peu sans risquer de le voir s'étouffer. A part attendre, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Il bondit sur ses pieds en entendant un bruit. C'était Yorgios, de retour de Rodorio. Il ne jugea pas utile de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Le vieil homme comprendrait bien tout seul. Soulagé que Kanon ne soit pas seul ( les convulsions n'étaient pas à exclure, vu la gravité de son état ), Milo se précipita au dispensaire et déclara calmement à Mu qu'il ferait bien de monter voir Kanon dans les meilleurs délais.

- Tu as fini par passer tes nerfs sur lui, malgré la promesse que tu m'as faite ?, demanda Mu passablement crispé.

- Que tu m'as extorquée, rectifia Milo. Tu te trompes, je ne l'ai pas touché. Enfin pas au sens que tu entends.

Les yeux du Bélier reflétaient la méfiance et le doute.

- Que tu le croies ou non, j'ai encore assez de sens de l'honneur pour ne pas m'en prendre à un homme amoindri. Il a toujours des comptes à me rendre, et je ne compte pas faire une croix dessus. Alors tu as intérêt à le sauver.

Mu faillit se faire claquer la porte au nez par un Yorgios hors de ses gonds. Il lui fallut déployer des trésors de persuasion pour convaincre le vieil homme qu'il venait ici en tant que médecin et rien d'autre. L'état de Kanon le choqua. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel changement physique en si peu de temps. Certes, il avait deviné qu'avoir découvert que Lysandre était à son service lui avait fait du mal, mais pas à ce point.

- Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit lorsque nous avons eu cette petite ... discussion tout-à-l'heure ?, s'enquit-il.

Cette phrase lui valut un regard noir pas tout à fait immérité, il voulait bien l'avouer, de la part du vieil homme.

- Parce que vous n'en aviez pas la moindre idée, sans doute ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça, sans que ça ait des conséquences ? En quelle langue fallait-il vous le dire ? En chinois ? Il aimait cette fille à en crever, plus que vous-même serez jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un ! Croyez-vous qu'être chevalier d'or et peut-être bientôt grand Pope suffise à faire de vous un être humain ?, cracha Yorgios au comble de la fureur.

Mu ne broncha pas. En n'importe quelle autre occasion, il aurait crié de dépit de voir la Chine confondue avec le Tibet, mais les connaissances géographiques approximatives de Yorgios et sa confusion entre Atlantes et humains étaient le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait peut-être tort sur ces deux points-là, mais il avait raison sur tout le reste.

Troublé, il descendit à Rodorio, et força la porte des appartements privés d'Athéna, qu'il trouva encombrés de bagages que des servantes étaient en train de défaire. Athéna comprit tout de suite à la mine de Mu que quelque chose clochait.

- Changement de programme, lui annonça sobrement Mu après une révérence un tantinet raide.

- Ah bon ?, fit la déesse en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur que si nous faisons trop traîner les choses maintenant, le procès de Kanon n'ait jamais lieu ...

**A suivre ... **

**Oh oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire : ENFIN ! Ben oui, enfin. mes excuses pour l'attente ... mais je me penche actuellement sur le chapitre qui donnera la réponse à toutes vos questions - et même à celles que vous ne vous posiez pas ! - mais pour ne rien oublier, je dois relire toute ma fic. Et franchement on n'a pas idée d'écrire un truc aussi long ! Mais comment avez-vous fait pour tenir le coup ? Aaah vous êtes adorables ! Que serais-je sans vous ? A bientôt ! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Grandeur et Déchéance - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 10**

* * *

- Bois.

Kanon ferma les yeux et se détourna.

- Bois, répéta Mu. Tu en as besoin, tu as subi une déshydratation importante.

- Va au diable.

Mu pinça les lèvres, et posa le bol de bouillon qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet.

- Soit. Je ne te forcerai pas ...

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ça, ironisa Kanon.

- ... J'aurais juste préféré que tu sois remis au plus vite. Mais puisque tu ne coopères pas, attendons encore un peu.

- Attendons quoi ?

Mu se leva, lissa un pan de sa cape immaculée, et lui fixa de son regard étrange. C'était ce que Kanon aimait à la fois le plus et le moins chez Mu, son regard. Le Bélier avait des yeux magnifiques, atypiques avec leur absence d'arcade sourcillière et leur teinte d'émeraude translucide, mais ils étaient impénétrables, un peu à la manière d'un miroir. Il avait beau essayer de percer à jour l'homme – ou plutôt l'Atlante – qui se cachait derrière, il s'y heurtait chaque fois. Et le Bélier ne baissait jamais sa garde. Mais voilà que pour une fois il semblait décidé à faire un pas en avant en jetant un hameçon sous le nez de Kanon, dans le but manifeste qu'il y morde. Il y avait du progrès.

- L'instruction de ton dossier est bouclée. Ton procès ne saurait tarder maintenant.

Kanon laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

- Pas trop tôt ! Deux ans et demi ... Le Sanctuaire a vraiment une des administrations les plus lentes du monde.

- Je te rappelle que ton dossier est plutôt ... épais.

- Justement. L'affaire devrait en être d'autant plus vite jugée, non ?

Mu répondit par un sourire totalement indéchiffrable.

- Je te conseille de prendre un avocat.

- Je n'en connais pas.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille Yorgios. Il a des arguments ... percutants !

Il devait faire référence à leur petite discussion un peu musclée au dispensaire, dont lui avait parlé le vieil homme qui d'ailleurs ne regrettait rien. Mu en gardait encore une joue un peu rouge, d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un avocat de toute manière.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai l'intention de plaider coupable.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me défende. Je veux juste être jugé sur mes actes et avoir la sentence que je mérite, c'est tout.

- Oh, tu l'auras, rassure-toi. Et tu seras jugé sur tous tes actes, tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point, j'y veillerai personnellement ...

Mu était quelqu'un qui se distinguait par son sérieux, mais là il était carrément effrayant. Kanon eut la certitude qu'il pensait réellement chaque mot qu'il disait.

- Parfait, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes pour une fois. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ma convocation en somme ?

- Tu n'en auras pas.

- Et comment saurai-je quand je serai jugé dans ce cas ?

- Tu le sauras, c'est tout.

- Les voies de la justice d'Athéna sont décidément impénétrables, railla Kanon.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ..., murmura Mu.

- Cela dit, elle est équitable, et il ne saurait être question que tu comparaisses diminué physiquement ou moralement.

Le Bélier lui tendit à nouveau le bol fumant.

- Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Grimace narquoise de Kanon.

- Je m'en voudrais de manquer cela. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'on se verra, après tout, non ?

- Très probablement, oui, répondit doucement Mu.

Puis il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

Une seule chose l'effrayait, et c'était le calme avec lequel il prenait les choses, comme s'il était déjà mort. Socialement, c'est déjà presque ça. Yorgios ne venait plus, sans doute tenu à distance par Mu, et Kanon était donc seul face à lui-même pour réfléchir. Pas réfléchir sur son avenir. Il n'en avait plus. Les jours qui lui restaient à vivre devaient maintenant se compter sur les doigts de la main, et cela ne lui causait aucune émotion particulière.

Assis sur les marches de sa terrasse, ses cheveux ondulant mollement au gré du vent qui venait de la mer, il faisait le bilan de sa vie.

Et un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : gâchis. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis. A bien y réfléchir, ça n'était pas plus mal. Au moins ça évitait les regrets. Il ne laissait rien ni personne derrière lui. Si, Yorgios, mais il avait sa petite-fille à qui se raccrocher. Lui n'avait personne. Enfin, plus personne. Il avait eu Lysandre ... un mirage. Où était-elle à cette heure ? Ses lèvres se crispèrent en un pli amer. La question n'avait aucune raison d'être. Lysandre n'avait jamais existé. En tout cas, pas SA Lysandre. L'autre, celle qui l'avait espionné et qui lui avait menti, lui était indifférente. Il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la colère à son égard. L'espace d'un éclair, il revit son visage déformé par la surprise, et cette seule pensée lui fit mal. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, mais il n'avait rien voulu écouter. Rien de ce que " l'autre " aurait pu dire ne lui importait. Il aurait presque béni Mu de l'avoir retenue par le bras. Elle s'était débattue comme un diable, avait tenté de se dégager, mais le Bélier n'avait pas cédé à ses supplications. Il avait fui, et avait erré longtemps dans la montagne, comme un homme qui a perdu la raison, tandis que résonnait dans sa tête ce cri étrange qu'elle avait eu.

- Pas maintenant !, avait-elle sangloté, ivre de rage et de colère.

Kanon ne savait pas à qui il était adressé. A lui, à Mu ou à elle-même ? Ca n'avait aucune importance après tout. 

Ma chère Lysandre,

Sans doute trouveras-tu bien étrange que je t'écrive, après ce qui s'est passé, mais il le fallait. Je ne veux pas partir avant de t'avoir livré mon coeur, et j'espère que tu liras cette lettre jusqu'à la dernière ligne, c'est la seule faveur que je te demande. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, sans doute ai-je eu tort. Mais il n'y a pas besoin que tu te justifies pour que je te pardonne tout. Si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu devais avoir tes raisons et, bonnes ou mauvaises, elle ne regardent que toi. Je t'ai tout pardonné à la seconde où je l'ai su, comme je te pardonne par avance ce que j'ignore peut-être. Le mal que tu m'as fait n'a pas d'importance et n'en aura jamais car tu m'as donné bien plus que tu ne m'a pris en étant à mes côtés. J'ai été heureux avec toi, beaucoup plus que je ne pourrai jamais le dire ou l'écrire. Tant pis si ce n'était qu'une illusion, ces moments-là valaient la peine d'être vécus. Je ne regrette rien et je te remercie du fond du coeur de me les avoir donnés, quels qu'aient été tes véritables sentiments.

La maison est à toi, j'ai fait un testament en ta faveur il y a quelque temps de cela, et mes volontés n'ont pas changé et ne changeront pas. Elle représente les seuls moments de bonheur que j'aie jamais eus, que ce soit avec toi ou mon frère. La garder ou la vendre, tu en feras ce que bon te semble, je ne veux rien t'imposer. Aie seulement de temps à autre une pensée pour deux frères qui ont grandi ici et dont la vie a été tellement différente de leurs rêves d'enfants.

Merci pour tout et adieu,

Kanon

Il cacheta la lettre à la cire et resta longtemps dans le silence, à écouter le temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement. 

Maître Thémisto-machin n'était pas là quand Kanon se présenta à son étude pour y déposer la lettre. Dommage, il aurait aimé le saluer une dernière fois. Il la confia à Eirene, qui lui promit de l'archiver en grognant comme à son habitude. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit d'aller voir Chryséis, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle n'avait pas eu la part la plus facile, la pauvre, entre lui et Mu, et pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos. Quel avait été son rôle dans toute cette histoire, il ne le saurait jamais, et il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Le double jeu de Lysandre lui avait fait trop de mal. Et si Chryséis, elle aussi ...

Il prit le chemin du cimetière et se recueillit un long moment sur les tombes des chevaliers décédés pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Selon tout vraisemblance, il serait bientôt ici, au milieu d'eux, si Athéna voulait bien exaucer ses dernières volontés de reposer au côté de son frère. Elle ne le lui refuserait probablement pas.

Tout l'après-midi, il flâna sans but dans Rodorio. Demandez aux gens ce qu'ils feraient s'ils savaient vivre la dernière journée de leur existence, et ils seront bien embarrassés de vous répondre : ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle on aime penser ! A plus forte raison quand on a perdu tout goût pour la vie ...

Ce fut donc dans un état apathique qu'il reprit le chemin de la colline. Il y était presque arrivé, déjà la maison était visible entre les frondaisons d'argent des oliviers qui l'entouraient, quand un détail retint son regard vide : trois taches blanches. L'une sur les marches, comme ramassée sur elle-même, les deux autres tout en hauteur, en retrait sur la terrasse.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

" Tu le sauras, quand tu seras jugé ", avait dit Mu.

Il avait dit la vérité. Et l'heure était arrivée.

Sur les marches de sa maison l'attendaient Athéna, le chevalier du Bélier, et Sorrento de la Sirène. 

Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir aperçu, mais ça ne changeait rien. C'était la dernière épreuve, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

D'un pas assuré, il s'avança dans leur direction.

La déesse Athéna était assise sur les marches de l'escalier, sa robe d'un blanc immaculé déployée en corolle autour d'elle, un air altier et solemnel sur son visage parfait comme celui d'une statue. Elle ne manifesta aucune émotion en voyant celui qui l'avait trahie et avait failli causer sa mort. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était dans le royaume sous-marin de Poséidon, presque trois ans auparavant. Il venait de s'interposer comme bouclier humain, la protégeant de son corps du trident du Dieu des Mers. Juste avant de s'effondrer, il lui avait demandé pardon ... mais que valait un pardon extorqué par un mourant ? Si elle lui avait pardonné, alors pourquoi le faire attendre plus de deux ans pour le lui dire ? Etait-ce elle qui avait organisé ce procès à la sauvette, sans jurés, sans spectateurs, comme s'il était un dossier encombrant que l'on a hâte d'archiver ?

Car à la sauvette ou pas, c'était officiel, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était la première fois que Kanon voyait Mu en tenue de Grand Pope, longue silhouette blanche à l'étole brodée de motifs délicats, vivante incarnation de la justice d'Athéna. Il n'avait pas toutefois mis le masque rituel, et debout derrière sa déesse, il avait fière allure ainsi. Shion n'aurait pas rougi de son élève en cet instant. Le Bélier le suivit des yeux, impénétrable comme à son habitude.

En revanche, ce qui le surprit, ce fut l'identité de la troisième personne. Raisonnablement, il aurait pu croire qu'au moins un autre chevalier d'or, Aiolia, Aldébaran ou Shaka, assisterait à son procès. Même pas. Des deux premiers ors, il aurait pu espérer un soutien, même s'il n'en demandait aucun. Shaka, c'était moins sûr. Mais Sorrento de la Sirène n'était là que pour une raison évidente : il représentait la partie civile au nom de Poséidon. Pour résumer la situation : trois contre un. La partie allait être vite jouée.

Athéna ne fit pas un geste en le voyant, et ne daigna pas se lever lorsqu'il mit un genou en terre devant elle. Tout au plus répondit-elle à sa révérence par un bref hochement de tête, aussi imposante que si elle avait été assise sur son trône dans la grande salle du Palais.

- Mu ?, dit-elle seulement d'une voix ferme.

Le Bélier fit un pas en avant, se plaçant à sa droite.

-Kanon des Gémeaux, tu es accusé de crime de lèse-majesté, haute trahison, tentative de coup d'état, et tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de la déesse Athéna ici présente, énuméra lentement Mu. Souhaites-tu être assisté d'un avocat ?

-Non, dit simplement Kanon d'une voix claire et forte.

- Soit. Reconnais-tu les faits ?

- Oui, et je plaide coupable pour tous.

- En es-tu bien sûr ? Sais-tu bien ce que cela implique ?, insista Mu.

- J'ai eu plus de deux ans pour y réfléchir, répondit Kanon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me soustraire à la justice d'Athéna, quel que soit le verdict. Alors inutile de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Allons droit au but, que cette comédie se termine enfin.

La requête de Kanon sembla désarçonner Mu un court instant. D'un bref coup d'oeil, il interrogea Athéna. Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, mais Kanon vit qu'elle paraissait troublée. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Kanon lui sourit, tandis que glissait sur lui, lointaine et irréelle, la voix de Mu énonçant le verdict.

- Kanon des Gémeaux, compte tenu de la gravité des faits qui te sont reprochés, et après examen approfondi de la situation, tu es condamné à mort...

**A suivre ( qui a dit " encore heureux ! " ? )**

Bon, là, je sens que je viens de descendre gravement dans votre estime, chers lecteurs. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonnée de recevoir quelques menaces de mort dans ma boîte aux lettres. Je vais donc de ce pas me mettre en quête d'un petit nid douillet, avec des murs confortablement épais, genre bunker amélioré ... A un des ces jours !


	12. Chapter 11

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 11**

* * *

- Majesté, puis-je vous présenter une requête ?, dit seulement Kanon d'un ton détaché.

Athéna fronça les sourcils. Elle ne paraissait plus si sûre d'elle, à présent. Son visage était livide, et on aurait dit que c'était elle et non lui qui avait reçu en pleine face l'annonce de sa condamnation à mort.

- Att..., s'écria Mu.

Mais elle l'interrompit d'un regard impérieux.

- Laisse-le parler. Dis-moi ...

- Majesté, je connais mes immenses fautes envers vous, et j'accepte la sentence. Mais je vous en supplie, accordez-moi la grâce, quand tout sera fini, d'être inhumé ici, au côté de mon frère.

- Refusé !, tonna Mu, et cette fois Athéna ne le coupa pas.

Kanon baissa la tête, des larmes de déception et d'amertume lui brouillant la vue.

- Tu ne seras inhumé nulle part, ni ici ni ailleurs ..., continua le Grand Pope.

Même pas de tombe. Son corps serait livré à la Méditerranée. La seule récompense des traîtres. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

- ... car tu ne seras pas exécuté.

- Qu... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il chancela et sentit son sang se figer.

- Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir, tu aurais su que ta peine avait été transformée en sursis.

- En sursis ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il y eut un gémissement dans le dos de Mu.

- Quel crétin, grinça Sorrento qui jusqu'à présent était resté aussi discret qu'une mouche sur un mur. Dire qu'il a failli devenir maître du monde ...

Mu sourit à cette remarque.

- Ca veut dire, Kanon, que tu ne seras pas emmené au Cap Sounion. Ta condamnation sera inscrite à ton dossier, et c'est tout.

- Comment ça, " tout " ?

- L'affaire est close. Tu es libre.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Majesté, m'autorisez-vous ... ?

- Je t'en prie, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment gai.

- Tout d'abord, nous te devons des excuses, Kanon.

- Des exc... ?

- Oui, ces trois dernières années n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi, nous en avons bien conscience, mais il était primordial que tu sois tenu dans l'ignorance de ton sort. Je tiens d'abord à ce que tu saches que bien que je t'en veuille toujours pour la part que tu as prise dans l'assassinat de mon maître, comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre petite discussion dans le couloir du dispensaire, je n'ai en aucun cas laissé mes sentiments personnels entrer en ligne de compte. Athéna ne m'a pas fait Grand Pope pour que j'abuse de mes fonctions pour assouvir une vengeance. La politique est un art délicat, et j'ai essayé de rester le plus neutre possible et de ne froisser personne, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile. Mais ce que j'ai fait ou été contraint de faire, je l'assume et ne regrette rien. Et si ça peut te consoler, tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir de cette situation. N'est-ce pas, Majesté ?, conclut-il avec un sourire entendu.

- En effet.

- Et sache qu'à aucun moment il n'a été question de te condamner à la peine capitale.

Kanon releva la tête, intrigué.

- Mais la sentence que tu viens de prononcer ... ?

- Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, si tu veux bien. Quand Sorrento de la Sirène ici présent t'a amené au Sanctuaire, il n'a posé aucune condition, laissant à Athéna le soin de déterminer ton châtiment. J'avoue que dans un premier temps, savoir quoi faire de toi était le cadet de nos soucis. Tu ne t'en es probablement pas rendu compte, mais tu as frôlé la mort. Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état. A ce propos je crois que tu dois des remerciements au Général de la Sirène, car s'il ne t'avait pas amené ici, tu aurais probablement succombé à tes blessures.

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que Sorrento, son meilleur ennemi, lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Il le dévisagea, bouleversé, et s'acquitta de sa dette d'un hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer une parole. Le jeune marina resta de marbre.

- Tu es resté près de trois mois dans le coma, ce qui nous a largement laissé le temps de discuter de ton cas, tu t'en doutes, continua le Grand Pope. Quand tu as commencé à montrer des signes de rétablissement, il a bien fallu prendre une décision et décider d'une stratégie. Athéna t'aurait volontiers pardonné, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Il y avait eu des victimes, énormément de victimes, et notre devoir à elle et à moi en tant que Grand Pope provisoire nous imposait de penser à elles en priorité. Notre déesse a toujours cru en ton repentir, mais je dois avouer que j'étais beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'elle, et surtout je me devais s'assurer sa sécurité. Je lui ai donc imposé de te faire surveiller, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec quelqu'un qui possède un parcours comme le tien, rit-il. Dans les premiers temps, tu ne représentais guère de danger, mais quand tu as commencé à gagner en autonomie, il a bien fallu songer à autre chose. Comme tu peux t'en douter, il y avait de la grogne au Sanctuaire, surtout au sein des chevaliers d'or.

- Je le sais. J'ai entendu votre discussion, un soir, sur la terrasse du dispensaire, souffla Kanon.

- La prise de bec avec Milo ?

- Oui.

- Il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Aldébaran et Aiolia me laissaient les coudées franches, mais ce n'est pas le genre de Milo. Je m'attendais à ce type de réaction, qui était somme toute assez légitime.

- Il me hait. Je ne l'en blâme pas ...

- Quels que soient ses sentiments à ton égard, tu lui dois aussi la vie.

- Hein ?

- Quand tu étais au plus mal, et que seul du sang de chevalier d'or pouvait te maintenir en vie, il a donné du sien, comme tous les autres.

- Il a ...?

- ... un peu contraint et forcé par Aldébaran, il faut avouer, précisa Athéna.

- Mais il l'a fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, ne te fais pas d'illusions, sans doute pensait-il aussi à sa vengeance sur laquelle il pouvait faire une croix si tu mourais. Il a multiplié les pressions auprès de moi pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire de toi, mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas moi-même comment les choses allaient tourner. Le plus sage était de te laisser de rétablir tout en t'ayant à l'oeil, et d'agir en conséquence de tes actes. Et je dois avouer que tu nous as causé une sacrée frayeur avec ta tentative de suicide. Athéna et moi ne te pensions pas si moralement " amoché " que ça. Fort heureusement Chryséis a pu rattraper la situation à temps. Entre toi qui voulais mourir et Milo qui voulait te tuer, ça a été une période plutôt tendue.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, alors ? Les choses auraient été plus simples pour tout le monde que je meure, non ?

- Les victimes espéraient un procès que légitimement je ne pouvais pas leur refuser.

- Je vois ...

- Ma priorité a été de calmer les ardeurs de Milo. Je ne suis pas très fier de moi sur ce point, mais je l'ai quasi-contraint à jurer sur la tombe de Camus de ne pas te toucher. Mais tu connais Milo et son sens de la parole ... ! Je n'étais pas certain qu'il la donne, encore moins qu'il la tienne. Il m'a surpris en le faisant. Quand Aiolia est venu me dire plus tard que tu allais le voir à son temple, j'ai bien cru que tout allait tomber à l'eau et qu'il allait te tuer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il n'en a rien fait. Ne crois pas pour autant qu'il en a fini avec toi. Il souffre encore, et souffrira encore longtemps, avant de se rendre compte que la haine ne sert à rien et que tu n'es pas l'unique responsable de la mort de Camus. Attends-toi, un jour ou l'autre, à lui rendre encore des comptes. Mais ne le blâme pas, tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est que de souffrir de la disparition de quelqu'un ...

- Oh oui ...

- Il va de soi qu'il n'était pas au courant de nos projets, dans l'état d'esprit qu'il avait à l'époque, il ne l'aurait pas accepté, et je dois bien reconnaître qu'à défaut d'être d'accord avec lui, je l'aurais compris. Et surtout, moins il y avait de personnes dans la confidence, plus les chances de voir ce plan réussir étaient importantes. Le moindre faux-pas et tout s'écroulait. J'ai donc dû informer Chryséis de ce que nous faisions. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Ca a été difficile de la convaincre que nous oeuvrions dans ton intérêt, et j'ai eu une vie privée un peu tendue pendant quelque temps ...

Kanon sourit.

- C'est ma faute.

- Ne t'excuse pas, lorsque notre déesse m'a demandé d'assumer les fonctions de grand Pope, j'ai accepté en sachant que c'était davantage une charge qu'un honneur, et ces évènements n'ont pas eu que des aspects négatifs sur ma vie avec Chryséis. Sans cela, nous en serions peut-être encore à nous regarder dans le blanc de l'oeil en débitant des banalités. Là, nous avons bien été contraints de faire des choix de vie. Soit nous nous déchirions sans aucune chance de réconciliation, soit ...

Il acheva sa phrase d'un geste évasif avec une petite moue comique.

- Tu es en train de me dire que le petit Shion me doit la vie ?, conclut Kanon, riant malgré lui.

- Il y a de ça ... Alors finalement que tu sois son parrain n'était qu'un juste retour des choses !

- Chryséis était donc au courant de tout ?

Non. Je ne lui ai parlé que du but que nous recherchions, le reste ne concernait que la déesse Athéna et moi. Chryséis est intelligente, elle a compris que mes fonctions de Grand Pope m'entravaient et elle n'a pas cherché en savoir plus. Elle m'a fait confiance du début à la fin.

- Elle est formidable, murmura Kanon.

- Je suis bien de ton avis. Tu lui dois une fière chandelle. Elle me faisait des rapports sur ton état d'esprit, et tu peux être certain qu'elle a toujours pris ta défense, et ça a beaucoup joué dans l'étude de ton cas. Néanmoins, aussi élogieuse qu'elle ait été à ton propos, ça ne suffisait pas pour archiver le dossier, si je puis dire. Il restait beaucoup à faire, et cela ne dépendait ni d'Athéna, ni de moi, ni des autres chevaliers d'or. Ca dépendait de toi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Le pardon d'Athéna et des chevaliers d'or, à la réserve de Milo, tu l'avais déjà depuis longtemps. Mais il ne servait à rien si tu ne te pardonnais pas, _toi._

- Moi ?

- Oui, ta tentative de suicide n'était pas due qu'à la peur d'être emmené au Cap Sounion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas. J'étais tellement mal à cette époque. Je voulais en finir avec tout. Je voulais seulement voir Athéna et lui demander son pardon, et elle refusait de me recevoir ...

- Non, Kanon, intervint la jeune femme. Ne te méprends pas. Rien ne m'aurait plus comblée que de te dire de vive voix que je t'avais pardonné depuis longtemps. Mais le moment n'était pas venu, tu n'étais pas prêt à te pardonner toi-même, ou nous sommes-nous trompés ? Ca a été une véritable torture pour nous de te voir, jour après jour, user le peu de forces que tu avais pour monter ici et devoir garder porte close, tu peux me croire. Et quand tu as gravi tout l'escalier sur les genoux en signe de rédemption pour venir t'effondrer sur le seuil du Palais ...

Elle s'interrompit, la voix brisée à la seule évocation de ce moment.

- Je savais qu'il y aurait des moments difficiles, mais ce jour-là, j'ai failli craquer. Si Mu ne m'avait pas retenue, j'aurais cédé. Même lui n'était plus très sûr d'avoir pris les bonnes décisions, n'est-ce pas, Mu ?

- Vous pouvez le dire, oui.

- Mais si je l'avais fait, cela aurait mis toute la suite en péril. Car une fois pardonné, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

La question prit Kanon au dépourvu. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Votre pardon était mon seul but, après ...?

Après, rien. Il n'attendait rien d'autre de la vie à ce moment-là ... sauf, paradoxalement, la mort.  
Athéna sourit.

- Alors Mu avait raison, et toutes ces souffrances en valaient la peine. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai douté,... ou nous avons douté, Mu et moi, rectifia-t-elle. Tu nous a causé bien des nuits blanches. Mais je ne voulais pas te perdre, Kanon. A aucun prix, même s'il fallait pour cela être durs avec toi, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen, dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais, pour te refaire reprendre goût à la vie. Le chemin qui restait à parcourir avant que tu ne sois en paix avec toi-même ne pouvait qu'être long et douloureux, et il fallait surtout te forcer à faire le premier pas. Après mûre réflexion, nous avons donc fait entrer maître Thémistocle dans le jeu.

- Le notaire ?

- Lui-même. Le pauvre Saga n'avait pas laissé de testament, et n'ayant pas d'héritier connu au moment de son décès, la maison où tu vis maintenant était donc tombée dans le domaine public.

- Mais je croyais que mon frère la louait ?

- Non. Peu de temps après ton départ, il l'a achetée sous un faux nom. Il devait y tenir, et je pense que tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

- Cette maison, c'est celle de notre enfance. C'est celle où nous avons grandi tous les deux. Rien ne pouvait nous séparer à cette époque ...

- La seule chose qu'il laissait en dehors de cette maison, c'était un peu d'argent. Pas une fortune, mais suffisamment pour commencer une nouvelle vie, tu ne crois pas ? La maison, elle, était à l'abandon, et si notre plan fonctionnait et que tu reprenais un tant soit peu pied, cela t'occuperait pendant un bon bout de temps. Je suis venue ici avant que tu ne t'y installes, et maintenant que je vois ce que tu en as fait, je ne peux que me féliciter de te l'avoir rendue.

- Maître Thémisto ... ah, je ne me souviens jamais de son nom, enfin, le notaire, il était dans la confidence alors ?

- Disons qu'il a exécuté les ordres.

- Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute manière ..., continua Mu, laconique.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'est pas plus notaire que moi. Il était employé au service des finances du Palais sous Saga. Et il avait un peu ... piqué dans la caisse, dira-t-on. Ton frère ne s'en est jamais aperçu, soit dit en passant. Mais ce brave homme s'est fait attraper la main dans le pot de confiture en essayant de faire disparaître les preuves de ses malversations, sans quoi personne n'aurait probablement jamais rien remarqué. Le mieux a été l'ennemi du bien dans son cas. Le mal fait n'étant pas irréversible, Sa Majesté et moi avons donc décidé de passer l'éponge sous réserve qu'il restitue les sommes volées, et qu'il accepte de jouer le rôle du notaire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile pour lui de faire illusion, il s'y connaissait suffisamment en paperasse, et toi pas du tout. Tu ne pouvais pas faire le poids. Cela dit, il y a eu quelques ratés dans notre plan, car tu es allé le voir plusieurs fois à l'improviste, et nous n'avions pas prévu ça, évidemment.

- ... et les fois en question, je n'ai donc trouvé qu'Eirene... Elle était complice elle aussi ?

- Si l'on veut, oui. Je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant par nature, et pour éviter que ce brave "notaire" ne me double, je lui ai mis dans les pattes un agent de probation. Quelqu'un de pas facile à manipuler...

Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Eirene était donc chargée de jouer les cerbères ? Agréable comme elle n'était pas, c'était tout de même infliger à l'ex-escroc repenti une double peine ...

- Je ne me suis jamais douté de rien ...

- Je sais, et pourtant il y a eu un autre accroc à notre plan, un grain de sable qui s'est glissé dans la machine, mais tu ne t'es aperçu de rien, heureusement. Te souviens-tu de la lettre que tu as reçu des services du cadastre ?

- Non ... j'ai reçu tellement de courrier !

- Et pour cause ! Celle-ci te demandait des explications au sujet des titres de propriété de la maison, car le changement au cadastre avait été complètement oublié, et légalement le domaine public était donc toujours propriétaire de la maison. Tu ne pouvais donc normalement pas en hériter de ton frère comme le prétendait notre cher maître Thémis... euh, cher notaire. Cette incohérence aurait pu te mettre la puce à l'oreille, si bien que pour rattraper le coup, nous l'avons noyée dans un flot de paperasse, et ça a fonctionné car elle est passée comme une lettre à la poste, si je peux me permettre. Tous les services du Sanctuaire ont été réquisitionnés sur l'affaire et ont mis la main à la pâte pour t'envoyer des courriers aussi farfelus les uns que les autres.

- ... dont un m'a été ré-expédié ... , marmonna Sorrento, qui suivait la conversation en silence.

Il parlait de la fameuse lettre des services d'immigration qui enjoignait Kanon de s'expliquer sur les circonstances de son retour au Sanctuaire, et que Kanon, dans un moment de franche hilarité, lui avait fait transmettre. Mais son culot ne semblait pas susciter le même sentiment chez lui.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir, siffla-t-il, venimeux. Dois-je te dire quelles conséquences cela aurait eu si par hasard cette lettre avait fini entre les mains de Julian Solo ? Je m'étais donné assez de mal pour qu'il oublie totalement ce qui s'était passé en faisant effacer tout souvenir de cette bataille par la déesse Athéna, qui a bien voulu accéder à ma demande, et toi avec cette lettre tu as failli tout mettre par terre.

- Je te jure que j'ignorais à l'époque ce qu'il était advenu de Julian. répondit Kanon, mortifié. Je le sais maintenant, Mu ... je veux dire le Grand Pope me l'a appris, et je me sens également responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé ... et à toi aussi.

Une expression amère passa furtivement sur le visage d'ange du jeune musicien.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne réveilles jamais l'esprit de Poséidon. Julian devra vivre avec ce poids le reste de ses jours, et moi également . Mais pour être honnête, il faut bien reconnaître que le sceau d'Athéna, si solide qu'il ait été, n'aurait pu contenir encore longtemps l'esprit de l'Empereur. Ta puissance est réelle, je veux bien te l'accorder, mais ne peut en aucun cas rivaliser avec celle de Poséidon ou de ta déesse ... si tu as pu rompre le sceau de l'urne sacrée, c'est qu'il était déjà bien fragile... ou me trompé-je ?, Majesté.

- Non, Sorrento, tu as entièrement raison. Et je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance pour que j'efface ma mémoire du pauvre Julian.

- Confiance bien placée, Majesté, même si j'ignore combien de temps cela sera efficace. Mais il n'y a guère le choix. Il est trop tard pour venir en arrière ...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure, et brusquement Kanon eut de la peine pour celui qui avait été son ennemi le plus intime. Tous deux n'avaient guère d'atomes crochus, dire le contraire eût été mentir, mais il pouvait mesurer sur son visage lisse à quel point la bataille dans laquelle il s'était trouvé engagé contre son gré l'avait marqué. A son arrivée dans le royaume sous-marin, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent insouciant, et à présent c'est un jeune homme meurtri.

- Je suis désolé, Sorrento. Je sais que tu me hais, mais je t'assure que je suis sincère. Je n'ai pas mesuré les conséquences que pouvaient avoir mes actions, aussi bien autrefois qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai demandé au Grand Pope le droit de sortir du Sanctuaire pour m'assurer que Julian allait bien, mais il a refusé, et m'a dit que tu étais à ses côtés et que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

- Je le sais. Et je suis de son avis. Je te défends d'approcher Julian Solo pour quelque motif que ce soit, tu m'as bien compris ?

Son ton était à la limite de la menace, mais Kanon n'en fut pas courroucé, juste peiné.

- Mais toi ... ?

- Moi ?

- La musique était toute ta vie, et te voilà contraint de rester aux côtés de Julian ...

La réponse claqua comme un coup de fouet.

- J'ai mes raisons, et elles ne te regardent en rien, dit sèchement le jeune homme. Et je te rappelle que je suis le seul Marina encore en vie de Poséidon, même si ça ne m'enchante guère de m'en souvenir. C'est donc à moi que revient cette charge.

Kanon baissa la tête. L'avertissement était plus que clair : il l'invitait à se mêler de ses propres affaires et uniquement d'elles et ne tolèrerait aucune ingérence dans celles de Julian. Il ne lui en voulut pas. Mu et lui avaient entièrement raison, il ne pouvait qu'envenimer les choses.

- Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton coeur, Sorrento, mais si jamais je peux un jour t'être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre ...

- C'est très aimable à toi de me faire cette offre, mais je préfère dans la mesure du possible que nous restions à distance l'un de l'autre.

- Je comprends. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas achevé, le jour où tu m'as trouvé sur la plage après la bataille ? Personne n'en aurait jamais rien su, et quand bien même personne ne t'en aurait blâmé.

- Si. Moi-même ! Je ne veux pas avoir plus de sang sur les mains que tu ne m'en as fait verser. Il y a eu beaucoup trop de victimes dans toute cette histoire, et une de plus n'est pas nécessaire, dès lors qu'elle ne représente plus un danger, et ce serait même une bêtise et un gâchis dès lors qu'elle veut se racheter. Je pense que Votre Majesté ne me contredira pas ?

Athéna sourit.

- Pas du tout. Ca a été mon point de vue depuis le début, quand tu l'as amené ici pour y être livré à ma justice. Je ne nie pas, Kanon, que tu étais ... un cadeau empoisonné ! Mais tu as fait ton possible pour réparer tes erreurs, quand tu t'es interposé entre moi et le trident de Poséidon au mépris de ta propre vie, puis durant ces trois dernières années. Chaque jour me donnait un peu plus raison de t'avoir fait confiance et de t'avoir aidé.

- Et si je vous avais trompée, si je vous avais menti ?

- Nous avons pris nos précautions, le coupa Mu. Nous étions au courant de chaque pas que tu faisais, de chacun de tes gestes. Je pense que tu comprendras facilement que je ne pouvais me permettre de mettre en jeu la sécurité d'Athéna et du Sanctuaire tout entier sur une intuition. J'ai donc placé un espion sous ton propre toit.

Kanon ferma les yeux. Lysandre. Rien que penser à elle était toujours aussi douloureux. Ainsi, elle n'était destinée qu'à être une simple pièce sur l'échiquier ... mais les choses avaient tourné autrement.

- Nous avons ainsi pu suivre tes progrès, aussi bien physiques que moraux. La façon dont tu as remis en état ces champs abandonnés, de ton attachement à ce malheureux âne, de ton amitié pour ce brave Yorgios, dont , puisqu'on aborde le sujet , j'ignorais totalement la parenté avec Myrto, et de tes efforts pour apprendre à lire.

- Vous savez ça aussi ?, souffla Kanon en pâlissant.

- Oui, et j'ai trouvé ça très courageux de ta part. Lysandre a tout fait pour préserver ton amour-propre, et si elle s'est adressée à moi pour trouver des livres pour t'apprendre à lire, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu en trouver à Athènes. Le grec archaïque n'est plus guère parlé de nos jours, à part ici. Ton enfance, tes rencontres avec ce fichu pseudo-notaire dont je ne me souviendrai décidément jamais du nom, tout a été consigné et est venu étayer ta défense sans même que tu le saches. Tu avais raison quand tu disais ne pas avoir besoin d'un avocat, Kanon. Ton meilleur défenseur c'est ton attitude au cours de ces trois dernières années. Elle a bien plus de poids que n'importe quelle plaidoirie ... La méthode est discutable, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais je suis le Grand Pope d'Athéna aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra bien me conserver cet honneur, et si j'ai quelques droits, j'ai encore plus de devoirs, dont celui de protéger le Sanctuaire contre toute menace, interne ou externe. Avant d'avoir des obligations envers toi, j'en avais envers les victimes et leurs familles.

Kanon acquiesça.

- Je comprends. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs, c'est ça ? Juste une chose, et je veux que tu me dises la vérité, Mu ... la lettre de mon frère ... c'est un faux ?

Sa voix tremblait, et il serra les dents en plantant son regard dans celui du Grand Pope. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Si jamais Mu lui avouait que cette lettre de Saga, le bien le plus précieux qui lui restait de son jumeau, avait été fabriquée de toutes pièces ...

Mais Mu sourit doucement.

- Non, Kanon, je te jure sur la vie de mon fils que cette lettre est bien de Saga. Elle a été trouvée dans la maison après sa mort, bien en évidence, et cela prouve bien qu'il a toujours eu l'espoir que tu reviendrais un jour. Je n'ai moi-même eu connaissance de son contenu que lorsque tu me l'as fait lire. Tous les courriers et toutes les pièces ayant un rapport susceptible d'éclairer notre jugement ont été ouvertes, mais pas celle-là. J'avais donné des ordres stricts à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas aussi dénué de sentiments que ce que tu pourrais croire ...

Kanon sentit des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues. C'était un immense soulagement de savoir que ces quelques mots sur une feuille de papier étaient sortis du coeur de Saga, et pas de l'esprit de Mu.

- Merci ...

- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai fait que rendre le justice au nom d'Athéna, et j'ai bien conscience que je ne suis pas exempt de reproches dans cette affaire. J'ai fait traîner les choses indéfiniment en croyant que tu étais indestructible, et tu as failli succomber à une insolation. C'est la preuve que même le Grand Pope peut se tromper, pas vrai ? L'alerte a été suffisamment chaude pour ne pas retarder les choses davantage, et suite à un dernier élément versé au dossier par notre cher notaire, nous avons décidé que l'heure était arrivée de mettre les choses au clair.

Kanon fronça les sourcils. " Un dernier élément " ? De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Il ne voulait quand même pas parler de sa lettre à Lysandre, qu'il avait déposée à l'étude du prétendu notaire à peine quelques heures plus tôt ?

- Oh, je vois ...

Il ne se sentait ni gêné ni honteux, mais soulagé, enfin presque. Ne subsistait en lui cet immense vide laissé par son départ.

- Tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Puisque tu as lu la lettre que je lui ai adressée, tu dois le savoir, non ?

Mu baissa la tête, absorbé par ses pensées.

- Que tu tombes amoureux d'elle n'a jamais fait partie de nos plans, Kanon. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout quand elle m'a soumis son idée.

- Son ... son idée ? C'était son idée de m'espionner à domicile ? Ce n'était pas la tienne ? Mais comment a-t-elle su que je faisais l'objet une surveillance, alors que tu n'en avais parlé à personne ?

- Elle a surpris une conversation entre moi et Chryséis ... il se trouve que c'est sa meilleure amie ! Je n'avais pas mis Chryséis dans la confidence, et je te laisse imaginer ce à quoi j'ai eu droit quand elle a découvert que sa meilleure amie t'espionnait pour mon compte. Heureusement que ce jour-là, il y a eu un malentendu et que j'ai cru qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, sinon je crois bien que Shion aurait été orphelin de père avant même d'être né et notre déesse aurait été contrainte de trouver un autre Grand Pope !

Mais Kanon, sous le coup de la nouvelle, ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Pourquoi ... pourquoi ... ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Elle ne m'a pas dit ses motifs, mais c'était une fille jolie, dynamique, et avec du caractère, exactement ce qu'il te fallait pour te sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle tu vivais. Le choix n'a pas été mauvais dans son ensemble ... jusqu'à ce que tu découvres la vérité.

- Parce que tu ne comptais pas me la dire un jour ?

- J'ai en effet envisagé cette hypothèse. Te faire souffrir inutilement n'a jamais été dans notre idée, à Athéna et moi. Tout ce que nous voulions , c'était t'offrir une nouvelle vie, une vie que tu aies choisie, contrairement à celle que tu as vécue ici autrefois dans l'ombre de ton frère. Majesté, à vous l'honneur !

Mu plongea la main dans les plis de sa longue toge et en sortit une enveloppe cachetée à la cire qu'il tendit à la jeune femme en s'inclinant devant elle.

- Relève-toi, Kanon, et approche.

Il obéit, un peu surpris.

- Ceci t'appartient.

Elle lui donna l'enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les titres de propriété de cette maison, en bonne et due forme cette fois. Je te la donne à titre d'indemnités pour toutes ces années d'enfance saccagées par des lois injustes et qui n'ont plus de raison d'être. Dès demain la Chancellerie promulguera une loi qui les abolira à tout jamais. Plus jamais aucun prétendant à l'armure des Gémeaux n'aura à vivre dans l'ombre de son jumeau. Shion s'était insurgé contre cette pratique, et il avait raison, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans l'accord d'Athéna elle-même, et il est mort trop tôt pour te libérer.

- ... et moi je l'ai fait tuer par Saga !

Kanon se couvrit le visage de ses mains, éperdu de honte et de regrets, écrasant entre ses doigts le précieux document. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné les projets de Shion. Pire, il l'avait fait assassiner, alors qu'il luttait pour le libérer de son carcan ... quelle ironie du sort !

- Je l'ai surpris à verser des larmes bien des fois en pensant à toi, reprit doucement Mu au bout d'un moment. C'est quelque chose qui a marqué l'enfant que j'étais alors. Il se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire, et il ne t'en a aimé que davantage. Il comprenait ta révolte, lui qui avait mené une vie de reclus, dissimulé pendant plus de deux siècles sous un masque de Grand Pope. Il savait quel poids peut avoir la solitude lorsqu'on ne la choisit pas... et rien que pour cette raison il t'aurait pardonné. Il voulait que tu choisisses ta vie ... alors que vas-tu en faire, Kanon ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Il disait la vérité. Ce pardon de sa déesse, il avait cru que c'était le seul but de sa vie. Il l'avait tant espéré, sans jamais oser y croire ! Et le miracle s'était produit : dans son immense bonté, elle lui avait tendu la main, l'avait accepté avec ses erreurs et ses remords. La maison, dans laquelle rôdait encore le fantôme bienveillant de son frère, était à lui. Il aurait dû être comblé ... alors pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi vide ?

- Tu n'as aucun projet ?, demanda Mu.

- J'en avais ...

La maison, les champs, Choupinet sur ses talons, Yorgios sous son oranger ... et elle. Ca avait été son rêve. Pas des ambitions de conquête et de pouvoir, juste ... le bonheur, tout simplement.

- Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ?

Un pli amer tordit la bouche de Kanon.

- Le temps n'y changera rien. Elle ne m'aimait pas.

- Ah, qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça, elle te l'a dit ?

Le coeur de Kanon s'emballa soudain. Pourquoi Mu semblait-il incrédule ? Lui avait-elle fait des confidences, dit quelque chose ? Ou jouait-il encore un rôle, comme il l'avait fait durant trois ans, mais si c'était le cas, dans quel but ? Vagues de chaleur et froid intense déferlaient en lui, et il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser de douleur aussi bien que d'espoir. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tremblait.

- Où est-elle, Mu ?

- Elle a quitté le Sanctuaire. Et elle ne reviendra pas.

- Sais-tu où elle est partie ?

- Elle m'a vaguement parlé d'Athènes, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je te le jure, ajouta-t-il sous le poids du regard suppliant de Kanon.

- Athènes ...

Ils étaient allés là-bas ensemble plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait jamais fait allusion à des amis, ou de la famille.

- Je la retrouverai.

- Oh, je me doute bien, te connaissant, qu'ignorer où elle se trouve dans une ville qui compte 750.000 habitants n'est pas le genre de détail qui peut t'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Mais es-tu sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce qu'elle a à te dire ?

- Peu importe. Je dois la voir. J'ai cru qu'écrire cette lettre suffirait, parce que de toute manière, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. Je ne veux pas passer le restant de ma vie à me demander pourquoi elle a fait tout ça. Je veux savoir ... même si ça doit faire mal. Sinon je le regretterai jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

- Mais que feras-tu si elle refuse de revenir ici ?, reprit Athéna. La maison, ta vie ici ... et tes chances de devenir un jour chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ?

- Chev...?, balbutia Kanon incrédule.

L'armure d'or ... lui, chevalier des Gémeaux, comme Saga avant lui ... le pardon suprême ... son honneur retrouvé ... il avait tant lutté, tant souffert pour être pardonné, et il découvrait que tout cela avait un prix, et ce prix c'était Lysandre ! Et il ne savait même pas si elle l'avait aimé.

Il éclata d'un rire rauque qui sonnait faux.

- En d'autres termes, je suis en train de jouer ma vie à quitte ou double ...

Oui, quitte ou double, c'était exactement cela. Chaque minute de la nouvelle vie qu'Athéna lui offrait représentait tant de souffrances et tant de larmes, comment pouvait-il seulement songer à tout remettre sur la table, au risque de tout perdre ? L'armure et le temple des Gémeaux, la maison, à laquelle il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, où rôdait encore le fantôme de son frère ... y renoncer, c'était le trahir !

Il gravit lentement les marches et effleura les pierres rugueuses, s'imprégnant de leur tiédeur. Chacune portait, gravée en elle, un souvenir de leur enfance. Là, entre deux infractuosités, un couple de mésanges avait un jour fait son nid. Pendant des jours et des jours, ils avaient tous deux épié avec autant d'amusement que d'émerveillement l'éclosion puis le ballet incessant des parents nourrissant leur progéniture vorace et lorsque celle-ci s'était envolée, ils avaient eu le coeur gros. Derrière une autre qui était descellée, ils avaient pris l'habitude de cacher la clé de la maison. Celles de la terrasse aussi racontaient une histoire enfuie à jamais, comme celle près du seuil, qui branlait un peu et qu'ils avaient mille fois projeté de recaler sans jamais le faire. Et cette entaille disgracieuse, dans le bois brut de l'encadrement de la porte. Saga avait un jour trébuché par mégarde, s'y était ouvert le front sur une écharde. Pour éviter une blessure plus grave encore, Kanon avait mutilé le bois sans pitié ...

- Sais-tu ce que c'est qu'un laraire, Kanon ?, demanda soudain Athéna.

- Non, avoua-t-il.

- C'est un petit autel que l'on trouvait dans toutes les demeures romaines – bien qu'ils aient emprunté cela aux Etrusques. On y vénérait les dieux qui protégeaient la maison, en y offrant de petites choses, quelques bouchées de nourriture ou un peu d'huile d'olive ou de vin par exemple. Ces Lares personnifiaient la famille, le foyer ... mais ils étaient bien davantage que des dieux, ils étaient un lien, un état d'esprit. Contrairement aux Pénates qui étaient attachés à un lieu précis, lorsque pour une raison ou une autre la famille se déplaçait, les Lares les accompagnaient.

Kanon fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, près du coeur.

- Ce lien que tu as avec ton frère est comme ces Lares, où que tu sois, où que tu ailles, il restera avec toi. Saga n'est plus dans ces murs, ni dans cette tombe au cimetière ... il est là, dans ton coeur, et il y restera jusqu'au jour où vous serez réunis.

La chaleur de sa paume était perceptible à travers le tissu de sa tunique, tout comme celle de son cosmos, pourtant lorsqu'elle l'enlaça de son petit bras fin, il fut trop stupéfait pour réagir.

- Va la retrouver, c'est un ordre, lui souffla-t-elle, tout près de son oreille. Tu ne vas pas encore me désobéir, quand même ? Si tu es encore là dans une minute, j'appelle la garde pour te faire expulser ...

Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser léger sur la joue, avant de le repousser. Emu aux larmes, il se pencha, prit doucement sa main et la porta à ses lèvres en la fixant avec adoration.

- Toi faisant dans la galanterie, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour, fit moqueusement Sorrento qui suivait la scène un peu en retrait.

Kanon eut l'impression que le jeune Autrichien venait de tirer sur un fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, avec sa " galanterie ", lui aussi ? Comme ...

- Merci, Majesté ... et adieu peut-être.

- Peut-être ..., répéta-t-elle rêveusement.

Et elle le regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot. A peine eut-il disparu que Mu prit la parole.

- Est-ce bien prudent, Majesté ?

- Quoi donc ? De lui proposer l'armure des Gémeaux ? Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Oh, je n'ai rien à y redire, le seul problème c'est justement que vous l'avez un peu poussé à vous la rendre ... et à supposer qu'une guerre sainte se déclenche ... eh bien, tactiquement parlant, c'est comment dire ...

... une énorme connerie. Oui, je sais.

Cette franchise et le langage de sa très respectable déesse estomaquèrent Mu.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Kanon reviendra.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous en êtes si sûre ?

- Il a passé sa vie à fuir cet endroit, et à chaque fois ses pas l'y ont à nouveau conduit ... sa vie est ici, même s'il n'en est pas encore bien conscient.

- En attendant, lui mettre quasiment le couteau sous la gorge en le forçant à choisir entre l'armure d'or et Lysandre, c'était un peu mesquin ...

- Disons que je lui ai évité le problème du choix. Mais dis-moi, Mu, je te croyais plus romantique que ça, tu me déçois !

- Oh !, fit le Bélier, boudeur.

- Mis à part ce pragmatisme énervant, j'ai des projets pour toi.

- Des projets ?

- Oui, quand tu aurais atteint l'âge légal d'être Grand Pope, il faudra que je régularise ta situation... Ton maître aurait été fier de toi, tu as brillamment mené cette affaire !

- Si l'on excepte toutes les choses qui ont lamentablement échoué !, tempéra le Bélier.

- Bah, n'en fais par une affaire personnelle. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et certaines choses étaient imprévisibles... qui aurait pensé que Kanon tomberait amoureux de son espionne, hein ? Et que ...

Elle se mordit soudain les lèvres.

- Oups, on a oublié de lui parler d'un détail ...

- Hum, il va avoir une drôle de surprise.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il éclatèrent de rire à la même seconde, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Sorrento.

- En tout cas, c'est mignon, non ?, s'enflamma la jeune femme en proie à une soudaine crise de midinettisme aggravé, qui faisait ressurgir la jeune fille en fleurs qu'elle était avant tout.

- Tu parles, fit une voix rocailleuse et franchement sceptique derrière eux.

Tous trois se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Yorgios, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de toute la scène.

- Cet idiot est bien capable de convaincre cette fille de revenir et de s'en prendre pour cinquante ans incompressibles ! Enfin, s'il l'aime ..., acheva-t-il dans un grand élan philosophique en haussant les épaules.

Et, sans perdre ni le nord ni ses objectifs en ce bas-monde, il brandit son inséparable bouteille d'ouzo sous le nez de la déesse, du Grand Pope et du représentant de Poséidon.

- Bon alors, on boit un coup pour fêter ça ?

**A suivre ...**

**Alors, avouez-le, vous avez eu peur, hein ? Comme si j'allais trucider notre ( mon ! ) petit Kanon ! Non mais enfin pour qui me prenez-vous ? Zh si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai réécrit la fin de ce chapitre, vous seriez effarés ! Bon, maintenant, c'est à vous, je veux plein de reviews ... A bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 12**

* * *

Retrouver une personne dans Athènes, c'était un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et ladite personne ne possédant pas de cosmos qui aurait pu permettre de la localiser, c'était carrément chercher la botte de foin ...

Pendant des semaines, Kanon déambula dans les rues de la capitale, fouillant inlassablement chaque place et chaque ruelle de Plaka à Omonia et de Monastiraki à Lycabette. En vain. Lysandre n'était nulle part.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit une tâche facile, mais à une période d'euphorie pure succéda une phase de découragement et de doute. Et si elle avait menti à Mu, si ce n'était pas à Athènes qu'elle était partie ? Ou si elle avait changé d'avis, et de lieu ? Comment la retrouver, dans ce cas ?

Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement. Et s'il devait y passer dix ans, eh bien, il y passerait dix ans. On est Kanon ou on ne l'est pas.

Méthodiquement il avait exploré tous les endroits d'Athènes où ils étaient allés ensemble. Il avait écumé boutiques de vêtements où Lysandre avait ses habitudes, petites échoppes de la rue Adrianou et terrasses des cafés de la rue Ermou, les librairies où elle avait tenté de trouver des ouvrages pour lui enseigner la lecture. Il était même retourné aux abords de la Tour des Vents, là où il avait failli se faire dévorer tout cru par une horde de touristes italiennes. Mais rien, strictement rien.

Ce soir-là, alors que le jour déclinait, il décida de monter sur l'Acropole. Il n'avait pas de but précis, se disant seulement que le panorama sur toute la ville lui donnerait peut-être des idées sur l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions.

A cette heure tardive, l'endroit était pratiquement désert. Les derniers touristes reprenaient le chemin de l'Agora et de Plaka, pour aller se reposer après une journée bien remplie à leur hôtel ou jouir de la relative fraîcheur à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Peu de locaux montaient ici, blasés par toutes ces merveilles érigées par leurs lointains ancêtres, sans doute. Il franchit le portique des Propylées, longea le temple d'Athéna-Nikê sans être abordé par les gardiens du site, et continua sa progression vers le Parthénon. Les éternels échaffaudages de la restoration en dissimulaient en partie la beauté, et ce n'était pas demain qu'ils disparaîtraient. Dans un livre d'histoire qu'il avait dévoré, il avait appris qu'un boulet vénitien avait, en 1687, pulvérisé le bâtiment qui servait alors de poudrière à leurs antagonistes turcs, jolie preuve de l'utilité des guerres et de leurs géniales conséquences sur un patrimoine deux fois millénaire. Des tremblements de terre n'avaient pas arrangé la situation, et trois siècles plus tard, des hordes d'archéologues, espèce aussi têtue que méritante, en étaient réduits, à grand renfort d'aspirine et au détriment de leurs nerfs, à tenter tant bien que mal de reconstituer ce puzzle géant, dont il manquait des pièces pour corser les choses et s'amuser encore davantage, la population locale s'étant largement servie pour bâtir à tour de bras, sans parler de cet adorable Lord Elgin, qui sous le prétexte bidon de protéger les merveilleuses frises du temple, avait tout raflé et expédié cet irremplaçable héritage sous le ciel gris et triste de l'Angleterre , comme si les Grecs étaient des enfants de deux ans. Ah, s'il n'avait pas été mort, celui-là, Kanon aurait été ravi d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui dans un coin sombre. Pour le coup, il serait devenu un héros national, songea-t-il en souriant.

Son regard caressa les dentelles de pierre blonde. Des métopes et des colonnes avaient pu être reconstitués, mais la tâche qui restait à accomplir était immense. Peut-être qu'un jour le British Museum, à qui ce gentil Lord Elgin, ruiné malgré ses pillages – la preuve que bien mal acquis ne profite jamais ! - avait vendu les précieux marbres qui n'appartenaient qu'à l'humanité, consentirait à les restituer, et qu'ils retrouveraient au-dessus d'eux ce ciel d'azur qui les avait vu naître ...

Il s'assit sur le muret qui entourait la citadelle. C'était étrange, lui et le Parthénon érigé à la gloire de la déesse Athéna – sa déesse, songea-t-il avec une flambée de fierté – avaient un peu la même histoire. Ils avaient toux deux été " programmés " pour démontrer ce que l'humanité avait de meilleur, affronter l'adversité, exalter la grandeur des dieux. Et ils y avaient réussi ... tout du moins au début. Puis était survenu le grain de sable qui grippe la mécanique divine, et tout s'était effondré. Un boulet vénitien dans un cas, une creuse et stérile envie revanche sur la vie dans l'autre, qui avaient causé des dégâts incommensurables qu'il faudrait encore longtemps pour réparer. Et encore faudrait-il pour cela en retrouver jusqu'à la dernière pièce. Un bloc de marbre manquant pouvait se remplacer ... mais sa dernière pièce à lui, c'était Lysandre, et elle, personne ne pourrait prendre sa place.

Lysandre ... Ils étaient venus ici ensemble, à chacune de leurs virées à Athènes. Elle adorait la vue d'ici. Il se remémora en souriant son habitude de s'accouder sur le mur, là-bas, près de l'Erechthéion, ce petit temple orné des célèbres caryatides – moins une, exilée en Angleterre, ce vampire culturel d'Elgin ayant sévi là aussi. Le soleil couchant les drapait d'un rose léger, redessinant amoureusement chacun des plis de leurs péplums. Près d'elles, un groupe de touristes attardés s'extasia longuement avant de s'éloigner en jacassant. Kanon soupira d'aise lorsque leurs voix moururent à l'angle des Propylées qui marquaient l'entrée du sanctuaire. Seul se faisait maintenant entendre le léger bourdonnement de la ville en contrebas. Il resta un long moment à savourer le bonheur d'avoir pour lui tout seul ce lieu magique.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ...

- Nous allons fermer dans dix minutes, Monsieur, fit une voix près de lui.

C'était un des gardiens du site.

- Euh ... oui.

Dix minutes, cela lui laissait encore un peu de temps pour un dernier tour au milieu des ruines désertées. Il déambula lentement en direction de la pointe est du promontoire, où se dressait ce qui restait de l'Hérôon de Pandion, puis poursuivit son chemin vers l'autel d'Athéna, là où avaient lieu autrefois les sacrifices à la déesse, et progressa vers la sortie en passant devant l'Erechthéion. Il s'était cru seul, mais il s'était trompé. A peine eut-il franchi le petit temple que quelqu'un le heurta à l'épaule. Son premier réflexe fut de s'excuser.

- Désolé, je ...

Il se retourna, et son coeur manqua un battement.

La personne qu'il avait heurtée, c'était Lysandre.

Sa joie fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il la vit pâlir et faire un pas en arrière.

- Lysandre ...

Elle le foudroya du regard, dents serrées et yeux étincelants, et amorça une tentative de fuite, mais il la saisit par le bras.

- Lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton farouche en se débattant.

- D'accord, mais laisse-moi te parler ...

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?, dit-il tristement.

Il lâcha le bras de la jeune femme, et à sa grande surprise, elle ne fuit pas mais resta plantée là, à le défier du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ça fait presque deux mois que je te cherche.

- Bon, eh bien tu m'as trouvée ... et maintenant ?

Une boule bloquait la gorge de Kanon. Elle avait raison : et maintenant ? Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un mur. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras, mais ça n'empêcha pas la douleur de la déception.

- Je t'aime, Lysandre.

- Et moi je te hais. Et je me hais encore plus.

Il encaissa le choc, debout, les bras ballants et les yeux dans le vague, incapable de réagir.

- Pourquoi ?, finit-il par articuler péniblement.

Chaque mot, chaque seconde était une souffrance de plus, bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Parce que tu m'as volé ma vengeance. Je maudis ce jour où je t'ai rencontré.

- Que t'ai-je fait, Lysandre ? C'est pour te venger de moi que tu t'es présentée à Mu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Rien.

Elle parut un peu décontenancée.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vais tout te dire, et après tu retourneras au Sanctuaire. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. On est bien d'accord ?

Kanon ne répondit pas.

- C'est effectivement moi qui suis allée trouver Mu. Je voulais savoir pourquoi lui et Athéna ne te traînaient pas devant un tribunal pour répondre de tes crimes. Avec tout le sang que tu avais sur les mains !

- Tu m'en voulais à ce point ?

- Je voulais te voir mort !, s'écria-t-elle. Mais Mu m'a gentillement demandé de me tenir à l'écart et d'attendre la suite des évènements. Tu me connais assez, je crois, pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de réponse que j'attendais. Je l'ai harcelé pendant des semaines, en vain. Ce type est un vrai bunker.

Kanon baissa les yeux, amer. Il n'y avait donc pas qu'un Milo au Sanctuaire ... il y avait une autre personne qui le détestait encore davantage. La haine du Scorpion, il la comprenait, pouvait vivre avec à la rigueur. Mais la sienne à elle ...

- J'étais furieuse, comment pouvait-il faire confiance à un monstre tel que toi ? J'étais certaine que tu jouais la comédie, et qu'à la première occasion tu monterais une nouvelle magouille ou alors que tu filerais en douce. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

- Alors tu lui as proposé de m'espionner ?

- Oui, je voulais lui mettre sous le nez des preuves de ton double jeu, pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Une fois qu'il les aurait, il serait bien obligé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur ton compte, et de te traduire devant un tribunal. Mon idée ne me satisfaisait pas, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour me venger de toi. Mu et moi avons donc monté ensemble l'histoire du contrat. La maison n'avait pas été entretenue depuis la mort de Saga. Avant, si, mais les archives du Palais où aurait pu se trouver un éventuel contrat avaient disparu, sans doute à l'instigation de quelque fonctionnaire un peu trop zélé sous le règne de ton frère et qui ne voulait pas que certaines choses gênantes remontent à la surface ... personne ne pourrait donc jamais savoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Avant que tu ne sortes du dispensaire, je suis donc venue ici pour remettre de l'ordre.

- C'est toi qui as trouvé la lettre que Saga m'avait laissée ?

- Oui. Je l'ai donnée à Mu, sans l'ouvrir.

- Je sais, Mu me l'a dit. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ouverte, puisque tu étais là pour m'espionner ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle à contrecoeur. J'ai regretté par la suite, mais il était trop tard.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Mu ne m'avait pas dit quand tu viendrais. Je faisais vraiment le ménage ce jour-là, c'est un hasard que tu sois tombée sur moi. Mais nous nous serions rencontrés tôt ou tard, ça ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Les choses se sont passées comme prévu, jusqu'à ce que tu me sauves la vie à la plage ...

Kanon laissa échapper un rire rauque.

- C'est plutôt le contraire ... c'est toi qui m'as sorti de l'eau alors que je tentais de te sauver ! Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé me noyer puisque tu veux ma mort ?

- Parce que les choses commençaient à tourner différemment de ce que j'avais envisagé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle détourna la tête, et Kanon eut, le temps d'un éclair, des larmes dans ses yeux.

- J'ai commencé à douter. Quand j'ai proposé ... imposé mes services à Mu, je pensais avoir affaire à un monstre. Je voulais ta mort, me venger, et découvrir de quelle façon ça te ferait le plus mal, pour que tu aies aussi mal que moi. Et puis j'ai découvert un gamin paumé, bien loin de ce que j'avais imaginé ... , acheva-t-elle dans un murmure. J'ai compris que ma place n'était pas là, que je m'étais trompée sur ton compte. Alors j'ai voulu rendre mon tablier. J'ai profité de notre querelle à propos de cette maudite porte de salle de bain que tu laissais toujours ouverte pour tenter une sortie. Je pensais que Mu accepterait, qu'il serait soulagé de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes, mais ça a été le contraire. Il a insisté pour que je reste. J'avais une bonne influence sur toi, pensait-il. Alors qu'on passait notre temps à nous accrocher ! Il m'a dit que m'espionner te rendait service plus que ça ne te nuisait, même s'il y avait plus honorable comme procédé. Je n'ai rien voulu entendre, mais j'ai été touchée par tes efforts pour me retrouver. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai cédé et que je suis revenue. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le regrette aujourd'hui. Mu aurait dû trouver une autre " femme de ménage ", ça aurait bien mieux valu pour tout le monde. Mais à l'époque, je voyais les choses différemment. J'avais décidé de faire table rase du passé et d'être heureuse avec toi tout simplement. Mais il y avait Yorgios ...

- Et alors ?

- Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison j'étais là, ni comment j'y étais arrivée, mais j'ai vite compris que sous ses airs débonnaires il se méfiait de moi. Il risquait de tout découvrir, mais je ne pouvais pas te priver du seul ami que tu avais. Cette situation était intenable, et j'ai été soulagée lorsque tu m'as demandé de quitter le service du Palais pour travailler pour toi. Ca soulageait ma conscience, si je puis dire. Mu n'a pas vu les choses sous cet angle ... il m'a relancée, il voulait que je continue à lui faire des rapports de tes activités. C'était pour ton propre bien, disait-il. Ca m'a mis sur des charbons ardents, tu peux me croire.

- Oh, je te crois.

- Comment ça ?, demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Tu parles en dormant ... une nuit, tu as murmuré " je ne veux plus ". C'est sans doute de ça dont tu parlais en rêvant.

- Oui, sans doute ...

Elle s'interrompit un instant, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était lointaine, presque étouffée.

- J'ai appris à te connaître. Je ne savais pratiquement rien de toi avant le début de tout ça, hormis ce que tu avais fait : trompé Athéna, fait tuer le Grand Pope, éveiller le mal en ton frère au point d'en faire une pauvre créature à moitié folle, manipulé Poséidon, et causé la mort de tant de gens ... Vivre sous le même toit que toi m'a fait voir l'envers du décor, toutes ces choses que je n'avais jamais soupçonnées. J'ai eu mal, vraiment mal, je te le jure, en découvrant quelle enfance solitaire et malheureuse tu avais eue. Le pire, ça a été quand tu m'as avoué que tu ne savais même pas lire ! Même _ça_, tu n'y avais pas eu droit ! Ca m'a révoltée. Si j'avais eu Shion sous la main, je crois que tu lui aurais arraché les yeux. Alors j'ai cherché des livres pour t'apprendre à lire, partout dans Athènes. Je ne voulais pas faire ça au Sanctuaire, pour ne pas te rabaisser dans l'esprit de Mu. Je ne savais pas s'il était au courant. Mais j'ai dû finalement le faire, parce que je n'en trouvais aucun. Et effectivement, il ignorait tout de ça. Ca l'a choqué, et je crois même qu'il en a voulu à son maître, mais il a tout fait pour m'aider sans que personne ne soit au courant, même Chryséis. Au début, je me suis heurtée à un mur, tu te souviens ?

Kanon hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'humilier, Kanon, je te le jure. Je voulais seulement que tu aies ce à quoi tu avais droit, et dont tu avais été spolié. Ce n'était pas à toi d'avoir honte, mais à ceux qui avaient permis cette situation d'infériorité d'exister et de perdurer. Quand tu as voulu que je te lise la lettre que t'avait laissée ton frère, j'ai refusé parce que c'était le seul moyen de te motiver. Et parce que j'avais peur de la lire, également.

- Pourquoi ?

- Crois-tu qu'il soit facile de tirer un trait sur deux ans de sa vie ? Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il en est, non ? Pendant deux ans, je n'ai vécu que pour me venger. C'était ma seule raison de vivre. Me venger de toi, de ton frère, pour exorciser ma douleur. Et cette lettre m'apprenait que j'avais tout faux ! Tu m'as volé ma vengeance ..., murmura-t-elle.

- Lysandre ... je ne comprends pas, que t'ai-je fait ?

- Tu as poussé ton frère au crime, tu lui as donné le goût du sang ... et il a tué ma soeur !

- Ta ... ?

- Elle était servante aux thermes du Palais. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé exactement. Sans doute a-t-elle vu son visage, et l'a-t-elle reconnu ... quand son corps a été retrouvé dans la montagne, je n'ai pu l'identifier que grâce au bracelet que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire, quelques jours auparavant.

Elle s'enferma dans un silence douloureux que Kanon, assommé par cette révélation, ne rompit pas.

Pour dire quoi ? S'excuser ? Ca ne ramènerait pas à la vie sa soeur, ni Saga. Toutes les excuses du monde ne combleraient pas le fossé béant entre eux. Les plaies étaient trop profondes, elles ne se refermeraient pas. Il se sentait terriblement vide. Jamais de sa vie, même lorsqu'Athéna avait refusé de le voir malgré ses supplications, il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Lysandre était là, devant lui, nimbée de la lueur sanglante du soleil couchant qui allumait des brasiers dans sa chevelure flambloyante, et pourtant elle n'aurait pas pu être plus loin.

Il avait joué, tout mis dans la balance, et il avait perdu.

- Va-t'en, Kanon. Rentre au Sanctuaire.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non.

- Si, tu dois y retourner. J'ai dit à Athéna qui tu étais vraiment. Pas le monstre que tout le monde croyait, juste quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert avant de se trouver. Un jour, Elle te pardonnera, te rendra ton rang et ton honneur.

- Elle l'a fait.

- Hein ?

Elle se retourna brusquement, la surprise peinte sur son visage.

- Elle m'a accordé son pardon. Elle m'a même offert la maison de Saga, et voulait faire de moi le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux.

- " voulait " ? Pourquoi " voulait " ?

- J'ai refusé.

- Refusé ?, s'enflamma-t-elle. Mais ... je ne comprends pas !

Kanon sourit. Enfin il retrouvait SA Lysandre, pétardière, colérique, bouillonnante comme un volcan en éruption.

- Ca fait trois ans que tu ne rêves que de ça, nuit et jour. Tu as tout enduré pour ça, le doute, la solitude, les humiliations, tu as failli te faire tuer par Milo, mourir noyé, puis d'une insolation, et maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu le refuses ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux donc tout gâcher ?

- Je n'ai rien gâché. J'ai fait un choix, et je ne le regrette pas, même si ça n'était pas le bon.

- Mais ...

- Mu m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas au Sanctuaire.

- C'est ... c'est à cause de moi que tu as refusé ?

- A cause de toi, non. Pour toi.

Il vit les larmes inonder ses yeux.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Kanon. Je ne t'aurais pas empêché de le voir, pour qui me prends-tu ? Car c'est pour lui que tu es là, n'est-ce pas, pas pour moi ?

- Lui qui ?

- Tu le sais bien.

Elle s'interrompit, comme prise d'un doute.

- Mu ne t'a rien dit ?, reprit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait.

- Dit quoi ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Kanon ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Redis-le alors. Je veux en être sûre. Redis-le ...

- Que je t'aime ? Tu ne le sais pas encore ?

- Et tu as renoncé à tout ça ... juste pour moi ?

- " Tout ça " n'a aucune valeur si tu n'es pas là. Si tu ne rentres pas au Sanctuaire, alors je n'y rentre pas non plus. J'irai où tu voudras ... si tu veux de moi. Alors je te repose la question, mais c'est la dernière fois. Veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

- Avec toi , tu veux dire ... dans la maison de ton frère ?

- La mienne maintenant, rectifia Kanon en souriant, soulagé qu'elle ne rejette pas d'emblée l'idée. Je pense qu'Athéna ne verra pas d'objections à ce que je la reprenne.

- Puis-je y mettre une condition ?

- Accordée d'avance.

- Laisse-moi te dire avant ce dont il s'agit, s'énerva-t-elle. J'ai conscience que ce que je vais te demander est un sacrifice pour toi ... Je voudrais qu'on refasse entièrement la chambre de Saga.

Kanon haussa les sourcils. Elle était bien en train de lui parler papiers peints, là ? Ou alors il commençait à divaguer gravement ?

- La chambre de Saga ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne veux pas que notre enfant vive dans l'ombre d'un mort. Même celle de son oncle.

Ce n'était que ça ? Oui, elle avait raison, c'était un peu effacer la présence de Saga, et il ressentit un pincement au coeur à cette idée, mais lui revint en mémoire ce qu'Athéna lui avait dit à propos des laraires romains : c'était dans son esprit que Saga vivait à présent, pas dans des pierres.

- Bah, j'ai au moins neuf mois pour me faire à cette idée.

Elle secoua la tête, avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui resta gravé dans la mémoire de Kanon. Un sourire à la fois malicieux, tendre et rayonnant ... celui d'une femme amoureuse.

Elle prit sa main, et la posa délicatement sur son ventre.

- Non, Kanon. Pas neuf mois. Cinq ...

**A suivre ...**

**Oh oui, je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster ce chapitre. Vacances, famille, boulot, blablabla ... Enfin, bon, il est là ! plus qu'un chapitre normalement, avec l'épilogue de cette histoire... on approche de la fin ! Allez, c'est à vous, envoyez les reviews, merciiiii ! ( il n'est pas nécessaire d'être inscrit. Je tiens au passage à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé les reviews anonymes que j'ai reçues, et auxquelles je n'ai évidemment pas pu répondre ... ) **


	14. Chapter 13 Fin

**Grandeur et Déchéance III - Quitte ou double - Chapitre 13 **

* * *

- Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Le cri retentit dans tout le Sanctuaire. Tant pis s'il était six heures du matin, que l'aube pointait à peine et que tout le monde roupillait à poings fermés maintenant que la chaleur devenait tolérable. Kanon n'était pas d'humeur à prendre en compte ce genre de considérations. Il déboula sur le parvis inférieur, et, comme s'il avait un enquêteur du fisc à ses trousses, se précipita dans le grand escalier. Ce fut presque hors d'haleine qu'il arriva au Temple du Bélier. Non pas par l'effort physique, mais par le stress.

Lysandre venait de perdre les eaux.

La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était que la première Maison du Zodiaque n'était pas loin de Rodorio. Il avait bien fait de forcer Lysandre à venir y habiter, dans la petite maison qu'avait autrefois possédée sa soeur près de la place du marché. Il se voyait mal rejouer les sages-femmes improvisées. Une fois lui avait suffi ! Lysandre aurait aimé mettre leur enfant au monde dans la maison où ils s'étaient rencontrés, où Kanon avait grandi, mais il ne s'était pas laissé convaincre par ce sentimentalisme qu'il jugeait dangereux. Ce serait Rodorio ou ... Rodorio. Et ce n'était pas négociable. C'était lui l'homme, donc c'était lui qui commandait, enfin, la plupart du temps ... euh, des fois, quoi. Quand il pouvait en placer une, ce qui arrivait heureusement de temps en temps.

Lysandre avait haussé les épaules et s'était fait une raison. Bah, de toute manière, où qu'il naisse, leur enfant resterait leur enfant et ça serait un moment merveilleux. Tout le restant de sa grossesse l'avait été. A part l'impression depuis quelques semaines d'enfler démesurément au point de ressembler de plus en plus à une baleine échouée, les contractions, les fringales intempestives qui lui faisaient piller le frigo en pleine nuit, les sacro-saintes nausées matinales qu'étrangement elle n'avait expérimenté que vers le sixième mois pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde, et maintenant le bonheur de se réveiller dans des draps souillés, le ventre déchiré par de violentes douleurs. Elle avait donné un coup de coude à Kanon, blotti dans un coin de lit pour lui laisser un maximum d'espace – elle en prenait pour deux voire pour trois ! - et il avait bondi sur son séant, comme marqué au fer rouge, les yeux exorbités.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le convainque qu'il n'y avait pas le feu au lac, et que oui, s'habiller un minimum avant d'aller tirer Mu de son lit était recommandé pour ne pas dire nécessaire. Il s'était exécuté, à moitié hagard, à moitié surexcité, et l'avait embrassée en lui expliquant qu'il allait revenir très vite avec Mu, que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

S'inquiéter ? Elle l'avait regardé, perplexe. Elle était parfaitement calme. Lui, en revanche ...

- Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu !, hurla-t-il en déboulant comme une furie sur le parvis du Bélier.

Il se précipita vers la porte, la galaxian-explosa une poignée de secondes plus tard parce qu'elle tardait un peu trop à son goût à s'ouvrir, et fit irruption comme un beau diable dans le temple. Il faisait mi-jour à l'intérieur, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour dissiper la chaleur laissant entrer les rayons de la pleine lune, ce qui fit qu'il n'eut pas de mal à localiser la chambre. Avisant une forme allongée, il se précipita dessus et la secoua comme un prunier.

Un cri strident s'éleva.

Pas de chance. Il s'était trompé, c'était Chryséis qu'il venait de réveiller, pas Mu.

- Oh pardon, fit-il tout penaud.

Sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui tentait maladroitement de dissimuler sa nudité derrière un bout de drap, il bondit sur le lit pour réveiller le Bélier, encore au doux pays des songes. Il avait le sommeil lourd, l'animal !

- Muuuuuuuuuu !

Il n'obtint qu'un gémissement étouffé dans l'oreiller.

- MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Cette fois-ci, le niveau de décibels requis pour faire émerger le Bélier fut atteint.

- ... qu'il y a ?

-Elle a perdu les eaux !

- Qui ça ?

Ah non, il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé encore.

- A ton avis ?, couina Kanon, excédé par la lenteur de sa réaction. Tu viens ?

Ce n'était pas une question, évidemment, mais un ordre.

- Hmm. Tu me laisses une minute ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- M'habiller. Suis tout nu. Oh bonjour chérie, tu es réveillée ?

- Avec tout ce tintamarre, il faudrait que je sois sourde ... , bâilla Chryséis, papillottée dans son morceau de drap.

- Eh, dites, tous les deux, on se bouge, oui ?, les interrompit Kanon qui commençait à s'étrangler d'impatience. Y'a un accouchement en cours, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

- Pas de panique !, tempéra Mu. Lysandre a perdu les eaux depuis combien de temps ?

- Cinq minutes !, brailla Kanon.

- Bah, c'est bien ce que je dis : pas de panique. Je n'ai jamais vu un accouchement en cinq minutes. J'ai droit à un café ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Kanon le foudroya du regard. De toute évidence, c'était un non. 

Mu avait raison. Lysandre attendait sagement en bouquinant sur le lit, le dos calé par un coussin. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres contractions, mais Mu préféra la transférer au dispensaire par sécurité. Et puis parce qu'il comprit vite que le futur père, bourdonnant comme un essaim d'abeilles, ne le lâcherait pas tant que sa précieuse moitié – qui n'en demandait pas tant - ne serait pas installée douillettement avec médecin et sage-femme à portée de la main.

La téléportation était un don des dieux pour ça, seul Kanon, abandonné par médecin, compagne et futur enfant en une fraction de seconde trouva la pilule dure à avaler, même si la séparation n'était que pour quelques minutes, le temps de pulvériser un record mondial de vitesse en courant comme un dératé jusqu'au dispensaire. Chryséis les rejoignit plus tard, après avoir confié son fils à sa nourrice.

Ensuite, rien. La journée se passa, rythmée par des contractions toujours relativement espacées. L'héritier ( ou héritière, ou héritiers, ou héritières ?) prenait visiblement tout son temps pour sortir de son douillet cocon et savourait ses dernières heures au chaud, sans aucune pitié pour les nerfs à vif de son père. Chaque fois que Mu passait par la salle d'attente où Kanon descendait café sur café, celui-ci lui sautait littéralement dessus.

- Alooooooooors ?, lui demandait-il, la voix déformée par le stress.

- Alors rien. C'est en cours. Un conseil, Kanon, arrête le café, tu deviens nerveux.

Il l'était déjà passablement, mais ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

A la tombée de la nuit, les choses en étaient au même point, à part que Kanon avait reçu un renfort de taille en la personne de Yorgios. Le futur père lui en fut reconnaissant jusqu'au moment où celui-ci lâcha avec son flegme habituel et sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences sur l'état mental de Kanon :

- Quand ma fille est née, tu sais, la mère de Myrto, ça a duré trois jours ... !

Kanon le dévisagea, désespéré. Trois jours ! Il en oublia, dans son angoisse, qu'il n'avait pas le pire des rôles dans cette affaire.

- Tu me fais marcher ?

- Nan nan.

Il y avait vraiment dans la vie des moments où moins on avait de soutien, mieux on se portait. 

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent vers quatre heures du matin. Les contractions se rapprochèrent sensiblement, ce qui amena Mu à décider de transférer Lysandre en salle de travail.

- Ca sera pour aujourd'hui, annonça Mu au futur père qui continuait à tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente tel un tigre en cage. Essaie de te calmer, Kanon. Ca va bien se passer.

Ca se passait effectivement pour le mieux. Mais en convaincre Kanon était une autre affaire.

- Tu assistes ?

- Hein ?

- Tu assistes à l'accouchement ?

- Je peux ?

- Bah, tu n'en es pas à ta première fois ?, le railla gentiment Mu. Mais je te préviens, tu te tiens calme dans ton coin, sinon je te jette dehors.

- Promis !

Il aurait promis n'importe quoi de toute manière.

- Mets ça alors.

Mu lui tendit une blouse verte et une charlotte, qu'il s'enfonça sur la tête jusqu'aux yeux en fourrant à la va-vite ses cheveux dessous d'une main nerveuse. Il aurait revêtu un tutu si besoin en avait été.

- Tu es beau comme un dieu comme ça !, sourit Mu. Allez, on y va ! 

- On y est presque !, encouragea Mu. Courage !

Lysandre s'arquebouta, mâchoires serrées, douchée de sueur.

- Je vois la tête ..., dit Chryséis.

- Ca va toujours Kanon ?, demanda Mu d'un ton badin.

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit.

- Il le faut bien ... Mu, s'il te plaît !, implora le très-prochainement papa.

- Tssst, tssst, trancha le Bélier, inflexible.

Comme il s'en doutait, il avait dû utiliser les grands moyens. Les promesses de Kanon s'étaient évanouies comme neige au soleil au premier cri de douleur de Lysandre, et pour éviter toute complication ( du côté du père, pas de la parturiente ! ) il l'avait sans remords punaisé comme un insecte tombé entre les pattes d'un entomologiste sur le mur de la salle de travail. C'était bien pratique dans certains cas extrêmes, la télékinésie. Kanon aurait beau gigoter comme un diable aspergé d'eau bénite, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper de cette position pour le moins inconfortable.

- Ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu te mettre hors jeu d'une petite décharge d'énergie. Mais avoue que ça aurait été dommage de rater un si beau moment, non ?

Beau moment ? Beau moment ? il trouvait que c'était un beau moment, lui ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, à regarder la femme de sa vie se tordre de douleur en mettant leur enfant au monde !

- Encore un petit effort !

Ca fait quinze fois que vous me dites ça ..., ronchonna Lysandre entre ses dents.

- Oui, mais ça fait une fois de moins à le faire maintenant, relativisa Mu. Courage, les épaules sont en train de passer. On y est presque, maintenant.

- J'adore entendre un homme me dire ça, alors que lui ne l'a jamais vécu, et ne le vivra jamais ... Bon sang, ce que ça fait mal ! Si jamais il y en a deux, je te tue, Kanon des Jumeaux !

Même en train d'accoucher, Lysandre grognait. Ca rassurait un peu Kanon qui hoquetait nerveusement en la dévorant du regard. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là, et en même temps, il n'aurait voulu, pour rien au monde, être ailleurs.

- Vous pouvez pousser ? Une dernière fois !

- Bien sûr, aucun problème, répliqua Lysandre, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu pour aujourd'hui ... !

Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois, serrant les dents à les briser, et cette fois ne put réprimer un cri terrible, qui figea le sang de Kanon dans ses veines.

Un autre cri, grêle puis strident, lui fit écho.

Kanon ne l'entendit jamais. Lorsque Chryséis se retourna, avec dans les bras un petit être sanguinolent qui s'époumonnait à perdre haleine, elle constata, mi-amusée, mi-désolée, qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Les accouchements et lui, ça ferait vraiment toujours deux. 

- Ce que c'est moche, en blanc ...

Encore à mi-groggy, Kanon observait le plafond. Il avait l'impression que le plafond en question lui était tombé dessus. Y'avait pas à dire, un plafond blanc, ça faisait vraiment hôpital.

- Hôp... ital !

Il se redressa comme un ressort qui lâche brusquement.

- Ah, quand même ... pas trop tôt !, fit une voix près de lui.

C'était Yorgios, qui le regardait d'un air triste. Embarrassé. Kanon sentit la tête lui tourner.

- Est-ce que ..., murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, sans trouver le courage d'en dire davantage.

- Mon pauvre vieux, fit le vieil homme d'un ton compatissant.

- Quoi ? QUOI ?

Lysandre était morte. Ou le bébé était mort. Ou les deux. Voire les trois. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu as une rousse de plus dans ta vie ... je ne sais pas quels dieux tu as irrités, mais ils sont vraiment fâchés, là-haut !

Toute la pression accumulée ces dernières heures retomba d'un coup, et Kanon fondit en larmes.

- C'est ... une fille !

- Ouais, mon gars, et elle est en forme, tu peux me croire, elle braille déjà presque aussi bien que sa mère ! Tu es vraiment verni, toi !

Mu entra soudain dans la pièce, encore vêtu d'une blouse maculée de sang qui manqua de faire tourner Kanon de l'oeil.

- Alors, on en est où du côté du père ? Ah tiens, le revoilà parmi nous ? Ca va ?

- Bah, il est choqué, mais il s'en remettra. Il faudra bien !, ironisa Yorgios.

- Tu viens voir ta fille ?

- Il ... il n'y en a qu'une ?

- Une seule, oui. C'est déjà pas si mal !

Mu sourit. Il se doutait bien que Kanon y avait pensé : ça aurait pu être des jumeaux. Etant lui-même jumeau, la génétique augmentait les chances de naissances multiples.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

Kanon secoua la tête, les yeux luisants de larmes.

- Non, au contraire. Etre deux, Saga et moi, ça a été notre bonheur ... et notre plus grand malheur aussi. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Peut-être ... Allez, suis-moi.

Lysandre était allongée dans son lit, rayonnante malgré ses traits tirés. Kanon s'approcha, les jambes un peu flageolantes d'émotion.

- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire ... je suis tellement heureux.

Il renifla bruyamment. Il se sentait ridicule, et en même temps s'en fichait allègrement.

- Alors ne dis rien. Dis-moi plutôt si j'ai bien travaillé ... !

Il éclata de rire et se pencha sur le berceau à côté de celui de Lysandre.

Elle était là, la huitième merveille du monde. Un petit être tout bouffi, avec les yeux bizarrement bridés et la bouche tordue dans une grimace comique, et sur le sommet du crâne une touffe hirsute de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle était ... moche, horriblement moche ! Mais ça ne l'empêchait nullement d'être la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, la plus ... sa fille, quoi.

SA fille. A lui. Ca faisait tout drôle. Il était papa.

- Ca va ? Tu ne vas pas encore tomber dans les pommes, j'espère ?

Kanon secoua la tête.

- Oh non.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. C'était surréaliste. Lui papa.

- Dis Lysandre ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que le bonheur peut tuer ? , chuchota-t-il sans parvenir à arracher son regard du berceau.

- Je ne crois pas. Sinon je serais déjà morte ...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Chryséis écrasa une larme, et Yorgios émit un "hum !" embarrassé pour dissimuler les siennes.

- Bon, on les laisse ? C'est maintenant que commencent les choses sérieuses !, fit Mu.

- Les choses sérieuses ?, fit Chryséis. Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il va falloir qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur un prénom ...

- Ouh là !, prophétisa le vieil homme, soudain assombri. 

Ce ne fut pas la bataille rangée que Yorgios avait escomptée. Au contraire. Kanon et Lysandre avaient vaguement abordé le sujet, et chacun y avait réfléchi dans son coin, pensant qu'il serait toujours temps de se pencher sur le problème l'heure venue et de tenter de convaincre l'autre. Contre toute attente, Lysandre trouva l'idée de l'heureux papa excellente.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? C'est joli, et si en plus la marraine est d'accord ...

Il avait été convenu que Kanon choisirait la marraine et Lysandre le parrain.

Tout le Sanctuaire ou presque défila au dispensaire. La première visite fut celle d'Aiolia, qui s'extasia sur la couleur des cheveux de la petite. Il était très " rousses ". La meilleure preuve en était qu'il était – plus ou moins officiellement d'ailleurs, et au gré de leurs séparations, réconciliations, re-disputes et rabibochages – avec Marine. Le spectable le plus insolite fut celui de l'immense Aldébaran, berçant dans ses bras énormes avec d'infinies précautions le nouveau-né gazouillant.

Passée la première cohue, Lysandre parvint à se trouver en tête-à-tête avec celui sur lequel son choix s'était arrêté. Il était tard le soir, chacun avait regagné ses foyers, et Kanon ronflait comme un bienheureux , son mètre-quatre-vingt-huit plié comme un trombone sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Rien n'avait pu le convaincre de lever le camp pour aller se reposer quelques heures à la maison.

- Moi ? , fit un Yorgios incrédule.

- Oui, vous.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Question stupide, dans la mesure où elle était encore plus têtue que lui.

- Kanon vous considère comme un père.

- Mais nous deux, on s'entend comme chien et chat.

- Bah, on peut peut-être envisager de signer une armistice, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il la dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

- Faut voir ...

- On oublie le passé, et on recommence à zéro, ça vous va ? J'aime Kanon, et vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à choisir entre vous et moi. Et puis vous êtes un homme bon. Vous serez un parrain génial pour notre fille.

Le compliment, venant de Lysandre, le toucha droit au coeur.

- Je vous en prie, acceptez. C'est la première et dernière chose que je vous demande.

- Hum ... d'accord ! ... Elle s'appelle comment, au fait, la poupette ?

Le lendemain, ce fut Kanon qui s'y colla.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !, fut la réponse pour le moins enthousiaste de la marraine.

Elle, marraine, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Surtout quand elle avait su quel nom la petite porterait.

- Si vous y consentez, bien sûr, avaient dit les heureux parents.

Théa. Déesse en grec. C'était un peu comme si elle lui donnait son nom, tout en évitant celui de Saori, qu'elle détestait. Et Athéna, c'était un poil lourd et présomptueux. Bref, les avantages sans les inconvénients.

- C'est moi qui offre les dragées. Je connais un chocolatier qui en fait de géniales. Je cours lui en commander un mètre-cube ! Il vient avec moi, le parrain ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, la réincarnation d'Athéna saisit la main de Yorgios éberlué et l'entraîna dans son sillage.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé, c'était que le chocolatier en question se trouvait à dix mille kilomètres de là, à Tokyo.

C'est ainsi que Yorgios, pauvre paysan grec qui n'avait jamais bougé de son trou, eut les honneurs du jet privé de la miss, du somptueux palais de Tokyo, et fit la tournée des grands ducs de la capitale niponne. 

Ce fut une journée pleine de rires et de bonheur à laquelle participa tout le Sanctuaire, déesse en tête, trois mois plus tard.

Kanon et Lysandre avaient décidé, en même temps que le baptême de leur très choyée héritière, de "régulariser la situation". Cela avait inspiré du coup Mu et Chryséis, qui avaient donc décidé d'en faire autant. Ca ferait donc deux baptêmes et deux mariages.

Pour simplifier les choses, et pour éviter de devenir chèvres avec les invitations croisées, les deux couples avaient eu recours à un stratagème aussi peu onéreux qu'efficace : le bouche-à-oreille. Tout le monde était officiellement invité, il ne serait pas envoyé de faire-parts. Ca avait les mérites conjugués de gagner un temps fou, d'épargner quelques arbres et de n'oublier et par conséquent fâcher personne .La déesse, qui prenait en charge tous les frais, avait pillé les caves de sa résidence de Tokyo pour le buffet qui promettait d'être grandiose, et réquisitionné toute la marchandise des fleuristes d'Athènes. Elle prenait visiblement son pied. Pour une fois qu'on ne se battait pas !

Il n'y avait eu qu'un nuage sur le bonheur de Kanon, mais de taille.

- C'est vraiment obligatoire ?, s'était-il renseigné auprès d'Aiolia, qu'il avait choisi comme témoin.

- J'en ai peur.

- Et merde.

Une cravate. Pourquoi y avait-il besoin d'une cravate pour se marier ? Il y avait vraiment un truc écrit quelque part qui stipulait que se faire étrangler pendant des heures était indispensable ? Il réfléchit un instant, perplexe. Ca devait venir de là, l'expression " se faire passer la corde au cou ".

- Ca n'est qu'un vilain moment à passer, relativisa Aiolia devant sa mine déconfite.

Kanon soupira. N'empêchait ...

Les filles, elles, avaient fait les choses en petit comité, et rien ne filtrait. Par conséquent, silence radio sur les tenues des deux futures mariées, censées restées confidentielles jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Chryséis avait choisi comme témoin Myrto, qui aurait une journée bien chargée puisqu'elle était marraine de Shion ( mais pas davantage que le parrain dudit Shion, Kanon ), et Lysandre la princesse Saori, en l'occurence l'autre marraine. Pour ce qui était des demoiselles d'honneur, Shina et Marine avaient fini par céder aux supplications des futures épouses, et même accepté, événement rarissime, de mettre au placard leur masque rituel. La princesse Saori avait aussitôt gémi qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre – elle n'avait que du blanc dans ses armoires, et ce jour-là, elle ne pouvait pas voler la vedette à Chryséis et Lysandre. Une excuse qui lui avait permis de sauter sur l'occasion et d'entraîner toute la troupe pour un maxi-shopping dans les magasins d'Athènes. Il se murmurait que ses comptables à Tokyo avaient frôlé l'infarctus en recevant les tickets de carte bancaire de la princesse, eux qui se croyaient pourtant blasés. Kanon fut plus mesuré dans ses dépenses : à part l'investissement indispensable dans la fichue cravate, il comptait bien mettre le même costume que celui qu'il avait porté lors de la petite cérémonie pour Shion quelques mois auparavant. A ce rythme, il n'était pas près de l'user jusqu'à la corde ! Mu avait opté, lui, pour la tenue atlante traditionnelle que, profitant que Chryséis avait tourné le dos pendant trois grandes minutes, il était allé chercher à Jamir.

Et le grand jour était arrivé à une vitesse folle. Kanon n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, même si par la suite il prétendit le contraire et n'en démordit jamais. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien. Le lendemain serait strictement identique à la veille. Il serait toujours aussi amoureux de Lysandre, il aurait toujours une aussi merveilleuse petite fille.

Celle qui serait sa femme dans quelques heures s'était paisiblement rendormie passé le biberon de 6 heures. Ce n'était qu'une formalité, Théa engloutissant sa ration en un temps record avant de succomber à une digestion bienvenue. Du moment qu'elle avait l'estomac calé pour quelques heures, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, elle s'en moquait. Elle n'était pas difficile à élever.

Sans bruit, il s'extirpa du lit, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle suçait son pouce avec une amusante petite grimace. Ses paupières lourdes de sommeil se soulevèrent sur deux lacs d'un bleu encore indécis, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Avec précaution, il l'enveloppa dans sa couverture, et sortit.

L'air était doux au dehors. Il ferait beau. Kanon sourit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au cimetière. Vu l'heure matinale, il n'y avait personne. Kanon déambula entre les tombes, et s'arrêta devant celle de Saga.

Après un moment de recueillement, il prit la parole.

- Bonjour Saga ... laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un. Une jolie demoiselle. Elle s'appelleThéa. C'est ta nièce. Tu te rends compte ? Ta nièce ! Eh oui mon vieux, je suis papa, qui l'eût cru, hein ? Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et ce n'est pas tout, accroche-toi bien : je vais me marier, aujourd'hui même ! J'aimerais que tu sois là, près de nous. Tu le seras par la pensée. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi ... tu me manques, tu le sais, ça ? Tu aurais fait un merveilleux tonton, j'en suis sûr. La vie en a décidé autrement. Il nous reste les regrets ... et les souvenirs. Si tu voyais notre maison, tu serais étonné. Elle est tellement vivante ... il y a Théa et Lysandre, et Yorgios aussi. Tu ne le connais pas, celui-là, mais c'est un vieux filou ... le père qu'on n'a jamais connu, toi et moi. Tu l'adorerais.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je viendrai moins souvent ici, maintenant, je crois. Je sais que tu comprendras. J'ai une femme et une fille maintenant, je dois veiller sur elles. Et puis ça ne veut pas dire que je t'oublie ... juste que la vie continue, malgré ton absence. Un jour, quand elle sera assez grande pour comprendre, je dirai à ta nièce quel homme formidable tu étais. Et je ferai en sorte qu'elle n'ait jamais honte de son père non plus. Elle et sa mère sont ma lumière ...

Ce fut un moment magique et insolite. Les deux mariées étaient resplendissantes. Mu, pourtant si stoïque de nature, laissa échapper un "oh" de surprise en voyant Chryséis apparaître tout au bout de l'allée, superbe dans une tenue tibétaine immaculée. Elle savait l'attachement profond de son futur époux au pays qui l'avait vu naître et à sa culture, et comprit en voyant son air radieux qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir meilleure idée. Lysandre, elle, avait opté pour une simple mais élégante robe de mousseline blanche lacée de rubans de satin, et sa chevelure flamboyante était parsemée de fleurs d'orangers cueillies le matin même sur la colline. Suivaient les demoiselles d'honneur, fières comme des paons dans leurs robes à l'antique, et c'était Aldébaran qui fermait la marche, gonflé d'orgueil, tenant dans des bars herculéens Shion et Théa. Le garçonnet observait tout ce monde autour de lui avec des yeux curieux, tandis que sa consoeur, elle, piquait une jolie crise de nerfs, vexée d'être ainsi dérangée dans son sommeil. Elle prouva ainsi à toute l'assemblée que si elle avait les yeux de son père, elle avait les cordes vocales de sa mère.

Tous les habitants du Sanctuaire avaient fait le déplacement. La princesse-déesse avait fait les choses en grand, et le buffet était en conséquence. Il avait été décidé que la réception se tiendrait à proximité du dispensaire, au cas où Mu devrait faire face à une urgence médicale. Fort heureusement, personne n'eut le mauvais goût d'être malade ce jour-là, et bientôt les invités se bousculèrent autour des tables richement décorées.

- Pas mauvais, commenta Yorgios en claquant la langue, une coup de champagne à la main.

Depuis qu'il avait goûté la grande vie avec sa virée au Japon en compagnie de la déesse, il avait des goûts de luxe ... mais la bouteille d'ouzo restait tout de même à portée de main en cas de soif imprévue.

- Eh, mollo là-dessus, le modéra Kanon qui le surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

- Tu parles, il trouvera bien un oranger ou un olivier sous lequel aller cuver, en cas de nécessité, rigola Lysandre qui passait à proximité, une bouteille à la main. Encore une goutte de champagne, " beau-papa" ?

Elle s'amusait à l'appeler ainsi depuis qu'il avait déclaré officiellement à la face du monde que Théa était en plus de sa filleule sa deuxième petite-fille. Il avait d'ailleurs offert aux heureux parents un cadeau à la hauteur de l'événement : un magnifique berceau en olivier qu'il avait sculpté lui-même, véritable oeuvre d'art qui avait dû demander des dizaines d'heures de travail attentionné. Berceau qu'elle avait déposé à côté de celui du petit Shion, dans une pièce calme du dispensaire, et où elle emmena sa fille, qui somnolait dans les bras d'Aldébaran, son idole.

Kanon déambula parmi les invités, ému et surpris d'être si bien accueilli. Il avait retrouvé sa place au sein du Sanctuaire. Plus personne ne semblait se rappeler le passé. Personne sauf ...

Le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres se figea. Il venait d'apercevoir, dans la foule, la seule personne au monde peut-être capable de gâcher la plus belle journée de toute sa vie – si on omettait la naissance de sa fille.

Milo.

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, il s'avança vers lui. Le Scorpion avait le dos tournéet ne le vit pas s'approcher.

- Bonjour, Milo.

- Ah, se contenta de répondre le Scorpion, le visage fermé.

- Merci d'être venu. Ca me fait plaisir.

- Ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là, répliqua son interlocuteur sans se départir de son air sombre, c'est pour Mu et Chryséis.

- Aucune importance. Ca me fait plaisir quand même. Ca m'aurait fait mal de te savoir tout seul dans ton temple un jour comme aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Le Scorpion se tut, comme s'il doutait de la sincérité de Kanon.

- Dans ce cas, je t'adresse mes félicitations.

Kanon sourit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. C'était la première fois que Milo baissait les armes. Une paix armée, certes, mais une paix tout de même. En attendant mieux.

- Mais ça n'efface pas pour autant le petit contentieux qui existe entre nous. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

- Oh, je n'imagine rien du tout, et je suis à ta disposition. Mais un autre jour.

- Cela va de soi, répondit Milo, pincé. Ca peut attendre...

- ... mais les canapés et les petits fours, eux, n'attendront pas ! Je te conseille d'aller te servir si tu veux en avoir !

- J'y vais de ce pas ...

Et il tourna les talons sans se hâter, abandonnant Kanon entre soulagement et espoir.

Le point d'orgue de la journée fut, comme dans beaucoup d'occasions similaires, le lancement du bouquet de la mariée. Ce fut un immense éclat de rire qui retentit lorsque celui de Chryséis, lancé en aveugle par dessus son épaule, atterrit nul ne sut trop comment dans les bras d'un Aldébaran tout penaud. Il y eut bien quelques cris déçus qui jaillirent, mais deux mariées signifiaient deux bouquets. Il y avait donc une seconde chance.

Sauf que personne ne put dénicher Lysandre.

Elle avait disparu. 

C'était une vision étrange que celle de cette jeune femme tout de blanc vêtue, priant au milieu des tombes, légère et irréelle parmi des nuages de mousseline vaporeuse que le vent caressait. Quiconque se fût aventuré en ces lieux eût pu la confondre avec un spectre. A un détail près. Les spectres ne sourient pas.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle les rires et la fête, et escaladé la colline. Personne ne viendrait la déranger. Tant mieux. Elle voulait être seule. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle, nul besoin de témoins.

- Trois ans, grande soeur ...

Son regard se détacha du bouquet de fleurs d'orangers qu'elle avait déposé devant la stèle, et se leva vers le ciel.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas venir avant d'avoir tenu la promesse que je t'avais faite ... que je m'étais faite ... et que je ne tiendrai pas.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, et d'un geste lent écarta de ses yeux brillants de larmes une boucle soulevée par la brise.

- Les chemins qu'emprunte la vie sont étranges ... il y a trois ans, j'étais ici, et je ne songeais qu'à une chose, venger ta mort. Pour cela, j'aurais vendu mon âme au diable. J'ai menti, triché, joué avec Kanon comme il avait joué avec d'autres, dans un seul but : le voir condamné à mort. Rien d'autre ne m'intéressait, je ne vivais que pour ce moment depuis qu'on m'avait annoncé qu'on avait retrouvé ton corps dans la montagne. Je voulais qu'il paie pour ce que son frère t'avait fait. Une vie contre une autre... un frère contre une soeur. Ca me paraissait équitable. Pauvre folle que j'étais ! Ca n'était pas de la justice, ça ... j'anesthésiais seulement ma douleur, mais je ne vengeais personne. On ne lave pas du sang avec du sang. Surtout avec celui d'un innocent. Kanon est en partie responsable de ta mort, mais pas coupable. Il ne l'a jamais planifiée, ni voulue. Il n'a pas mis le poignard dans la main de son frère, pas plus que Saga ne l'a dirigé sur toi. Kanon ne voulait qu'être libre, qu'on le regarde, qu'on le comprenne au moins une fois dans sa vie. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous portons notre part de responsabilité. Quand j'ai compris cela, ça n'en a été que pire. Mon coupable idéal m'échappait, et ma vengeance avec lui. Quant à son frère, Saga, celui qui avait tenu le poignard qui t'avait enlevée à moi, il n'était plus là ... et il n'était pas plus coupable que son frère, moins encore, même. J'avais éprouvé de la haine, une haine dont tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer ta pauvre petite soeur d'être capable, et il me restait rien d'autre que la rage devant toutes ces vies gâchées : les leurs, les nôtres ... Je pensais que sur des cendres on ne peut rien reconstruire, et pourtant je me suis trompée. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ! Tu ne m'as jamais autant manquée qu'à ce moment-là. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir te parler, te laisser me consoler comme quand nous étions enfants. Tu m'aurais comprise, tu m'as toujours comprise et tu as sans doute été la seule. Lorsque nos parents ont disparu, tu as été la seule à qui j'ai laissé avoir la clé de mon âme. A part toi, tous étaient des ennemis en puissance, tant j'en voulais à la terre entière. Que serais-je devenue sans toi ? Un autre Kanon, aigri de solitude et de rancoeur ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble, dit-on ... Mais tu n'étais plus là. Et moi je ne savais plus ni qui j'étais, ni où j'étais. Je partageais la vie d'un homme que j'avais cru haïr, et que je me prenais à aimer. J'ai décidé de fuir plutôt que de faire face à moi-même. C'est Mu du Bélier qui m'a retenue. Il n'a pas sauvé que Kanon du désespoir, il m'a sauvée également. Sans lui je serais je ne sais où à présent, mais certainement dévorée par les regrets. Mais aussi brave soit-il, il ne pouvait soulager ma conscience, partagée entre l'envie d'être heureuse, et le sentiment de t'avoir trahie d'une certaine manière. Céder à mes sentiments pour Kanon, c'était comme te faire mourir une seconde fois. Ca j'ai mis longtemps avant de l'accepter. C'est Mu qui m'a forcée à choisir.

- Et votre soeur ?, m'a-t-il dit un jour, quand je voulais tout plaquer. Qu'en aurait-elle pensé ? Aurait-elle voulu que vous la vengiez, ou que vous soyez heureuse ?

J'étais à la croisée des chemins, et je l'ai détesté longtemps pour m'avoir forcé à faire un choix. Il aurait fallu que je le fasse, tôt ou tard, et plus j'attendrais, plus ça serait douloureux. Rien ne pourrait nous faire remonter le temps, ni le sang de Kanon, ni mes larmes. Alors j'ai choisi de vivre, au lieu de me nourrir de haine. Et j'ai failli tout perdre ... Kanon a découvert qui j'étais vraiment. Qui j'avais été, pour être exact. Plus qui j'étais. Lysandre, celle qui avait voulu sa mort, avait disparu, il ne restait plus rien d'elle. Mais comment aurait-il pu le comprendre ? Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, et de mon côté je me disais que j'avais mérité sa colère. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que je portais son enfant. Si je ne le lui ai pas dit, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente contraint de reconnaître un enfant dont il détestait la mère. Je l'aurais élevé seule, comme toi tu m'avais élevée après la mort de nos parents. Mu du Bélier et Athéna m'avaient promis de m'aider si besoin en était – ce que j'avais rejeté, tu sais combien je peux être fière quelquefois ! Mais lui est revenu. Il ne savait pas pour notre enfant, ils ne lui avaient rien dit ! Il était revenu pour moi, rien que pour moi ! De chaque malheur naît quelque chose de bon, paraît-il ... elle s'appelle Théa, elle a trois mois maintenant, et toi et son oncle lui manquerez toute sa vie ... mais il subsiste quelque chose de toi en elle, quand elle sourit elle te ressemble. Je n'ai pas assez connu Saga pour savoir si Kanon dit vrai, mais il semble qu'elle ait la même gravité dans les yeux lorsqu'elle réfléchit. C'est un peu comme si vous étiez là, tous les deux ... je veux profiter de chaque minute. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que la vie est si courte. Un jour viendra peut-être où Kanon sera appelé par Athéna pour combattre à ses côtés. Je sais que je le perdrai, mais je ne veux pas y penser. On ne peut changer ni le passé, ni le futur, alors que je veux vivre au présent. Ca ne signifie pas que je t'abandonne ... juste que je suis mon propre chemin, comme tu l'aurais souhaité. A présent que j'ai trouvé la force de faire le premier pas, je te le promets, je reviendrai ici, et je te dirai tout, comme autrefois ... alors à bientôt, grande soeur.

L'herbe vert tendre du printemps caressait ses jambes nues tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, soulevant d'une main les pans fluides de mousseline diaphane. Il lui restait une chose à faire. Une seule, mais pas la plus facile.

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une tombe située plus loin. Elle n'y était jamais venue auparavant, et eut un peu de mal à la trouver. Ce n'était qu'une stèle toute simple, sans fioritures, avec un nom, deux dates. La dernière demeure du chevalier des Gémeaux. L'herbe devant la tombe avait été foulée récemment. Kanon était venu ici.

Lysandre s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux. Ici reposait celui qu'elle avait cru haïr, à seulement quelques pas de sa soeur. Pas un bourreau et sa proie, seulement deux victimes d'un destin implacable. Deux douleurs conjuguées, pas antagonistes.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous connaître autrement qu'à travers les souvenirs de Kanon, Saga. Le temps de la haine est passé, je ne veux qu'une chose : lui faire autant de bien qu'il lui a été fait de mal. Je le protègerai, comme lui nous protègera, sa fille et moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui à présent. Et puissiez-vous enfin reposer en paix ...

Elle se releva et s'éloigna, légère comme une plume dans le vent.

Et dans un buisson, quelque part entre les tombes, un rossignol se mit à chanter.

FIN

_**oui, la fin, enfin ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous désespéraient de jamais la voir arriver, je dois avouer que moi-même j'avais des doutes, mais si, ça y est, on y est !**_

_**j'ai été étonnée, en relisant mes premiers chapitres, de constater que j'avais commencé cette fic il y a deux ans et demi, en février 2009. si on m'avait dit que j'y consacrerais autant de temps, j'aurais bien ri ! Et je ne l'aurais peut-être pas écrite ...**_

_**Ma première ébauche était différente. Ce n'était pas Kanon, mais Saga qui en était le personnage principal. Un Saga qui avait survécu à sa tentative de suicide, et cherchait sa réhabilitation. Des jumeaux, c'est lui que j'aime le plus, et pourtant c'est sur Kanon que j'ai décidé de centrer ma fic. Mon plan initial comprenait 20 chapitres au plus, mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, j'en ai rajouté au gré de mon inspiration, afin de donner de la consistance aux personnages, et un peu aussi pour rallonger le plaisir de les écrire, je dois le dire.**_

_**Tout ça ne fera sûrement pas de moi un grand auteur, et je n'en suis que plus reconnaissante à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Je remercie plus particulièrement tous mes reviewers, qui par quelques mots m'ont encouragée et permis d'aller jusqu'au bout. Une mention spéciale à ma mie VampireNoPandora, qui a relu et corrigé la plupart de mes chapitres, un grand merci et un gros bisou, ma mie ! Et puis il y a aussi les tas de gens sympas avec qui j'ai fait connaissance grâce à cette fic, notamment Mélanie, Florine, Newgaïa, et la plus francophone des Italiennes ( ou la plus italienne des francophones ? ), Isabella et son merveilleux français, ses messages colorés comme des arcs-en-ciel et son enthousiasme communicatif ...**_

_**Merci encore de votre soutien et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures sur d'autres fics ! Qui m'aime me suive !**_

_**Artemisia**_


End file.
